Hetalia World University RP
by savannahamminga
Summary: this is a RP Fic where you, the countries are the students. i am the Pricipal/Dean Romi Islands. fill out the student aplication and PM it to me. or review it. co author is dogsrule,vice Principal/Dean. have to have FF acount to join in sorry.
1. Notice

NOTICE:

Hello Students. This campus is opening up to people from other Dimensions (Animes) and thus will be chaotic. Please bear with it. It has to be a cannon Character from anime, no OC's For this to work.

Dean/professor Romi Islands (Alexia Beilschmidt)


	2. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

.

.

This RP takes place after HetaOni. I have made it to where Romi went through the time loops back when she was still HRE. This RP will have Demons in it, and Romi has a Romi Angel form. It will also incorporate magic, since the way I have it set up, Romi was the original Ryuzu, and made a copy of the journal/spell book to leave in the house.


	3. RULE LIST!

Hello All! North America here! Or better known as my human name Carol! (Don't ask) Now I saw that my partner Romi-chan has decided to make a set of rules…but…let's face it, she's a stick in the mud so here's my awesome version! (I really need to stop talking to Prussia…)

* * *

><p>NO WEAPONS ! (That can be seen! That's why they make concealed weapons!)<p>

NO ALCHOHOL EXCEPT ON FRIDAY NIGHTS AND SATURDAYS (because that's the best times to party!)

NO DRUGS (That means none of those 'special' brownies either!...you know what I mean.)

CURFEW ON SCHOOL DAYS IS 11 O'CLOCK (Damn…well try not to get caught if you come in late!)

NO FIGHTING (Without someone present to record it and put it on YouTube!)

NO MAKING OUT IN THE HALLS AND DURRING CLASS (without someone present who has a camera and can take pictures of it!)

AND NO PULLING OF THE ITALY BROTHRS HAIR CURLS (Just don't do it when Germany or Spain's around. Those two are very touchy about that…))

* * *

><p>Well now that I fixed Romi-chan's list here's mine!<p>

* * *

><p>DON'T PISS OFF ROMI-CHAN (too much.)<p>

DON'T LET ENGLAND COOK (because it will kill you.)

DON'T TOUCH MY PLUSHIE COLLECTION (that means you China and Japan!)

And I am done! Peace out!

* * *

><p>this was a colab between dogsrule and I XD<p> 


	4. CLASS LIST

Dear students, here is the list of classes you can take. PM ME WITH THE CLASSES YOU WISH TO TAKE!

Class list: high school classes are available as well as college classes

* * *

><p>Health** room 49 Prof Romi islands level G hours 1-3 6-7<p>

Algebra I and II room 1 Prof. Hora level A (Basement)

Bio room 2 Prof. Pono level A

Gen. room 3 Science Prof. Gold level A

Calculus* room 4 Prof. Winter *Not to be confused with general Winter* level A

Trigonometry* room 5 Prof. Summer level B (Ground floor)

Celestial studies** room 6 Prof. Romi level H (Roof. At night on Mondays and Thursdays)

Romi Island History*** room 6 Prof. Romi Level B (On Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays)

Choir****** all choirs are in room 7 Prof. Aria level B (Mondays)

Adv. Choir****** Prof. Aria level B (Tuesdays)

Bella voce****** Prof. Aria level B (Wednesdays)

Men choir****** Prof. Aria level B (Thursdays)

Woman choir****** Prof. Aria level B (Fridays)

French**** Prof. Lewis Askana room 8 level C hour 1

German**** Prof. Askana room 9 level C hour 2

Italian**** Prof. Lewis Askana room 10 level C hour 3

Japanese**** Prof. Lewis Askana room 11 level C hour 4

Spanish**** Prof. Lewis Askana room 12 level C hour 5

Russian**** Prof. Lewis Askana room 13 level C hour 6

Latin **** Prof. Lewis Askana room 14 level C hour 7 (Last class of day)

Home economics***** Prof. Fyre-Skye level D section A before lunch

Cooking class***** Prof. Fyre-Skye Level D section B after lunch

History* room 20 Prof. Perkins level E

Geography* room 22 Prof. Perry Askana level E

Classical music studies and performance* Performing Arts Center before lunch Prof. Leroy Jenkins

Art****** room 26 Prof. Laral before lunch level F

Ceramics****** Room 29 Prof. Laral After lunch level F

English room 32 Prof. Yoder level G

Literature room 36 Prof. Donaldson level G

Theater/drama****** Prof. Kinni Performing Arts Center after lunch

Band****** Band room level G

*Collage level classes

** Taught by Dean Romi Islands

*** Class special to the Islands

**** Foreign language class to be taken by people who do not speak the language

***** to be taken by those who only know basic skills, (Cooking class is Very strict when it comes to the class room Rules.

****** Electives

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy the range of classes Here at Hetalia World University<p>

Dean Prof. Romi Islands


	5. Registration Form

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name:

Human name:

Nicknames:

Height:

Eye color:

Hair color/length/style:

Alliances:

Personality, Please describe in depth:

Style of clothing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite foods:

Least favorite foods:

Favorite activities:

Least favorite activities:

National History:

National flag colors/ look:

National flower:

National animal:

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*:

Person you would like to room with:

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands


	6. Crossover Registration Form

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

What you are *example: Shinigami (Or grim reaper in English*:

Name:

Nicknames:

Height:

Eye color:

Hair color/length/style:

Weapon (If applicable):

Personality, Please describe in depth:

Style of clothing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite foods:

Least favorite foods:

Favorite activities:

Least favorite activities:

Past:

Favorite colors:

Favorite flower:

Favorite animal:

Pet (If applicable):

Person you would like to room with in the inter-dimensional dorms:

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands


	7. DORM ARRANGEMENTS

Dorm arrangements:

* * *

><p>Dorm room A: Juliana Alvares (Brazil) with Prudence Birkesson (Pennsylvania)<p>

Dorm Room B: Aaron White (Alaska) with Damien Ling Wei Xiong (Malaysia)

Dorm room C: *Four roomers* Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) Mathew Williams (Canada) Roderich Edelstein (Austria) And Alfred F Jones (America)

Dorm room D: Francis Bonnefoy (France) and Arthur Kirkland (England/Brittan)

Dorm room E: Maria Isabel Hernandez (Mexico) with Christina (Dominican Republic)

Dorm room F: Alice Hernando Carriedo (Panama) with Sarah Louise Jones (Virginia)

Dorm Room G:*three roomers* Feliciano Vargas (N. Italy) with Romano Vargas (S. Italy) Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Spain)

Dorm room H: Margaret Ann Chang (Singapore) with Pierre Maeson (Snow Island)

Dorm room I: Adrian Maeson (Wolf Island) with Akira Maeson (Cat Island)

dorm room J: Roman Maeson (Dove island) with Adam Maeson (Raven Island)

Dorm room K: Destiny Jefferson (New York) with Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

doorm room L: Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary) with Gael Kirkland (Northern Ireland)

dorm room M: Adriano Hernando Carriedo (Columbia) with *Pending*

dorm room N:Jenna Suplicki (Israel) with Ivan Braginsky (Russia)

dorm room O: Victoria B. Kingsly (Republic of Seychelles) With Allison Carrideo-Jones (Florida)

dorm room P:

dorm room Q:

dorm room R:

dorm room S:

dorm room T:

dorm room U:

dorm room V:

dorm room W:

dorm room X:

dorm room Y:

dorm room Z:

* * *

><p>Sun Dorm (Isolated): Alistair Solaris (Sun) with no one for safety reasons<p>

* * *

><p>Dear students.<p>

more dorms will be added as more students Join. unless serious conflict these are the people you are stuck with

Dean Prof. Romi Islands


	8. Registration: Feliciano Vargas

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Repubblica Italiana

Human name: Ve~ Feliciano Vargas

Nicknames: Ve~ well most people just call me Feli!

Height: Um..I don't remember! Sorry! Please don't hurt me!

Eye color: brown!

Hair color/length/style: I have brown hair that goes to the bottom of my face! And I have a hair curl that hangs down on the left side!

Alliances: Germany, and fratello, and Big Brother Spain! And I think that there's a lot more people but I can't remember!

Personality, Please describe in depth: Well I'm really cheerful and happy! But a lot of people tell me to read the atmosphere but I haven't found that book yet!

Likes: Pasta, pizza, drawing, painting, and siestas!

Dislikes: Fighting and scary things!

Favorite foods: PAS~TA!

Least favorite foods: Ve~ I guess England's cooking! But please don't tell him that!

Favorite activities: Painting and siestas!

Least favorite activities: Training!

National History: Ve~ it's really long, but I like the Renaissance best!

National flag colors/ look: verde, bianco, e rosso!

National flower: the daisy! It's really pretty!

National animal: The Italian Wolf!

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: I really would like to have a kitty or a dog but fratello told me no!

Person you would like to room with: Germany or fratello please!

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>dogsrule as Feli<p> 


	9. Registration: Lovino Vargas

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Repubblica Italiana

Human name: Lovino Vargas

Nicknames: ..none of your damn business.

Height: Still none of your damn business.

Eye color: brown.

Hair color/length/style: brown and I have a stupid hair curl on the right side.

Alliances: I guess Feliciano and the tomato bastard.

Personality, Please describe in depth: Fuck off.

Style of clothing: Why the hell do you want to know that?

Likes: Tomatoes, pasta, pizza, gardening, and siestas

Dislikes: Potato bastards

Favorite foods: tomatoes, pasta, and pizza.

Least favorite foods: those damn potatoes.

Favorite activities: gardening and sleeping.

Least favorite activities: working.

National History: Look in the damn history books.

National flag colors/ look: Google it. That's what the internet's there for dumbass.

National flower: Daisy,

National animal: Italian Wolf.

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Why the hell would I want one?

Person you would like to room with: No one.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>dogsrle as Lovi<p> 


	10. Registration: Pierre Maeson

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Snow Island

Human name: Pierre Maeson

Nicknames: snow, snowflake

Height: 6ft 1

Eye color: blue

Hair color/length/style: blonde shoulder length

Alliances: Romi Islands and France

Personality, Please describe in depth: cool and reserved. It takes a while o get to know me. I am protective of my adoptive mother Romi and my adoptive siblings

Style of clothing: anything that is comfortable

Likes: my family and video games

Dislikes: Russia

Favorite foods: anything my mom makes and German and French foods

Least favorite foods: England's cooking

Favorite activities: reading and sleeping.

Least favorite activities: hockey

History: I was found by Romi Islands when I was 2 days old. I am her snow Island, the second biggest next to her.

National flag colors/ look: the Romi Islands Flag but with a snow flake in Black

National flower: my island flower is iris

National animal: island animal is swan

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: my pet swan is named Lucy

Person you would like to room with: any of my siblings.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>i am giving Romi adoptive kids. her islands! snow is her oldest<p> 


	11. registration: Luisa Rodriguez

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Nicaragua

Human name: Luisa Rodriguez

Nicknames : Nica, Sia, Chiquita (call me this and you die)

Height:5'1 (shut up! It's a normal height in my country!)

Eye color: dark brown (I can see into your soul! just kidding)

Hair color/length/style: Dark brown wavy hair that is past my shoulder blades.

Alliances :Um... Cuba, Venezuela, Spain (mi Papi), Costa Rica, Canada, Russia, Germany and Prussia, both Italies, Hungary

Personality, Please describe in depth: I'm bipolar. I hit people with my baseball bat when I'm pissed off. I normally like hanging out with mis amigos, but I yell profanities at people I don't like (Like America, Colombia, and England)

Style of clothing: um... I wear shirts that are loose fitting and jeans. Or my military uniform (dark blue). I will NOT wear that frilly dress crap. I will only wear a dress if it is in my traditional dress. Or for celebrations.

Likes: gallo pinto, my German Shepard, family (except Colombia), flooring peoples asses at drinking contests.

Dislikes: hangovers, my medication (I'm bipolar, mind you...)the American bastard, Colombia, and the British ass

Favorite foods: gallo pinto :D I'll eat anything except England and America's crap they call food.

Least favorite foods: English and American food. *shudder*

Favorite activities: baseball, poetry (I'm the land of poets after all), drawing, my siesta

Least favorite activities: eh... talking to America and being nice to the people I hate,

National History: Look it up on wikipedia! I'm gonna take my siesta soon, dammit~

National flag colors/ look: Blue and white.

National flower :Sacuanjoche (It's so beautiful~)

National animal:Turquoise-browed Motmot

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: My German Shepard Pelucha

Person you would like to room with: Um, I'm just fine rooming with anyone of mis amigos (in alliance section) but Hungary is preferable

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you evemiliana for this honor<p> 


	12. Registration: Ling Wei Xiong, Damien

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Malaysia

Human name: Ling Wei Xiong, Damien

Nicknames: "Greece" which he hates a lot. Otherwise, you can call him pretty much anything you like because he doesn't care.

Height: 170cm

Eye color: Light brown; golden in some light.

Hair color/length/style: Short, messy. Has two ahoge sticking out on the left back side of his head.

Alliances: Practically everyone. The only one he cannot get along with is Israel, due to his government. Considers China and Japan his brothers. Hong Kong is a partner in crime.

Personality, Please describe in depth: Laid back, sunny, lazy. Serious only for things he likes (food and fun, basically). Tends to run late no matter how early the start. A little reckless, irresponsible and clumsy, and perhaps has overconfidence problems. He can be thoughtful, though rarely. He CAN be a good listener, though he might fall asleep first. Somewhat easily amused.

Style of clothing: Casual, of course. A little dishevelled. Prefers short-sleeved shirts and cargo pants.

Likes: Food (anything really spicy and/or sweet.), sleeping, festivals, holidays, procrastination, relaxing, firecrackers!, hot weather

Dislikes: Bad food, being called Greece, work, cold weather

Favorite foods: Curry, ice kacang, ice cream, anything really... he's a glutton

Least favorite foods: England's food hands down.

Favorite activities: Sleeping, playing games, martial arts, running, most sports

Least favorite activities: WORK. But he does do it when under pressure...

National History: He's been colonized by Portugal, the Netherlands, England and Japan. His time under Japan isn't the greatest but it's more or less cool now. Apart from one very serious racial unrest, it's relatively calm.

National flag colors/ look: Has a yellow cresent and fourteen point star surrounded by dark blue. There are fourteen stripes of alternating red and white.

National flower: Hibiscus

National animal: Malayan Tiger

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: None, I guess.

Person you would like to room with: Anyone except Greece and Israel.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for this honor<p>

s41k1 as Malaysia


	13. Registration: Adam Maeson

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Raven Island

Human name: Adam Maeson

Nicknames: Rave, Rave, or Trickster #1

Height: 5ft 8

Eye color: purple

Hair color/length/style: violet with blonde streaks

Alliances: Romi Islands and France

Personality, Please describe in depth: a trickster/ joker. I love games and my mom. If you hurt any of my family I will hurt you

Style of clothing: goth

Likes: Ravens and pranks

Dislikes: rules and dogs

Favorite foods: same as Pierre

Least favorite foods: Tomatoes

Favorite activities: pranking people

Least favorite activities: detention/chores

History: second one to be found by Romi, third biggest island in the Romi Islands

National flag colors/ look: same as Romi's but with a raven

National flower: snapdragon

National animal: my island animal is a raven

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: a raven named Phantom

Person you would like to room with: any of my siblings or a cute girl

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Romi's second kid lolz she will have her hands full with her kids lolz 3 more of her children to go lolz<p> 


	14. Registration: Alice Hernando Carriedo

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.  
>Nation name: Panama<p>

Human name: Alice Hernando Carriedo

Nicknames: Ali, Lic (pronounced "Liss")

Height: 5'7

Eye color: emerald green

Hair color/length/style: Hmm, well I have black hair that reaches to my mid back and it's curly-ish wavy-ish.

Alliances: well, um.. with my siblings?

Personality, Please describe in depth: Well, I'm quite easy to annoy and I'm really nice. I get along with a lot of people, but I have a really really bad temper. I also seem very girly but I take karate and I like to wrestle a lot!

Style of clothing: Well, I like wearing dresses like Alice does from Alice in Wonderland!

Likes: flowers, warm weather, cooking

Dislikes: jerks, staying in cold places for long amounts of time

Favorite foods: Well, I like cooking mostly for myself, so whatever I feel like making! I also like Spanish food and Italian food too...

Least favorite foods: anything cooked by England, YUCK.

Favorite activities: taking dance lessons (latin dance lessons, thank you very much), gardening, reading

Least favorite activities: studying, cleaning

National History: Well, Spain found me when I was little but when he wasn't around, England and Holland would come visit and hurt me.

National flag colors/ look: red, white, and blue! The bottom left corner of my flag is blue and beside it is a red star and the top right corner is red and beside that is a blue star!

National flower: Holy Ghost Orchids

National animal: Harpy eagles!

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Well, I have a pet fox named Mia!

Person you would like to room with: Oh! Feliciano! He's nice! and he can teach me some new recipes!  
>I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.<p>

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for thgis honor<p>

Alice Stein as panama


	15. Registration: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: The Kingdom of Prussia

Human name: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Nicknames: Gil

Height: 5' 11"

Eye color: Red

Hair color/length/style: White, shorther than shoulder-length, down?

Alliances: Everyone except Russia and his sisters

Personality, Please describe in depth: Obnoxious, wants to be center of attention. Mostly annoys people for the attention since he probably wouldnt get any if not. Usually uncaring except for certain moments when others show affection. Rebel.

Style of clothing: Punk (?)

Likes: Cute things.

Dislikes: The cold, Russia, work.

Favorite foods: Beer, Wurst

Least favorite foods: Vodka

Favorite activities: Bullying, harrassing, annoying people. Occasionally plays flute.

Least favorite activities: Working

National History: .org/wiki/Kingdom_of_Prussia

National flag colors/ look: White and black

National flower: Cornflower

National animal: Lion

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Gilbird

Person you would like to room with: Canada/Matthew Williams

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for this honor<p>

ravenofwhiteroses as Prussia


	16. Registration: Maria Isabel Hernandez

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Mexico

Human name:  
>Maria Isabel Hernandez<p>

Nicknames:

Chaparra

Height:

5'2  
>Eye color: Brown<p>

Hair color/length/style:  
>Long Wavy Brown Hair<br>Alliances: Politically speaking, America is Mexico's greatest ally. But is followed by Germany China Japan and the UK.

Personality, Please describe in depth: A girl who is extremely hard working but can get lazy from time to time. She has trust issues do to several occasions in the past but is still willing to form new alliances. She likes imports and goods from other countries as she likes being culturally diverse due to the fact the a lot of her people are of mixed race. She has a love/hate relationship with her allies especially America which will be explains later. Over all, she has a tough exterior but deep down is really sensitive, and her political beliefs have changed dramatically over the years. By tough I mean defensive or won't let anyone mess with her, but deep down the she doesn't know how to handle a political crisis.

Style of clothing: short old fashioned folkloric dress

Likes: FOOD, any type of it, even England's food.. Soccer, but hates when Brazil yaps about it. Anything that's mainstream in America, like movies music tv etc. Dancing!

Dislikes: Pirate Spain, she has issues trusting the "new" Spain. Pity. American Tourists. Brazil, Argentina.

Favorite foods: Tacos: Al Pastor, Menudo, Picadillo, Hamburgers. Chinese Food.

Least favorite foods: NONE

Favorite activities: Playing Soccer, learning different languages, taking walks around Plazas, playing the guitar (although not so good).

Least favorite activities: driving

National History: Mexico was born in the year of 1521 her father happens to be Spain and her mother was Aztéc who quickly died later after the conquering of Spain. Mexico was a Spanish colony until the year 1821 where Mexico declared independence. Shortly after came the Mexican-American wars. Mexico let America's people live in her territories under certain conditions which was not to have slaves and become catholic. The Americans broke these rules and demanded to claim the land for their own, causing the Mexican-American war. This led to the Mexican Revolution in 1910 where they finalized the Mexican constitution in 1917. Which lead to one of the latest major wars from 1925-1943, anyone who preached any type of religion where to be executed. Causing the death of many Catholic priests and followers. This caused a major shift in the overall religious beliefs of Mexico but remains mostly catholic.

National flag colors/ look:  
>The Mexican Flag :P<br>National flower: Dahlia

National animal:  
>Golden Eagle<br>Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Chihuahua :)

Person you would like to room with: England :D

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for this honor<p>

Shoujo Fan Fiction as mexico


	17. Registration: Roman Maeson

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Dove Island

Human name: Roman Maeson

Nicknames: roman candle

Height: 5ft 10

Eye color: gold

Hair color/length/style: blonde to mid back, it is sorta wild looking

Alliances: Romi Islands and France

Personality, Please describe in depth: cool and some times explosive, thus the nickname

Style of clothing: anything that is comfortable and fashionable

Likes: my family and computers

Dislikes: horses

Favorite foods: anything my mom makes and German foods , French foods, and Italian foods

Least favorite foods: pizza

Favorite activities: reading and computer games

Least favorite activities: soccer

History: I was found by Romi Islands when I was 8 days old. I am her Dove Island, the fourth biggest next to her.

National flag colors/ look: the Romi Islands Flag but with a dove in Gold

National flower: my island flower is tiger lilly

National animal: island animal is the Dove

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: my pet Dove is named kiara

Person you would like to room with: any of my siblings.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>2 more of her kids to go.<p> 


	18. Registration: Adrian Maeson

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Wolf Island

Human name: Adrian Maeson

Nicknames: wolf or Ian, and Trickster #2

Height: 5ft 6

Eye color: sky blue

Hair color/length/style: platinum blonde to shoulders

Alliances: Romi Islands and France

Personality, Please describe in depth: fun loving and devious.

Style of clothing: anything that is black

Likes: my family and pranks and france

Dislikes: Spain

Favorite foods: anything my mom makes and German foods , French foods, Italian foods and swiss cheese

Least favorite foods: Spanish foods

Favorite activities: pranks and porn

Least favorite activities: work

History: I was found by Romi Islands when I was 12 days old. I am her Wolf Island, the fifth biggest next to her.

National flag colors/ look: the Romi Islands Flag but with a wolf in magenta

National flower: my island flower is blue bell

National animal: island animal is the wolf

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: my pet wolf cub is named sylva

Person you would like to room with: any of my siblings.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>one more to go until all of her kids are registered. Romi Is the Former personification of the Holy Roman Empire. wonder how feli is going to take it XD<p> 


	19. Registration: Akira Maeson

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Cat Island

Human name: Akira Maeson

Nicknames: Aky Kira and cat

Height: 5ft 2

Eye color: emerald green

Hair color/length/style: pure black in a fashin similar to Prussia

Alliances: Romi Islands and France

Personality, Please describe in depth: rather read and lean, so geeky

Style of clothing: anything that is comfortable, and anything my mom makes, even dresses

Likes: my family and books and learning

Dislikes: pranks and idiots

Favorite foods: anything my mom makes and German foods , French foods, Italian foods, Spanish and Chinese foods

Least favorite foods: Russian foods

Favorite activities: reading and learning

Least favorite activities: sports

History: I was found by Romi Islands when I was 1 day old. I am her Cat Island, the sixth and youngest off all of her islands.

National flag colors/ look: the Romi Islands Flag but with a cat in emerald green

National flower: my island flower is white rose

National animal: island animal is the Romi Island cat breed

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: my pet Romi Island kitten is named muffin

Person you would like to room with: any of my siblings.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>her last kid lolz. no one except france should know her former identaty and her kids and vice pd should know to.


	20. Registration: Zaraya Toroshelidze

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Georgia

Human name: Zaraya Toroshelidze

Nicknames: Zara

Height:150cm

Eye color :Grey

Hair color/length/style: Shoulder length blue black hair, that's very curly.

Alliances: Sweden, Switzerland, Ukraine, Armenia, Turkey, Azerbaijan and Belarus. She hates Russia

Personality, Please describe in depth: Loud, hyper and a bit of a prankster. She has a hot temper and if you annoy her she will most probably punch your lights out.=)

Style of clothing: Jeans and slogan t shirts, usually one saying "Is your face hurting? 'cause it's killing me"*

Likes: Playing pranks, annoying Russia ,singing

Dislikes: Russia, the way he treats the Baltics , Russia in general

Favorite foods: Khinkali (dumplings filled with meat)

Least favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite activities: Playing pranks on people

Least favorite activities: Cleaning

National History: I hate Russia. That's probably all you need to know.

National flag colors/ look: Red and white like England's ,but with 4 red crosses on it.

National flower: Rose

National animal: Lion

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: lion cub called Sophio

Person you would like to room with: Belarus or Ukraine please

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for this honor<p>

HaosLight as georgia


	21. Registration: Matthew Williams

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form

Nation Name:Canada

Human Name:Matthew Williams

Nick Names:Mattie,Matt

Height:5'7

Eye Color:Purple

Hair color/lenght/style:Blonde,chin length with full ahoge on right side

Alliances:too many to count

Personality,describe in depth:quiet and reserved,except when playing hockey,then (in the words of Prussia,mind you~)I'm 'badass'

Style of Clothing:jeans and a simple t-shirt

Likes-Maple anything,Kumajiro,Prussia/Gibert,Alfred/America,pancakes

Disllikes:being ignored,being mistaken as America,losing a hockey game

Favorite foods:Maple Syrup,Pancakes

Least Favorite Food:England's cooking(don't tell him)

National History:Lots and lots of Politics

National Flag colors/look:white background with Red maple leaf in center

National Flower:don't have one

National Animal:beaver and Canadian Horse

Nation Pet(Like Gilbird for Prussia):polar bear named Kumajiro

Person you would like to room with:Prussia/Gilbert

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for this honor<p>

Frina17 as Canada.


	22. Registration: Adriano Hernando Carriedo

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form

Nation name: Columbia

Human name: Adriano Hernando Carriedo

Nicknames: Adri Adri (My stupid little sister Alice calls me that- anyone else who does will be without their head.) Adrian

Height: 6'2

Eye color: dark green

Hair color/length/style: chestnut brown, the same style as Papi's (Spain)

Alliances: basically with all my siblings (even though I don't like a few of them)

Personality, Please describe in depth: I'm pretty much a loner and I can be controlling (according to Alice- wait, why am I talking about my stupid hermanita?)

Style of clothing: jeans, t-shirts, converse sneakers, etc.

Likes: reading, being alone, coffee

Dislikes: Alice, some of my other siblings, England and his crappy cooking, when Alice wrestles me without notice and wins.

Favorite foods: Spanish food, anything traditional

Least favorite foods: England's crappy food, anything Alice/one of my siblings that I don't like makes

Favorite activities: listening to music, sitting in my room and studying, playing futbol (soccer)

Least favorite activities: "family" outings with my siblings (well, I'm okay with family outings if all we're doing is playing futbol *shrugs*)

National History: Well, Papi found me in 1499 and later on, when he found some of my younger siblings, he made me watch them since he couldn't always be there for us.

National flag colors/ look: a thick stripe of golden yellow then a thinner stripe of blue and a thinner stripe of red below the blue.

National flower: Flor de Mayo (Cattleya trianae)

National animal: Condor

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: don't have one.

Person you would like to room with: Anyone BUT Alice. better yet, I'd rather have no room mate please. gracias.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for this honor<p>

Alice Stein as Columbia


	23. Registration: Roderich Edelstein

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: The Republic of Austria

Human name: Roderich Edelstein

Nicknames: Roddy, Specs, although he doesn't enjoy nicknames much.

Height: 5' 9''

Eye color: Purple

Hair color/length/style: Dark brown/short/swept to the left most of the time. He also has a curl on his right, Mariazell.

Alliances: Hungary, Germany, Switzerland (they don't talk that much anymore though), Liechtenstein.

Personality, Please describe in depth: He's sort of stuck up, and can be easily annoyed. He is sophisticated and will usually not part-take in anything childish. He usually only relaxes when he's playing the piano, and likes to express his feelings through the music.

Style of clothing: Aristocratic

Likes: Piano, saving money, cakes, and Hungary.

Dislikes: Prussia, when people annoy him in general, most mainstream music that America listens to, loud noises, getting his clothes dirty.

Favorite foods: Cakes, gourmet food, beer, fancy finger foods.

Least favorite foods: Calamari, America's greasy fast food places.

Favorite activities: Playing the piano and other instruments, reading, baking.

Least favorite activities: Physical labor.

National History: .org/wiki/Austria

National flag colors/ look: three equal horizontal bands of red (top), white, and red. The Austrian flag is the second-oldest flag in use

National flower: Edelweiss

National animal: Black Eagle

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: None.

Person you would like to room with: Anyone.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for this honor<p>

TheCleverestName as Austria


	24. Registration: Arthur Kirkland

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: England/United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

Human name: Arthur Kirkland

Nicknames: Some call me Artie, Iggy, or the like. I actually don't mind them, contrary to popular belief. -mutter- It's the people who say them...

Height: -mumble- must you bloody well know… oh! -cough- I neither, at the moment, have such information, nor the opportunity to acquire it. My apologies.

Eye color: Green

Hair color/length/style: Blonde, somewhat short, asymmetrically messy.

Alliances: America, Canada, China, France, Russia, Japan, Australia, New Zealand

Personality, Please describe in depth: I am a gentleman towards women, and am never afraid to say something if it bloody well needs be said. I can be cynical, cheeky, sharp-tongued, impatient and antagonistic, especially towards my enemies… and some allies. On the other hand the people to whom I am polite and respectful outnumber greatly those to whom I am not.

Style of clothing: Most of the time I maintain a presentable clothing style and a respectable aura about me. But… every now and again I will wear what one could assume is… punk clothing.

Likes: Fantasy novels/movies, rock music, writing, motorcycles, brawling, et cetera.

Dislikes: Reasonably, I lack the ability to tolerate a number of things (and people), a few of which (whom) being idiots, frogs and brats.

Favorite foods: Fish and chips, scones, hard liquor, hot tea, many others. I am not very picky when it comes to foods.

Least favorite foods: The spicy variety, I suppose.

Favorite activities: Reading, embroidery, listening to rock, gardening, practicing magic, potion-brewing, playing football or rugby, among other things.

Least favorite activities: Socialization, being interrupted, having my patience or boundaries tested, et cetera.

National History: There are spaces in the links- en. /wiki/United_Kingdom_of_Great_Britain_and_Ireland or if you prefer,  
>www. woodlands-junior. kent.<p>

National flag colors/ look: red, white and blue/Two red crosses outlined by white and in a blue background.

National flower: Rose

National animal: Lion

Nation pet: Flying Mint Bunny

Person you would like to room with: Any lot other than that ** Spain or the bloody French frog.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for this honor<p>

yukinothekoneko as IGGY XD


	25. Registration: Sarah Louise Jones

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Commonwealth of Virginia

Human name: Sarah Louise Jones

Nicknames: Dominion, Lousie, or Alfred's girl (Just because I'm a State doesn't mean I'm his girl)

Height:5'3"

Eye color: Sky Blue

Hair color/length/style: Mid-back length normally in a high pony-tail or low pig-tails, Naturally Honey Blond but it's been dyed so many times it looks almost platinum. But at the moment it's dark blue with red bangs and the tips are white.

Alliances: Well...Whoever is in an alliance with Al, plus the other 49 states. Oh, and I really enjoy stealing Al's 'pets' so he gets mad at me alot. Oh and England makes my angry but I love Scotland and France, well I'm on good terms with the Bad Touch Trio really. Oh and Greece, we bond over cats :D

Personality, Please describe in depth: Easy to annoy, enjoy's reading, drawing, sewing, writing, listening to music. I'm a compulsive stealer but manage to flirt my way out of most trouble. Naturally flirty, I may cuss a bit if mad or really happy. I randomly break out into song's of any language I know. Slightly bipolar after the Civil War. For the most part I tend to be like my climate though, so I can be very happy and all for a minute then I'll just be like 'RWAR' it gets on peoples nerves but it's me...sorry it started raining.

Style of clothing: Comfy but revealing like low cut shirts mini-skirts jeans normally tight but not skinny oh and I always wear heals or my classic Vans.

Likes: Cats, Pizza, Anime, reading, writing, most art things, volunteering with kids, swimming, dancing, singing, stealing things, flirting with people (Al swears I spend way to much time with France, I agree) flaunting my chest (while not as big as Ukraine's chest pretty damn close and it's natural I'm not Florida or Cali) shopping, really fast, scary, high, rolla' coasters!

Dislikes: England, having a bad boob or shoe day.

Favorite foods: Pizza, vitamin water, pretzels, and anything that tastes like oranges'

Least favorite foods: English food and fast food

Favorite activities: Look at my likes most of those count here ;3

Least favorite activities: Anything having to do with England.

History:...long very long. Ask Al.

National flag colors/ look: dark blue with a weird dude in a white circle in the middle surrounded by red flowers I think...

National flower: dogwood

National animal: cardinal

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: My cat, she's half tabby half Himalayan so she's fluffy and has the prettiest blue eyes, oh right Vera

Person you would like to room with: Someone interesting, like Scotland or France, or maybe Greece or Lichtenstein cause she's so cute...really as long as it's not England or Al (I see him to much anyway) I don't really mind.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for this honor<p>

blueRAYE13 as Virginia


	26. Registration: Prudence Birkesson

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Pennsylvania

Human name: Prudence Birkesson

Nicknames: Prue

Height: 5' 5"

Eye color: olive green

Hair color/length/style: waist length, straight, dark, sepia brown

Alliances: Delaware, Sweden, Germany, America, Lithuania, France

Personality, Please describe in depth: Prue is a quiet, intellegant girl. Loves furthering her own education. Very tomboyish, loves playing football.

Style of clothing: Mostly tank tops and khakis or jeans, combat boots, ALWAYS wears a cloak given to her by her big brother when she and Delaware were still the New Sweden colony.

Likes: Football, cats, the color green, science class, english class

Dislikes: Dogs, the color red, shorts and skirts, dresses, ignorant people

Favorite foods: Anything chocolate

Least favorite foods: Shrimp

Favorite activities: Football, leaf collecting, writing, reading, dodgeball, swimming, farming

Least favorite activities: Pushups, running (unless it's towards a football), cleaning, fighting

National History: Found with her brother Delware by Sweden and Finland, was taken away by England, later on was 'given' to Germany as a subordinate, but became close to him after a while. Despite being a pacifist, she helped her brother in both the revolutionary and civil wars.

National flag colors/ look: Blue background, two horses on either side of a sheild that says virtue, liberty, and independance

National flower: Mountain Laurel

National animal: White tailed deer

Nation pet: White tailed deer fawn, Oak, and gray cat, River

Person you would like to room with: No preference

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for this honor<p>

RoseleafISHTAR as Pennsylvania


	27. Registration: Margaret Ann Chang

Nation name: Republic of Singapore

Human name: Margaret Ann Chang

Nicknames: Maggy, Singa-chan

Height: 4'11"

Eye color: Brown

Hair color/length/style: Reddish Brown, shoulder length, worn in a hair clip

Alliances: AESEAN, UK, US, Asian Tigers, Japan usually tries to be frednly with everyone.

Personality, Please describe in depth: Generally freindly, outgowing and often all little to nice, She also has avery fiesty, tsundere-ish side to her that somes out strongest when Hong Kong England and/or Malaysia are involved. But can be shown to anyone when she gets angry. She tries to pass herself off as a proper lady but generally, that does not fare well. She is constantly thinking about buisness and money and brags about her GDP whenever she gets a chance. Almost always smiling, when she isn't WATCH OUT.

Style of clothing: Generally wearls well tailored buisness attire, prefeering skirt suits because they are more lady like. Even when dressing casually she shall be dressed very well, wearing generally well corrdinated and often very expensives diesinger clothing.

Likes: Money, hi tech gadgets, food, order, Malaysia (Sometimes), Indonesia (sometimes), Hong Kong (ocaisonally), other AESEAN contries, England (Sometimes) America (most of the time) China (usually) anyone listed in Allies. soccer, basketball Ghost Stories

Dislikes: Racism, troublmakers, Malaysia (sometimes), Indoenesia (sometimes), England (Sometimes) Hong Kong (supposedly), recessions. England's cooking

Favorite foods:Chicken Rice, Laksa, Chilli Crab

Least favorite foods: None

Favorite activities: Watching the stock market, studying, looking at her countries rankings, braggin about her countires rankings, cooking, Girl talking, soccer.

Least favorite activities: Dealing with people tick her off, watching a declining market.

National History: .org/wiki/History_of_Singapore

National flag colors/ look: A Red and white bicolor with a red upper half and a white lower half with a waxing crescent moon and five stars in the upper left hand conrner.

National flower: Vanda Miss Joaquim

National animal: Merlion

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Merli, a Merlion kept in a tank in her room/

Person you would like to room with: Any Asian Girl

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you for this honor<p>

bradpara as singapore

dorms open next monday, thats when i wil pm you guys for your dialog and who you want to meet first okayz?


	28. dorm opening date anouncement

ANOUNCEMENT!

* * *

><p>Dear students,<p>

Dorms will be open on Monday! Pm me with who you want to meet on your first day on campus. Classes will start on Wednesday.

Dean,

Prof. Romi Islands


	29. Registration: Alfred F Jones

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: The United States of America / USA

Human name: Alfred F Jones

Nicknames: Al; the Hero ; Amazing.

Height: 6 something;

Eye color: Blue

Hair color/length/style: Blond short stylish cut…with one piece that wont lay down, that's Nantucket.

Alliances: Who doesn't love me, seriously. …okay, well maybe Cuba doesn't. …and a couple others that I've made mad… *sheepish*

Personality, Please describe in depth: Man where can I begin, I'm outgoing, brave, looked to by the whole world, I'm practically the hero when any sign of trouble hits. (America is the loud, and most obnoxious –some say- of the countries/students . He thinks highly of himself, and is more than willing to put his neck on the line for the sake of being the Hero, in fact he encourages it. Despite acting like a self-centered clown, Alfred is a rather intelligent boy with great ideas…now only if he'll come down to earth long enough to put some rationality into those ideas.

Style of clothing: Man, I like a lot of styles; Depends on my mood for that day, though it's usually just a print-T and comfy jeans. The Hero does better in the comfort of his own clothes.

Likes: NASA, archeology, Aliens (my Best Friend Tony!), National Parks, camping, swimming, Ronald McDonald, Super heros, being the Hero, my voice, Japan, Iggy, my brother, colorful cakes, Christmas, ocean, BBQs and Rodeos, Halloween, Candy, new diets….

Dislikes: (Russia), Villains, Space trash flying toward Earth, Global Warming, Disease, suffering and crying, disappointment.

Favorite foods: Hamburger!, French fry, shakes, fried fair food, corn, (…Arthur's scones. Don't tell anyone!)

Least favorite foods: French food Bleh!

Favorite activities: Visiting Japan, lighting Fireworks, driving, partying, inventing and improving, calling Iggy, surfing (waves and the net), being the hero!

Least favorite activities: Filling out applications on an empty stomach.

National History: I was found, grew up with Arthur, wanted freedom and got it on July 4, 1776. He's still pretty sore about it. I totally skipped a lot in there, seriously, to not already know my history is like a sin. I've had some tussles, but I always come out the Hero!

National flag colors/ look: 50 white stars on a bed of navy blue by the side of 13 red and white stripes. The worlds most amazing flag.

National flower: Rose

National animal: Bald Eagle and American Bison (might I add, are both indigenous and only in America. Hell yeah!)

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: well… I have Tony.

Person you would like to room with: Maybe Either Iggy, or Mattie. Anyone but Russia!

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University. Thanks Prof

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Bakura From School as America and France<p> 


	30. Registration: Francis Bonnefoy

Nation name: . Je m'appelle République française (Republique francaise), otherwise known as France.

Human name: Francis Bonnefoy

Nicknames: Your soon to be lover. *wink*

Height: 6' (mais, height does not matter when it comes to love)

Eye color: Bleu

Hair color/length/style: I am blonde, beautiful and silky way down to my shoulders.  
>Alliances: Not that I need anyone, but I suppose Angleterre, Amerique, and mon petit Mattieu are among my closest.<p>

Personality, Please describe in depth: I have had many lovers, they have all been very satisfied, and…well still are. If I have not had the pleasure of meeting you yet, please look me up, I'd be more than happy to share my romantic language with you. …That sums it up pretty well.

Style of clothing: My sense of fashion is but of the absolute best. Very better than that tacky punk outfit that Angleterre wears, and they fit better than the baggy clothes of Amerique. Everyone seems to be jealous of my style.

Likes: Myself, a lot. Adorable Italian boys, Mattieu, Angleterre, Le tour Eiffel, My friends and the time we have together*.

Dislikes: Tacky clothing; The English language and those refusing to learn la langue d'amour ; A certain someone who would not let me have MY Olympics, Scary Germans.

Favorite foods: wine, cheese, escargot, frog legs, foie gras, crêpes  
>Least favorite foods: That trash the Angleterre calls edible food, and hamburgers.<br>Favorite activities: honhonhon. Am I allowed to mention *that* in this application?

Least favorite activities: watching English tourists walk my streets.  
>National History: It is a very long one full of tragic heart break, many lovers, and much more to come. I can tell you that I have one very many battles, and am quite well off for myself.<p>

National flag colors/ look: Rouge, Bleu, et Blanche. une tres belle tricolore.  
>National flower: Iris<br>National animal: Gallic Rooster.  
>Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Perhaps I will look into getting a poodle. That or Pierre the parrot.<br>Person you would like to room with: Perhaps Antonio and Gilbert. Mattieu would be very pleasant. ou Angleterre, we have some catching up to do (he just doesn't know it).

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Bakura From School as France and America<p> 


	31. Registration: Christina

Nation name: Dominican Republic

Human name: Christina

Nicknames:Chris,Crissy

Height:5,2

Eye color:brown

Hair color/length/style:  
>shoulder length, curly brown hair<p>

Alliances: Spain, China, Japan, England, Russia, and France

Personality, Please describe in depth:  
>When you first met her she is shy but when she is around good friends, she acts carefree and childish.<p>

Style of clothing:  
>plain, purple dress with blue bow tied around the waist.<p>

Likes:horses, birds, traveling, anime, videogames, reading, hugs, and drawing.

Dislikes: Wars, fighting, perverted France,disloyalty, and snobby, rich girls.

Favorite foods:  
>plantans, peppermints, bread, pocky, bubblegum, cupcakes, ribs, peaches, and chicken.<p>

Least favorite foods:  
>coconuts, smoothies, broccoli, and cafeteria food.<p>

Favorite activities:  
>reading, drawing, writing, horseback riding, cooking, and hanging out with friends.<p>

Least favorite activities:  
>exercise, doing homework, studying, and cleaning.<p>

National History:  
>(Since is shy doesn't really talk about history expect for the fact it was a very fertile country)<p>

National flag colors/ look:  
>Red, white, and blue with crest in middle.<p>

National flower:

Treepeony

National animal:

Palmchat

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*:  
>pink cockatoo<p>

Person you would like to room with: Japan, China, or Prussia.

* * *

><p>coolgirl3890 as Dominican Republic<p> 


	32. Registration: Annabel Kirkland

Nation name: Featherstone (It's a town/civil parish in England)

Human name: Annabel Kirkland

Nicknames: Anna, Annabel Lee or Feather.

Height: *blush* I-I'm short... I'm sorry! Please don't make fun of me! I'm only 4'10" if I translated it correctly into feet and inches.. I'm sure to grow sooner or later though...

Eye color: Grey-blue

Hair color/length/style: Short, blonde hair much like England's, but slightly longer and better kept.

Alliances: England, Canada, France, Australia, Russia, China, New Zealand, Japan. If you meant actual friends I don't have many.

Personality, Please describe in depth: Timid, I am easily scared and am shy. I can have small bursts of temper but it rarely happens. People think I can't think for myself often and I wind up getting caught up in trouble that others started. I trust people easily, but when I become friends with someone I tend to speak my mind more. Though I dislike it when it happens I cry easily.

Style of clothing: Normally I wear a light blue dress.

Likes: I enjoy Mythical creatures, needle work, Shakespeare, classical music. But sometimes when others aren't watching I listen to punk music, I'm kind of embarrassed about that.

Dislikes: Loud or obnoxious people, I don't hate them. But they tend to be mean. I also don't like fighting.

Favorite foods: I love most Indian food (the spicier the better), scones, Earl Grey (tea), fish and chips, and pastries.

Least favorite foods: Papa has taught me to 'hate' French cuisine. No offence to any French people though- I'm sorry! But I don't actually mind it. Just not escargot.

Favorite activities: Embroidery, talking to my friends*, taking walks, and fencing(yet another thing I'm terrified of admitting to people).

Least favorite activities: public speaking.

National History: en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Featherstone I think it's the first one on the list. Just replace the (dot's) with a period.

National flag colors/ look: Union Jack: Blue base colour with a red and white cross with a red and white 'X' behind it.

National flower: Rose

National animal: Lion

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: I have been rehabilitating this alley cat I found. Does that count?

Person you would like to room with: Anyone I know well. Maybe England if he doesn't mind me being there.

*= Imaginary friends, she is often seen wandering talking to 'herself'

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you worldsweaver. hope you like this<p> 


	33. Registration: Elizaveta Héderváry

Nation name: Hungary

Human name: Elizaveta Héderváry

Nicknames:Eliza,Liza,Lizzie,Liz

Height: 5 ft 3in, (160cm)

Eye color: Green

Hair color/length/style:A dark brownish blonde,it ends mid back. My bangs fall just over her slightly wavy and I keeps a small flower pinned in it.

Alliances:Italy,Austria,(Japan because he invented yaoi, even if he's not a student here...yet ;D)

Personality, Please describe in depth: Haha, I was very tomboyish when I was young but I've finally grown out of my knack of wearing male clothes. I'm still very free spirited and am willing to smack anyone who annoys me with a pan that I often carrys in my bag. Many people say I'm reliable and able to take care of myself. It's no secret that I am obsessed yaoi fan and often pictures memebers of the school together. ;)

Style of clothing: I usually am seen wearing many different types of dresses,long or mid length skirts,cardigans,sweaters when cooler,or generally nice tops that arent to flashy.

Likes:The outdoors,yaoi,animals,listening to classical music,Austria,Italy,Smacking Prussia with my frying pan.

Dislikes: Prussia,homophobics,when people remind me of my past(How I used to dress like a man,how I believed I was a man)How people think that Prussia and I have sexual tension I mean really? The guys full of himself!

Favorite foods: Meat,vegetables,fruits,bread,cheeses,honey. Spicy foods and sweets like cakes and cookies. I also enjoy milk and water. Wines cool too...

Least favorite foods: Sour foods and that crap tea England always trys to serve..

Favorite activities: Hmmm...I guess basicly everything in my likes. Although I enjoy dancing too..I wonder why I didn't put that in there.

Least favorite activities: Anything that has Prussia in it. Basicly everything in my dislikes.

National History: Err,it's rather long and I don't feel like spilling.

National flag colors/ look: Um well, It has 3 bold stripes, top one red,middle one white, bottom one green...sound familiar...

National flower: Tulip

National animal: Turul

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: My pan ;3 Watch out Prussia!

Person you would like to room with: I'd perfer a girl but I'm not to picky. I have a pan incase someone trys anything.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thank you.<p>

Romi Is the Former HRE Fyi everyone


	34. Registration: Juliana Alvares

Nation name:The Federative Republic of Brazil

Human name: Juliana Alvares

Nicknames: Jules

Height: 5"4'

Eye color: Brown

Hair color/length/style: Long wavy brown hair that goes past her shoulders.

Alliances: United Nations

Personality, Please describe in depth: Happy-go-lucky and very friendly, Brazil is a person who will turn your frown upside down. She's loyal and dependable but she's also stubborn and doesn't take criticism very well.

Style of clothing: Short shirt and jean shorts with sandals.

Likes: Partys, having fun, being with friends, family, Those in the United Nations(that's the whole world!), outdoors

Dislikes: Criticism, being alone, lack of fun, staying inside, being rushed

Favorite foods: Feijoada(stew of beans, beef, and pork), Honey cake, Pizza

Least favorite foods: English food, Hamburgers

Favorite activities: Football(soccer), Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Capoeira, Vale tudo

Least favorite activities: None

National History: .org/wiki/History_of_Brazil

National flag colors/ look: Green background with a yellow diamond and a blue circle with the nations motto:"Ordem e Progresso" (Order and Progress)

National flower: .org/wiki/Tabebuia_chrysotricha

National animal: Macaw, jaguar

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Koko the jaguar

Person you would like to room with: Anyone

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>medpie31 as brazil<p> 


	35. Registration: Destiny Jefferson

State/ territory/providence name: New York

Human name: Destiny Jefferson

Nicknames: Dest, none.

Height:4'11 1/2"

Eye color: Venom green

Hair color/length/style: Blackish brown middle-of-back length hair.

Alliances: America, Big Brother Jamestown, the other 49 states. Japan I'd say. I don't like England too much, though. Dunkirk. France 'cause him and Dunk are close. Lithuania and Lichenstein. Russia because we both scare people sometimes. N. Italy because he likes to take care of my pet!

Personality, Please describe in depth: I'm "not all there" sometimes. America and Big Brother think I'm nice, or weird. I zone out alot. I act distant to new commers, but I'm friendly. Unless I'm in a bad mood. Then I decide to attack on a whim, so beware!

Style of clothing: Plain blue, green, black, or red shirt with alternating vests. Black jeans. Sometimes a hat with a bass or seagull on it.

Likes: America, pizza, chocolate, cats, wolves, dogs, owls, Big Brother Jamestown, horror movies, cereal, bacon, ham, turkey, ribs, hot dogs, my little girl Dunkirk, hanging out with Japan, violence, cameras, pictues, mountains, and all my pets.

Dislikes: England, France to a degree of course, Austria, too much quiet without a headache, migranes, being with Austria, too little TV, people who make fun of my height, annoying birds who steal my cash like Gilbird.

Favorite foods: Chocolate, pizza, pastas, meats, cucumbers, apples, pears, oranges, bananas, plain old sugar.

Least favorite foods: All seafoods, England's horrible cooking, snails, frogs, deer, bunny.

Favorite activities: Scaring America with scary movies, playing with my big brother, hunting France down everytime he hits on my little girl, spending time with Japan, giving advice to Dunkirk, sleeping, reading, having eating contests with America (which I tend to win), throwing England's horrible cooking at him, being comforted during a thunder and lightning storm (DON'T TELL FRANCE OR ENGLAND PLEASE!)

Least favorite activities: Letting France hit on my little girl, being ignored by big brother, being all alone without any technology, not being able to do anything when NetFlix screws up, crappy horribly plotted romances, the entire Twilight series including the films, being out in the rain, having someone see my weaknesses and messing with me about it, being too close to bugs and rodents.

History: Google or Yahoo it! I'm not the kind to give out info.

National flag colors/ look: Dark or navy blue, with Liberty on the left and the blindfolded Justice on the right. There is the nature of the Hudson River and two ships that represent inland and forgein trading, which are important to me. An eagle surmounting a world globe. Excelsior is the motto on my flag.

National flower: Red rose.

National animal: Beaver.

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: A calico black and tan cat named Caramel. I love her so.

Person you would like to room with: Um, Japan or Big Brother Jamestown. Or Russia, Lichenstein, or Lithuania. Doesn't matter to me.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>i hope you like this<p> 


	36. Registration: Gael Kirkland

Nation name: Northern Ireland

Human name: Gael Kirkland

Nicknames: North(by R.O.I)a lot of people call me either Ireland or NI.

Height: I'm smaller than Iggy, I know that much.

Eye color: Green

Hair color/length/style: Dark Red, below shoulders, wavy/messy.

Alliances:Iggy and probably anyone he allies with, since we're both part of the U.K.

Personality, Please describe in depth: (she can come off quite tough/rude at first, but she has a love for things that people wouldn't expect her to.)I can be polite when I want to be. I can be very foul-mouthed towards people if they annoy me enough, especially Iggy, Scot, Wales and R.O.I (thankfully the latter 3 aren't here). I'm a very musical person, and I love to play the violin. I have my moments where I go a bit sad/depressed, but, I tend to be ready to work with people, even if I don't like them.

Style of clothing: A long green dress if it's for something important or a fancy party, but, my casual clothing can be anything really. Typically short-ish skirts, a shirt/t-shirt of some kind, a jacket that looks good and some boots.

Likes: Music, fantasy related things, romance movies/books, dancing.

Dislikes: Sitting still for too long, when a movie/story has no depth to it, her brother(R.O.I), we can get along, but, not often. He hates me because I chose to stay with Iggy.

Favorite foods: Scones, stew, cakes, stout(Guinness), Irish coffee, whiskey and baileys. I'm not an alcoholic, I just like them.

Least favorite foods: Anything American.

Favorite activities: Playing+listening to music, dancing, writing and drawing.

Least favorite activities: Sports besides dancing.

National History: Lots of ** happened, I was only truly formed in 1921. So I'm young, but, I look like the other countries, not a kid like Sealand.

National flag colors/ look: The Union Jack. I don't have my own official flag.

National flower: Shamrock

National animal: *sigh* I don't have one.

Nation pet*Like Gilbird for Prussia*: There's a leprechaun called Dave living in my wardrobe, but he's not really a pet.

Person you would like to room with: I don't know, there aren't any girls here who I know. Personally, I'd rather room with someone who I knew, but, they're all boys. TT^TT

* * *

><p>Koneko on Lyoko as Northern Ireland (=.=) hope you like this<p> 


	37. Registration: Jenna Suplicki

Nation name: Israel

Human name: Jenna Suplicki (female even though i don't look it)

Nicknames: Jailbait (Don't ask...)

Height: 5'2

Eye color: light brown and green

Hair color/length/style: dirty blonde/very short/pixie cut

Alliances: America, Russia, Germany, India, Turkey, Ethiopia,

Personality, Please describe in depth: She has a cold feeling about her. Very Militaristic Slow to trust anyone due to being back-stabbed in the past. In all reality, once you get past the hard exterior she is quite kind and gentle and has a passion for sunflowers and rain. Very kind especially to her allies and is very generous and volunteers often

Style of clothing:Emo, punk, skater, goth...Often seen in military fatigues.

Likes: (Secret crush on Russia) America, England, Sunflowers, Rain, fighting, guns, knives, warfare, reading, and also likes to cook and play video games and watch horror movies, especially zombie ones. Resident Evil and Silent Hill. Also studies medicine and herbal remedies with China occasionally

Dislikes: Palestine. Unnecessary bloodshed. All the strife and war ravaging her country. France's perverted nature. Belarus' stalker ways, being bullied by all the other middle eastern countries constantly

Favorite foods: Steak and beef stew

Least favorite foods: Calamari and Sushi

Favorite activities: Fighting, boxing, karate, Tai chi, and training with Germany

Least favorite activities: Being near enemies, being bullied all the time (she's bullied a lot)

National History: Has been here since biblical times. Only just became an official country in 1949. Currently fending off terrorists.

National flag colors/ look: White and light blue. light blue star of David in the center and light blue lins horizontally near top and bottom

National flower: Cyclamen

National animal: Hoopoe (it's a bird)

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Candy, a Canaan Dog who can talk like Kumajirou-female

Person you would like to room with: Russia or America or Turkey or England...or Greece...

* * *

><p>thanks<p> 


	38. Registration: Aaron White

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Alaska

Human name: Aaron White

Nicknames: Whitey, A

Height:5'11"

Eye color: Ice blue

Hair color/length/style: silver hair that's about to the bottom of my ears but shorter in the front, only reaching down to the bottom of my eyebrows, and it's always messy and windblown.

Alliances: I usually try to stay out of alliances because that might just end up making me enemies, but I guess America and the other states, but I'm so far away from them that I don't see them that much.

Personality, Please describe in depth: I'm rather reserved and don't talk much, but I'm not shy at all. I tend to be cold and cynical, and I am always over-analyzing people. But once you get to know me, I'm hilarious and fun to be around. If something needs to be said, I'll just say it, right out and no beating around the bush. I am rather hard to get aggravated, but get annoyed easily. But when you are the one that made me snap, then you'd better look out, because I don't forgive easily and I never forget. I absolutely love being outside but I am also very smart.

Style of clothing: Most of the time I wear something like comfy jeans, leather hunting boots and natural colored T-shirts, but if it's very cold out I'll be wearing black or white snow gear.

Likes: Being outside, hunting, fishing, other sports, dogs, the northern lights, reading, writing, snow, mountains, the moon and sun, being alone with my thoughts sometimes, etc.

Dislikes: loud obnoxious inconsiderate people, war, staying in one place too long, naive/ignorant people, most authority figureheads, people who consider only their own well being, anything that threatens my family and friends, hot weather, people that mess with my home, etc.

Favorite foods: ice cream, chocolate, strawberries, seafood, other berries, meat in general,pie, etc.

Least favorite foods: steamed oysters, eggs, cucumbers, eggplants, peanuts, pizza, fast food, etc.

Favorite activities: hunting, shooting (or using projectile weapons in general. It doesn't matter what I use or throw, I always hit the target), reading, writing, practice fighting (karate and the like), track and field, snowboarding, mountain climbing,camping, hiking,snowball fights, etc.

Least favorite activities:making snow men, cross country, cooking, curling, luge, physical exertion until the point of collapsing, meetings where nothing gets done, explaining obvious things to people, teaching, etc.

History: I used to live with Russia until America bought me in 1867 for under two cents an acre and I entered the Union as the 49th state in1959. If you want to know more, look it up yourself.

National flag colors/ look: dark blue flag with five yellow stars arcing down from the right corner to the center, and another arc of three yellow stars starting in the middle next to the first arc to the upper right hand corner, and the last star on that arc is larger than the other stars. This is what is often said about it:

Eight stars of gold on a field of blue -

Alaska's flag. May it mean to you

The blue of the sea, the evening sky,

The mountain lakes, and the flow'rs nearby;

The gold of the early sourdough's dreams,

The precious gold of the hills and streams;

The brilliant stars in the northern sky,

The "Bear" - the "Dipper" - and, shining high,

The great North Star with its steady light,

Over land and sea a beacon bright.

Alaska's flag - to Alaskans dear,

The simple flag of a last frontier.

National flower: forget-me-not

National animal: Moose

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: A jet black wolf with emerald green eyes that follows me everywhere. He can be protective of my friends and I and if anybody tries to attack me or my friends, he will fight the attacker. His name is Liulfr and he's been around me ever since I can remember. I call him Ly.

Person you would like to room with: Somebody who likes Liulfr and who Liulfr likes and who is not France.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Nightshade974 as Alaska<p> 


	39. Registration: Ivan Braginsky

snickums10 thanks!

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form

Nation name: Russia

Human name: Ivan Braginski

Nicknames: none

Height: 182 cm/ 71.65 inches

Eye color: Purple

Hair color/length/style: Light Grey/ short

Alliances: China, Britian/Uk, America, France,

Personality, Please describe in depth: When young, i was abused and to this day mentaly broken, i have a child face but can become esly drunk from large amounts of vodka. When Soviet Russia Fell apart, i became enclosed within myself, i wanted to avoid anybody and everybody. I have a kind side but nobody bothers to look for it.

Style of clothing: Large tan drench coat with long pale scarf

Likes: Sunflowers, Vodka, China, and his sisters

Dislikes: the snow, General Winter, and how Belarus wishes to marry him

Favorite foods: borsch (a type of soup)

Least favorite foods: American Burgers

Favorite activities: hearing/seeing pain and Stalking china

Least favorite activities: getting stalked by Belarus

National History: full of blood

National flag colors/ look: three Proud colors going horizontally, White on top, blue in the middle, and red on the bottom

National flower: Chamomile (wishes it to be sunflower)

National animal: brown bear

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Sunflower/ water pipe

Person you would like to room with: China

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Poor China XD<p> 


	40. Registration: Victoria B Kingsly

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form

Nation name: Republic of Seychelles

Human name: Victoria B. Kingsly

Nicknames: Sey chan, chellie, Sey, toria

Height:5''3.5

Eye color: dark brown

Hair color/length/style: black 6 in hair in two pig tail (with red bows)

Alliances: France, England, Japan, , Germany, Hungary, and America.

Personality, Please describe in depth: I'm laid back and messy, I tend to complain about the high cost of living, I'm usually cheerful around everyone. (scared of Russia)

Style of clothing: I wear a sky blue dress that is knee length with white sandals.

Likes: The beach, sun, sand, fish, the ocean, dolphins.

Dislikes: England's food, the winter months, snow, being controlled, no money.

Favorite foods: Fish(tuna), fresh fruit, French cuisine, curry.

Least favorite foods: English food, hamburgers.

Favorite activities: Playing on the beach, swimming, playing with dolphins.

Least favorite activities: Paperwork

National History: Was discovered by french explorers, the french toke control in 1756 by Captain Nicholas Morphey. Then the british token control from 1794 through 1810. Then they surrender to Mauritius, signed the Treaty of Paris, and Seychelles became a Republic instead of a Commonwealth.

National flag colors/ look: Blue, yellow, red, white, green.

National flower: The Tropicbird Orchid

National animal: The striped dolphin

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Pink dolphin

Person you would like to room with: Japan or Jamaica if there.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Thanks animegurf13<p> 


	41. Registration: Alistair Solaris

Real Adrian's brothers OC XD

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Sun

Human name: Alistair Solaris

Nicknames: I have none

Height: 6 ft

Eye color : Golden

Hair color/length/style: Shoulder length golden blond, wild/ wavy

Alliances: personification of the moon and Romi Islands

Personality, Please describe in depth: Cold and Sadistic/cruel

Style of clothing: dressy casual

Likes: Romi Islands

Dislikes: anyone that gets in my way

Favorite foods: Romi Islands cusine

Least favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite activities: Messing with Celest vargas and Romi

Least favorite activities: Dealing with Romi's overprotective family

National History: you already know that Romi Dearest

National flag colors/ look: I have no flag

National flower: I like moon lillies

National animal: none

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: viper named Lacrimosa

Person you would like to room with: anyone

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>thanks Analas! XD your character gives me the chills XD<p> 


	42. Registration:Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Reino de España

Human name: Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Nicknames: Well…Lovi calls me a 'tomato bastard' a lot..does that count?

Height: Ahaha~ I forgot. Lo siento~.

Eye color: Verde!

Hair color/length/style: It'smarrón ycorto! [Brown and short]

Alliances: Well…My Lovi! And Feli! And..I guess Francis and Gilbert too!

Personality, Please describe in depth: Ahahaha~ well I'm very cheerful and talkative. But

when I'm angry then I can be pretty scary sometime. ;)

Style of clothing: It varies a lot~. But usually I like my tan uniform.

Likes: Lovi, Feli, churros, hanging out with Francis and Gilbert, paella, meeting new people,

carnations, and tomatoes!

Dislikes: Inglaterra.

Favorite foods: Tomatoes, paella, and churros!

Least favorite foods: British and American…

Favorite activities: cooking and siestas~!

Least favorite activities: Working with Inglaterra.

National History: Ahaha~ it's REALLY long~ so I forgot a lot of it~. But I remember everything with Lovi!

National flag colors/ look: la rojigualda~!

National flower: Carnation

National animal: Bull

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: I have a pet bull~!

Person you would like to room with: Lovi! Or Lovi and Feli!

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Dogsrule as spain too! XD<p> 


	43. Registration: Allison CarrideoJones

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Florida

Human name: Allison Carrideo-Jones

Nicknames: Ally

Height: I don't know And I don't care!

Eye color: Blue-Green

Hair color/length/style: dirty blonde/ mid shoulder/ has hair in a pony tail or down with curls.

Alliances: Alfred, Antonio, Italy, Romano, and England

Personality, Please describe in depth: Can be out going and a little lazy when I want to be. I love to hang with friends that I know, a little shy around new people. I got a bad mouth from hanging with Romano to much.

Style of clothing: Jeans, T-shirt, different colored converses (depends on my mood), and a cool Jean jacket.

Likes: Softball, volleyball, anime, pizza, Hamburgers and hanging with friends

Dislikes: Englands food!

Favorite foods: Hamburgers, pizza, pasta, fast food, chinese, and what ever I'm inthe mood for.

Least favorite foods: Whatever England cooks!

Favorite activities: whatever my friends like to do.

Least favorite activities: american football

National History: I can't remember much because of all the hurricanes,

National flag colors/ look:White with a red x on it, and a person with the landscape behind him.

National flower:Orange blossoms.

National animal:Florida panther

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: A cute blonde tabby kitten

Person you would like to room with: California, Spain, or anyone who wants to room with me.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Thanks and nice pen name PhantomDarkFanGirl2011<p> 


	44. Registration: Martha Venair

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Scorpinox Islands

Human name: Martha Venair

Nicknames:Marty, Mars, Scorpion, Scorpio, Wolf girl

Height: 5'11

Eye color: forest green with fleckss of blue, red and gold

Hair color/length/style: shoulder lenth light blond hair with a silverish tone

Alliances: Russia, Cuba, China, Noradics

Personality, Please describe in depth: Biopolar, Always happy and go lucky with friends if not a little sarcastic and playful vilolent when alone with Russia), but if spends anough time with them all at the same time WW3 will start. When not with friends will act bored and unistruted in everything but will plot enemies deaths when alone ( prone to start fights if alies or friends are insulted).

Style of clothing: Black. loose flowing and hates dresses and skirts other then when friends get her into them, hates pink

Likes: Alies, the old Soviet group (ex. Poland), lilies, the cold, General Winter, relaxation time with Canada, Mexico, Japan, and Switzerland, red, black and blue

Dislikes: A hyper America and Korea, wheat, pink, Poland, someone cutting into relaxation time, the heat, enemies, France, and bugs

Favorite foods: Rice, fruit, chocolate, vegtables and meat

Least favorite foods: Hamburgers, fries, English food, and snails

Favorite activities: Watching the snow/rain fall, soccer (american), basketball, fencing, hunting, and any ice sports

Least favorite activities: Football (american), baseball,and dancing

National History: Found by Russia 100 years after the first goverment over all the ilands was formed 1691. Never came under Russian rule. Very high teck. Wolves are treasered to the greatest amount. Has been communist, had a monarcy and at the time is democratic. In WW1&2 suppied what ever side Russia was on with weapons. Is mostly nutral in wars but will pull out of nutral state if an alie, it's self or friend is threatened very quickly.

National flag colors/ look: A three horzontal stipped flag (colors in this order midnight blue, black and blood red)

National flower: lily

National animal: a dire wolf

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: three dire wolves (Vlad, Fand, and Direous)

Person you would like to room with: Belerous

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>verner2 as Scorpinox Islands<p> 


	45. Registration: Isabella JonesKirkland

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Pine Tree State, The State of Maine.

Human name: Isabella Kristina Jones-Kirkland

Nicknames: Isa, Bel-Bel, Bella, Witch, Bell, Pine Tree,

Height: Around 5'5

Eye color: Varies on her mood but their original colour are sea-green

Hair color/length/style: Back length dirty blonde hair

Alliances: America, England and the other 49 states

Personality, Please describe in depth: Care-free and out going, Bella loves to help people who really need it and tends to show off her knowledge when she has the chance about a certaint subject. Being one of the youngests of the Original 13, she doesn't know what true pain or fear is, but because she is a pacifist, this doesn't bother her. As an out going person, she isn't scared to do things people normally wouldn't, like bunggie jump without a cord and challange a bull, but she's also willing to try new things, like food and doesn't let anyone stop her from just being herself.

Style of clothing: Mainly consists of jean skirts or skinny jeans, tank tops and black heeled boots

Likes: Nature, snow, sunlight, flowers, her siblings, art, music, animals, and books

Dislikes: Snow, artifical items

Favorite foods: Shark, sea food, any foods that people don't think are editable (snake, hampsters, ect.)

Least favorite foods: Hamburgers and any non-organic foods.

Favorite activities: reading, cooking, learning new spells, traveling, gaining new reciepes, annoying her siblings and visiting England.

Least favorite activities: Looking after her siblings, cleaning, fighting and being isolated

National History: One of America's 50 states, a member of the original 13 colonies (owned by Massachusettes at the time). A large supplyer of water and sea food to the other states

National flag colors/ look: Maine's coat-of-arms on a field of blue (the same shade of blue as the USA's star spangled banner). Above the coat of arms shines the North star* and Maine's motto: "Dirigo" written along with the state name

National flower: Pine cone

National animal: Chickadee

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: A black and white Chickadee

Person you would like to room with: Anyone besides Franve

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Arsenic Snowflake as Maine<p> 


	46. Registration: Edmund Bondevik

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Antarctica

Human name: Edmund Bondevik. It was a compromise but it sounds weird to me. Let's go with that name.

Nicknames: Artie, Terra Australis Icognita or Terra Australis (both are former), 'that little mistake', et cetera...et cetera

Height: 5'6"

Eye color: Violet-blue

Hair color/length/style: Silvery-white that reaches to my neck (some a little to the shoulders). Oddly, it's more wavier near the ends. I blame France.

Alliances: None, thanks.

Personality, Please describe in depth:

I'm usually quiet and don't have a lot of friends (only Greenland). Mostly because I'm mischievous and pull pranks a lot. Did I say I'm sneaky too? I can also pull blackmail on almost anyone. I have a quick-temper though and deep emotions don't come easily so don't expect much comfort from me. But I'm good to those I'm 'okay' with. I'm not always cold. I also get sick often, unfortunately. (Note: This was written by one of my 'brats')

Style of clothing: pretty much heavy winter wear and goggles.

Likes: Penguins, seals, pranks, the cold, books, peace, Greenland, fruit

Dislikes: Too much noise, warm temperatures, France, England, Argentina, some other countries that don't deserve to be even mentioned, some of the 'friends' I see, alcohol (sometimes), being sick

Favorite foods: Oranges and apples

Least favorite foods: Anything England makes, overly greasy foods, eggs, tomatoes, etc.

Favorite activities: Pranking, reading, learning new information, ...does flipping off America count?

Least favorite activities: Traveling to warm countries (low tolerance to heat)

National History:

I guess I started out as some rumor first. The first human I met was some sealer but I never spoke to him. I couldn't even speak, actually. More expeditions...meant more people. 1892, some Norwegian captain (Larson I think was his surname) actually had precendents set for himself (discovering fossils in me for one example...that sounded weird), but a race to Antarctica on December 14, 1911 is more clearer in my mind. I don't need a book to know since I...sneaked on Robert Falcon Scott's (an Englishman) ship because of curiosity. I can't remember how I got out. He raced against some other Norwegian named Roald Amundsen.

This is only the part I consider important (and haven't blocked out of my mind). If you want to know more about the claims on me...

Go google it.

National flag colors/ look: I have no official flag.

National flower: ...

National animal: I haven't made up my mind.

Nation pet: A small emperor penguin chick named Whistle (it was a suggestion)

Person you would like to room with: I don't care. As long as they're interesting.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>LilSweetMocha as Antarctica<p> 


	47. Registration: La Dolce Vita

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Bologna (Capital city of Emilia-Romagna in Norhtern Italy.)

Human name: La Dolce Vita ('The good life' in Italian)

Nicknames: Vita, Bolognese (You know, the meat? XD She loves her nickname!)

Height: She's between tall and short.

Eye color: Amber (like Feliciano's!)

Hair color/length/style: Short, brown hair with a hair curl on the left on her bangs. (had no where else to put it, you know with the other Italian boys hair curl placements.)

Alliances: Italy, Romano and any of Italy and Romano's friends.

Personality, Please describe in depth: Cousin Italy and Romano always called me a crybaby when we were younger but that's just because they never letted me win in tag! But I don't cry anymore. I am a very spunky and kind person, I do say so myself! But I have a bad temper too but I learned to hold in my tempers! :D Unless I'm pushed too far... But I'm very happy-go-lucky and sometimes people comment that I'm a lot like my cousin Italy! But have the temper of Romano... ^^;

Style of clothing: I normally wear shirts that show off my arms! And jeans with sneakers. I also wear the color dark blue a lot!

Likes: Painting, drawing, pizza, pasta, and bolognese sandwichs!

Dislikes: Working (I'm lazy) and Romano said to stay away from the 'Potatoe Bastard'?

Favorite foods: Pizza, pasta, bolognese sanwichs!

Least favorite foods: Italy told me to stay away from England's scones?

Favorite activities: Painting, drawing, and scary movies.

Least favorite activities: Working, boredom (activity?).

National History: Yahoo it or something!

National flag colors/ look: The Bologna flag is a red cross in a white field

National flower: Daisy

National animal: The Italian Wolf

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: I have a little baby Italian wolf named Bolognese!

Person you would like to room with: It doesn't matter to me but I don't want to end up with France please! I hear he is... unusual and tried to make England marry him!

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>ArukaSakami as Bologna (Capital city of Emilia-Romagna in Norhtern Italy.)<p> 


	48. Registration: Grell Sutcliff

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

What you are *example: Shinigami (Or grim reaper in English*: Shinigami

Name: Grell Sutcliff

Nicknames: Red

Height:

Eye color: Two-Tone Green ringed

Hair color/length/style: the most beautiful of Red! Long and sort of straight

Weapon (If applicable): My chainsaw

Personality, Please describe in depth: Flamboyant and passionate

Style of clothing: I prefer woman's clothing, but I mostly wear my Uniform.

Likes: Sebas-Chan and handsome men

Dislikes: that Phantomhive brat

Favorite foods: anything red

Least favorite foods: Anything white

Favorite activities: painting people pretty, pretty red

Least favorite activities: paperwork

Past: I used to be Jack The Ripper

Favorite colors: Red

Favorite flower: Roses

Favorite animal: I like most animals

Pet (If applicable): sadly I have none

Person you would like to room with in the inter-dimensional dorms: Sebas-Chan

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Grell played by me!<p> 


	49. Registration: William T Spears

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

What you are *example: Shinigami (Or grim reaper in English): Shinigami

Name: William T. Spears

Nicknames: I have none, despite what Sutcliff

Height: 182 cm (6 ft)

Eye color: Yellow

Hair color/length/style: Black and neat

Weapon (If applicable): Garden shears

Personality, Please describe in depth: Hate it when others make me work overtime and apologize. Strict and calm

Style of clothing: standard Shinigami uniform

Likes: I have very few, although I do tolerate Romi.

Dislikes: Demons and Grell

Favorite foods:…

Least favorite foods:…

Favorite activities: hunting demon eyesores and reading a good book.

Least favorite activities: overtime

Past: that is my own buisness

Favorite colors:…

Favorite flower:…

Favorite animal:…..

Pet (If applicable): N/A

Person you would like to room with in the inter-dimensional dorms: Anyone as long it is a demon or Grell

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Analas Askana As William T. Spears. Analas is real Adrian's big brother<p> 


	50. Registration: Ronald Knox

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

What you are *example: Shinigami (Or grim reaper in English*: Shinigami

Name: Ronald Knox

Nicknames: Ronnie

Height: 177 cm (5'9")

Eye color: Yellow Green

Hair color/length/style: Blonde and Black. Blonde on top and black on bottom! I have this weird strand that sticks up, though

Weapon (If applicable): Lawnmower

Personality, Please describe in depth: Love to party!

Style of clothing: Shinigami uniform

Likes: Grell and Parties

Dislikes: overtime and demons

Favorite foods: anything realy

Least favorite foods: IDK

Favorite activities: Partying

Least favorite activities: overtime

Past: Work and parties

Favorite colors: green

Favorite flower: violet

Favorite animal: salamanders

Pet (If applicable):

Person you would like to room with in the inter-dimensional dorms: Grell-senpai or Eric Senpai

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn Adams as Ronald. She does not have a FF account but we are friends and share emails<p> 


	51. Registration: Alan Humphries

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

What you are *example: Shinigami (Or grim reaper in English*: Shinigami

Name: Alan Humphries

Nicknames: Al

Height:

Eye color: Green-yellow

Hair color/length/style: Brown and short

Weapon (If applicable): Japanese garden slasher

Personality, Please describe in depth: calm most of the time, but can become angry and shout.

Style of clothing: standard uniform

Likes: Eric Slingby

Dislikes: Demons

Favorite foods: …

Least favorite foods: …

Favorite activities: …

Least favorite activities: …

Past: was an honors' student and was mentored by eric

Favorite colors: blue

Favorite flower: Erica flowers

Favorite animal: bird

Pet (If applicable):

Person you would like to room with in the inter-dimensional dorms: Eric Slingby

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Adrian as Alan<p> 


	52. Classes for Nicaragua

Class list for Nicaragua (evemiliana)

* * *

><p>Nicaragua<p>

Calculus* room 4 Prof. Winter *Not to be confused with general Winter* level A

Adv. Choir*** Prof. Aria level B (Tuesdays)

Latin *** Prof. Lewis Askana room 14 level C hour 7 (Last class of day)

History* room 20 Prof. Perkins level E

Theater/drama*** Prof. Kinni Performing Arts Center after lunch

Celestial studies** room 6 Prof. Romi level H (Roof. At night on Mondays and Thursdays)

Health** room 49 Prof Romi islands level G hour 3

* * *

><p>i hop you like the RP and the hour i put health in<p> 


	53. classes for Maylasia

Malaysia (s41k1)

* * *

><p>Malaysia class list<p>

Health room 49 Prof Romi islands level G hour 3

gen. science room 3 Prof. Gold level A

celestial studies room 6 Prof. Romi level H (Roof. At night on Mondays and Thursdays)

Japanese Prof. Lewis Askana room 11 level C hour 4

Spanish Prof. Lewis Askana room 12 level C hour 5

geography room 22 Prof. Perry Askana level E

English room 32 Prof. Yoder level G

* * *

><p>only seven classes in a school day<p> 


	54. Classes for Hungary

Hungary class schedule

* * *

><p>Calculus* room 4 Prof. Winter level A<br>Celestial studies** room 6 Prof. Romi level H (Roof. At night on Mondays and Thursdays)  
>Italian*** Prof. Lewis Askana room 10 level C hour 3<br>Home economics*** Prof. Fyre-Skye level D section A before lunch  
>History* room 20 Prof. Perkins level E<br>Classical music studies and performance* Performing Arts Center before lunch Prof. Leroy Jenkins  
>Literature room 36 Prof. Donaldson level G<p>

On days that celestial studies are not in session Romi Island History.

* * *

><p>hope this is okay (=.=) so much work<p> 


	55. classes for France

France class schedule

* * *

><p>Health** room 49 Prof Romi islands level G hour 6<br>Algebra I and II room 1 Prof. Hora level A (Basement)  
>Celestial studies** room 6 Prof. Romi level H (Roof. At night on Mondays and Thursdays)<br>Adv. Choir*** Prof. Aria level B (Tuesdays)  
>Latin *** Prof. Lewis Askana room 14 level C hour 7 (Last class of day)<br>Home economics*** Prof. Fyre-Skye level D section A before lunch  
>Cooking class*** Prof. Fyre-Skye Level D section B after lunch<p>

Romi Island History on days without CS

* * *

><p>hope you like this (=.=)<p> 


	56. Classes for America

America Class schedule

* * *

><p>So Professor, will there be additional sports teams signups somewhere, I really want to play some FOOTBALL!<p>

Bio room 2 Prof. Pono level A

Calculus* room 4 Prof. Winter level A

Trigonometry* room 5 Prof. Summer level B (Ground floor)

Celestial studies** room 6 Prof. Romi level H (Roof. At night on Mondays and Thursdays)

Adv. Choir*** Prof. Aria level B (Tuesdays)

Japanese*** Prof. Lewis Askana room 11 level C hour 4

History* room 20 Prof. Perkins level E

Romi Island History on days without Celestial studies

* * *

><p>hope this is okay (=.=)<p> 


	57. Classes for Alice and Adriano

Alice class schedule

* * *

><p>Adv. Choir,<p>

Art,

Celestial Studies,

History,

Classical music studies and performance,

Health hour 1

Romi Island history on days with out Celestial studies

* * *

><p>Adriano Class schedule<p>

Trigonometry,

Geography,

History,

Calculus,

Russian

Health

Romi Island History (You need 7 classes)

* * *

><p>double schedual<p> 


	58. Classes for Prussia

Classes for Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia

Classical music studies and performance

History

Celestial studies

Trigonometry

Italian

Romi Island History on days with out Celestial studies

Celestial Studies

* * *

><p>hope you like this (=.=) oh and Romi used to be HRE<p> 


	59. classes for Alaska

Alaska Class schedule

* * *

><p>Trigonometry* room 5 Prof. Summer level B (Ground floor)<br>Celestial studies** room 6 Prof. Romi level H (Roof. At night on Mondays and Thursdays)  
>Russian*** Prof. Lewis Askana room 13 level C hour 6<br>History* room 20 Prof. Perkins level E  
>English room 32 Prof. Yoder level G<br>Health** room 49 Prof Romi islands level G hour 1

Band*** Band room level G

Romi Island History on days without Celestial Studies

* * *

><p>hope you like this<p> 


	60. Classes for Israel

Israel class list

* * *

><p>History* room 20 Prof. Perkins level E<br>Geography* room 22 Prof. Perry Askana level E  
>Russian*** Prof. Lewis Askana room 13 level C hour 6<br>Calculus* room 4 Prof. Winter *Not to be confused with general Winter* level A  
>Celestial studies** room 6 Prof. Romi level H (Roof. At night on Mondays and Thursdays)<br>Bio room 2 Prof. Pono level A  
>Art*** room 26 Prof. Laral before lunch level F<p>

* * *

><p>thanks<p> 


	61. Classes for England

England class list

* * *

><p>Literature room 36 Prof. Donaldson level G<p>

Adv. Choir, Prof. Aria level B (Tuesdays)

Calculus, room 4 Prof. Winter *Not to be confused with general Winter* level A

Celestial studies, room 6 Prof. Romi level H (Roof. At night on Mondays and Thursdays)

History, room 20 Prof. Perkins level E

Theater/drama, Prof. Kinni Performing Arts Center after lunch

Japanese, Prof. Lewis Askana room 11 level C hour 4

Romi Island History on days when Celestial Studies does not meet.

* * *

><p>thanks<p> 


	62. Classes for Pennsylvania

Pennsylvania class list

* * *

><p>Gen. Science room 3 Prof. Gold level A<p>

Calculus* room 4 Prof. Winter level A

Spanish**** Prof. Lewis Askana room 12 level C hour 5

History* room 20 Prof. Perkins level E

Classical music studies and performance* Performing Arts Center before lunch Prof. Leroy Jenkins

Theater/drama****** Prof. Kinni Performing Arts Center after lunch

Band****** Band room level G

* * *

><p>thanks<p> 


	63. Classes for New York

Ney York class list

Health** room 49 Prof Romi islands level G hour 1

Algebra I room 1 Prof. Hora level A (Basement)

Bio room 2 Prof. Pono level A

Celestial studies** room 6 Prof. Romi level H (Roof. At night on Mondays and Thursdays) I'd prefer both Mondays and Thursdays!

Japanese**** Prof. Lewis Askana room 11 level C hour 4

Ceramics****** Room 29 Prof. Laral After lunch level F

Latin **** Prof. Lewis Askana room 14 level C hour 7 (Last class of day)

* * *

><p>thanks<p> 


	64. Classes for Brazil

Brazil classes

* * *

><p>Adv. Choir*** Prof. Aria level B (Tuesdays)<p>

English room 32 Prof. Yoder level G

Spanish*** Prof. Lewis Askana room 12 level C hour 5

Trigonometry* room 5 Prof. Summer level B (Ground floor)

Cooking class*** Prof. Fyre-Skye Level D section B after lunch

Bio room 2 Prof. Pono level A

Romi Island History*** room 6 Prof. Romi Level B (On Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays)

* * *

><p>thank you<p> 


	65. day 1 pt 1: Romi walks the campus

First day part 1. Romi walks the campus part 1

* * *

><p>Professor Romi Islands, The former Holy Roman Empire decided to walk the school grounds before anyone else got there. She was kind of nervous because her love, North Italy, would be attending the school along with his brother. Her own brother would be there as well, along with Austria and Hungary.<p>

She was extremely nervous because she was bound to look familiar to them, the only thing that had changed appearance wise over the years was her hair body shape, and breasts, she used to dress and act like a boy when she was a little kid. She now had long blonde hair without the sideburns. Her face had softened up a lot; she now had a warm and welcoming appearance. Her eyes were still the same though, anyone who knew her from when she was a kid would instantly recognize her eyes and know who she was, which worried her. She had grown into a lovely young lady. She had curves in all of the right places, and had a peaceful calm about her.

"Oh this is it; I am going to be the Dean of this school. I hope Italy, if he finds out about who I was, will forgive me! Oh dear I'm a nervous wreck. I hope mien bruder forgives me too I really hope we can be a family again, like before the 30 years war. I will show the world that I can do this or my name's not Alexia Beilschmidt!"

so with a firm look on her soft face Alexia walked towards the front gate to await her students, love, and family, not knowing what the future held for her.

* * *

><p>So here is the first official part of the RP! start PMing me with your characters reactions to the school and their dialog!<p> 


	66. day1 pt2: Luisa meets Romi

Day 1 pt 2: Nicaragua see's the school and meets Romi

* * *

><p>Nicaragua walked onto the school campus. Holding her bat in her right hand, she decided to walk around campus before school started. She seriously hoped that she didn't have to see America ANYWHERE. Or Colombia for that matter. They could burn in hell for all she cared.<br>Getting back to a better thought, Nicaragua had to admit that the university looked pretty nice.

* * *

><p>"Hello. I am the Dean CS/Health/Romi Island History teacher. And you must be Nicaragua. I hope you like the school so far?" Romi greeted the first student to arrive with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hola, Señorita Romi" Nicaragua greeted with a smile. "Si, I am Nicaragua. I do like this school so far." Nicaragua then put on a serious face. "I don't have any classes with Colombia and America, do I?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Um let me see... yes. You have Adv choir, CS , and History with america. and History and health with columbia, is there a problem with that?" Romi told Nicaragua. and then had a concerned look on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Nicaragua tried to stop her eye from twitching. "O-oh, it's nothing. I just don't really like them much is all" Nicaragua said, trying to look cheerful but failing. <em>This is going to one hell of a school year. <em>Nicaragua thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear... I am sorry about that, i will have itto where you are as far away from them as possible then. oh and you will also be taking Romi Island history on the days that you don't have CS, i hope you don't mind? Romi assured Nicaragua as best as she could. "You can call me Alexia by the way" Alexia said cheerily in hopes of cheering Nicaragua up. But living with five boys and no girls had made Alexia somewhat ignorant about cheering up other Females.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, I don't mind that. Thank you for telling me" Nicaragua said smiling a little bit. "You can call me Luisa if we're on a first name basis."<p>

* * *

><p>"That's good" Romi said in relief. "Your welcome, if you happen to see two boys, one platinum blonde and the other with Violet hair can you tell them their mother wants to talk to them? They are trouble makers to an extreme. The Blonde is my Wolf Island also known as Adrian, and the violet haired one is my Raven Island also known as Adam. I hope you like your roomate which is New York, sorry i try not to have a male and a female in the same dorm room, for obvious reasons" Romi said<p>

* * *

><p>"Sure. If I see them ,I'll tell them" Nicaragua replied. "Oh, it's okay. I can understand those reasons" Nicaragua said. "I should probably go say hi to her soon."<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you. Your Dorm is Dorm room L, I hope it looks okay. I try to guess what people would like based on what they put on there Registration Forms, but I don't know." Romi said in a flusterd rush "I'm sorry if I seem worried or flustered. Both Italies will be here soon, I know North Italy from our child hood, I haven't seen him since before the 30 Years War, I looked a lot different back then so I don't even know if he will reconize me now" Romi told Luisa nervously.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sure the dorm will be fine." Nicaragua said. Her eyes softened a bit. "Si, Italia told me that he was coming here too. And If you knew him awhile back, I'm sure that he will recognize you. You shouldn't worry so much." Nicaragua hugged Romi lightly. "I'm going to go look at my dorm now. Hasta luego." Nicaragua walked to her dorm. <em>I'm glad I decided to take my pills today <em>Nicaragua thought to herself nervously. _I might have snapped at her if I hadn't..._

* * *

><p>Romi hugged back. and nodded to what Luisa said. she waved good bye. And with Luisa's words in her head Alexia waited for the next students to arrive.<p> 


	67. Day1 pt3: Romi meets Adriano and Alice

day 1 pt 3 Adriano meets Romi and Alice joins in

* * *

><p>Alice walked beside Adriano, her little fox Mia in her arms. She and her brother (well, more like her brother) decided to roam the campus to get an idea of what it was like living on a campus.<br>"Come ON, Adri Adri! Can't we walk a little faster?" Alice whined, running ahead of her sibling so he wouldn't hit her like he always did. Annoyed, Adriano sighed and shook his head.  
>"I'm not going to come look for you if you get lost, idiota hermanita." he called back to her, watching her run off mindlessly. "Little sisters. Always bugging you and such." he grumbled quietly as he continued his stroll.<p>

* * *

><p>Romi spotted the two siblings as she came back from the bathroom. the girl, who she suspected to be Alice had run off. She walked over to Adriano. "Hello, welcome to my school, I am Romi. And you must be Columbia?" Romi greeted.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, hola Senorita Romi. Yes, I'm Columbia, and if you saw a girl wearing a blue dress with long black hair that was my sister. If you'd like, you can call me Adriano." Adriano smiled to the dean with a slight nod. "She'll probably be back in a minute, she's a bit…um, adventurous at times."<p>

* * *

><p>"Then you should call me Alexia." Alexia smiled back. "I see, well we girls do like to have fun!" Alexia said with a bob of her head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, Miss Alexia." he said. . "And I suppose! Oh, and I have a question. Do I have any classes with her, speaking of my little sister for a moment?" Alice started to wander back to her brother, her fox now walking beside her"Hey! Who's that lady that Adri Adri talking to?" she asked Mia, looking down to the little animal. It stared back to its master with a clueless look. "Yeah, I dunno either. Let's sneak up on him!" The fox let out a little happy sound as she and her master began to sneak up quietly on the boy.<p>

"Like Black * Star says, "Blend into the shadows, control your breathing, and wait for your target to let down his guard." Got it?" the girl whispered to her pet, quoting something from one of her favorite mangas. She was already citing quotes from the Japanese comic books even though she had just began to like them only two weeks ago.

* * *

><p>"No need to be so formal Adriano, I have a son named Adrian I will try not to mix you to up. hold on let me see..." Alexia started looking through hre clipboard "Ah yes you have health and History together" Alexia said with a smile "Oh is that your Schwester trying to be a ninja?" romi asked letting her German Accent through at the end<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, she does that a lot, she tends to take after this character from her mangas, I think they're called. I see, well I'll make sure she's on time at least." he replies without even looking behind his shoulder. 'Well, here comes a long year. Hm, Alexia seems to be…. German? Interesting.' he thought.<p>

"Be quiet, Mia." the girl whispered, though she was about to contradict herself absentmindedly. She lets out a cry of something in Spanish as she tackles her brother. The boy's smile instantly fell to a look of annoyance as he falls to the ground, Alice sitting happily on him. The little fox plopped itself on his head and looked to her owner as if it was thinking, "You didn't be quiet like you told me to be."  
>"Hola Senorita! I'm Alice! Like the movie character!" Alice giggled, looking up to Alexia with a mischevious grin.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's a manga fan? we will have a manga anime club here. Thank you for your help" Alexia said with a greatful look at the end. "Mein Gott!" she yelled when Alice tackled her brother. "Oh you have a fox too Alice. Call me Alexia by the way, you remind me of Prussia, who I knew when i was just a kid before the 30 years war." Romi said with a sad smile

* * *

><p>"Sí! Her name's Mia! It's okay that she stays with me, right? I can't stand being without my little foxy foxy. Oh, lo siento. Sorry if I startled you, Alexia!" the girl exclaimed, not moving from her spot. "Oh! I think I know Mr. Prussia! Don't we know him, Adri Adri? Isn't he one of Papi's friends?" Adriano sighed from under his sister and her pet. "Hm, she also knows Prussia? And she was a kid at the time of the 30 years war… Hm…" he thought.<p>

"Yes, she is. Did you hear her, Alice? There's an manga/anime club here. You can meet new people who like your manga and such." Adriano informed his sister. Her eyes lit up.

"YAY! I wonder if anyone likes Soul Eater too! And who's their favorite character! Maybe there's someone who shares my love of Stein too!" the girl soon began to babble excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Of course it's okay, i have a male fox named Shadow." Romi said with a smile. "Can i pet her?" she asked Alice " I myself am a soul eater fan, but i like Asura better than Stein. oh and if you are wondering why i have a german accent instead of french, I used to be German teritory, well Holy Roman teritory before the 30 years war" Alexia said with a far away smile<p>

* * *

><p>"Yay! Of course you can, Mia's real friendly!" she repiled happily. "Oooh, Asura's cool! But you know who I absolutely hate?" the girl pouted, looking in a random direction with the closest thing to a serious expression. The little fox moved off the boy's head and sat in Alice's lap, looking up to the woman with a curious glint in her dark eyes. Her bushy tail swished back and forth patiently.<br>"Here we go…" Adriano sighed again. "Hm, Holy Roman territory? Could she be….? No, I heard that the Holy Roman empire fell and dissolved…"

* * *

><p>"I have an affinity for foxes" Romi said with a smile as she petted the fox. "No who do you hate? Because i hate medusa, the way she treated crona was just wrong." Romi said with a passion "Oh and if you are wondering or in need of help in this area, I faught in the 30 years war when i was a child, and the teachers do accept me as a referance for papers that have to do with it, I fough on the side against Francis." Romi said distractedly as she stared in to Mia's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh! That's who I hate! I absolutely hate Medusa! I just hate how she treated Crona too! She should have treated Crona in a more motherly way instead of treating him like a little experiment! Even though he was an experiment." the girl exclaimed in almost what seemed like awe.<br>"Are you sure it's not because you loooove Stein, Alice?" Adriano decided to add in teasingly, his remark causing the girl to turn bright red. "Sh-She fought against France… when she was a mere child… that's all the information that supports the fact…. Alexia IS the Holy Roman Empire…" he thought quietly.  
>"Shut up, Adri Adri! I don't hate because of that!" she replied hotly to her brother, whacking him in the head for embarrassing her. Mia let out a little pleased sound as Alexia pet her, staring back into the woman's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"I thought so and me to" Romi laughed when Alce blushed at Adriano's comment "you have a very inteligent fox, can your's talk to?" Alexia looked up at Adriano as he relised who she was "You know don't you" she asked him softly so his sister couldn't hear<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm not sure actually. If she can, then she's a very quiet fox!" Alice replied, now attempting to cool her hot cheeks. "Mia, speak, ne!" Mia glanced to her owner in slight amusement and shakes her head slightly, causing the girl's eyes to widen slightly. Adriano looked to the woman and nodded slightly.<br>"Whoaaa. Adri Adri! Did you see Mia? She shook her head at me! She never shakes her head or nods or anything! She just makes her cute little foxy noises!" the girl exclaimed, awestruck from a mere head shake. The little fox stayed quiet, thinking over the situation now.

* * *

><p>"I am trusting you not to tell for now" Alexia told Adriano quietly. "Mia may be able to speak, bu doesn't want to. this is Shadow" Romi said while picking up her friend. "Hello My name as Alexia already said is Shadow, I am pleased to meet you. and who is this lovely lady?" Shadow asked while raising a pay from his perch on Lexie's head to poin at Mia.<p>

* * *

><p>"I would never tell, I'm very good with secrets." he responded softly.<p>

"W-whoa. It's nice to meet you too, Shadow!" Alice replied, feeling totally blown away by the talking fox. She looked to her own fox, hoping she too would join in the conversation. "Mia.. I'm Mia. And this is Alice." the little animal replied shyly, nodding her head a bit to her owner. Her tail resumed swaying side to side as she felt the girl's eyes on her. "And I wanted the fact that I can speak to be a surprise. I was going to tell you on your birthday, Alice!" Mia added in, with a hint of sheepishness. Alice merely grinned and hugged her little pet.

"That's so cool! So, all this time you could talk?" the girl exclaimed excitedly, nuzzling the fox's head.

* * *

><p>"I will hold you to that." Romi nodded to Adiano. As the two had their convorsation Mia and Alice had theirs. " I think you two should go to your rooms now. Adriano you have no roommate at the moment sorry" Romi told the two siblings<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay." he nodded in return. "and it's fine, don't feel the need to appologize! Alice, get off me now."<p>

"Oh, alrighty!" she exclaimed, standing up with Mia in her arms. Adriano stood up and dusted himself off, shooting his sister a dirty look.

* * *

><p>Alexia watched as the two walked off. She felt a small smile come to her. ' It's weird that someone knows, but that is okay' she thought to herself as she waited for some one else to come.<p> 


	68. Day1 pt4: Romi meets Gael

day 1 : Gael's reaction and meeting Romi

* * *

><p>'This school is huge!' Gael thought, looking around the vast campus, 'I'm going to get lost, I hope I'll be able to find Iggy somewhere or at the very least America or France.'<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, welcome to Hetalia World University, I am Romi. You must be Northern Ireland. You are the second student here the first was Nicaragua." Romi greeted Gael with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi, It's great to meet someone," she sighed in relief, "any ideas where I might find England? If you've seen him?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kirkland has not arrived yet, sory I will let you know when he does through the intercom." Romi answered. "Do you wish to know where your dorm is and who you will be rooming with?" Alexia asked Gael with a smile<p>

* * *

><p>"When has he ever been on time?" she muttered to herself.<br>"It'd be a good idea to know who I'm with, and where my dorm is," she said before adding, "do we get a map to use?"

* * *

><p>"Pardon?" Romi asked in confusion when she heard Gael mutter to herself. " Oh right you will room with let's see here..." Romi rifled throgh the papers on her clipboard "Ah here we are you ar in dorm room L with Elizaveta Héderváry , Hungary. I knew her when I was a child before the 30 Years War, you will like her she is very nice." Romi said with a far away look in her eyes as she remembered her past<p>

* * *

><p>"Hungary, other countries have told me about her, isn't she the one who carries the frying pan?" Gael asked cautiously, if there's anything she didn't want, it was to be hit in the face with a frying pan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes she is, but as long as you aren't Prussia you don't have to worry. I knew Prussia as well when I was a kid, you should be carefull around him so you don't have your vital regions taken" Romi warned Gael<p>

* * *

><p>"V-vital regions?" Gael stuttered looking nervous. "Prussia's Germanys brother, right," she said regaining composure.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes vital regions" Romi answered her first question "Yes he is Germany's older Bruder." Romi answered the second question, letting her accent through on accident at the end<p>

* * *

><p>"Bruder?" she asked badly imitating the accent, "I didn't know you spoke German?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Almost got the accent there" Romi smiled. "Yes I used to be German 'teritory' when i was a child before the war when i became French teritory and changed my name to Romi Islands." Romi said with a tear rolling down her cheek in rememberance of that fateful day<p>

* * *

><p>"Really? German territory?" Gael repeated the information she'd just been told as though something big was going through her mind.<br>'_Something about her seem;, not familiar, but like I've heard of her_' she thought.  
>"Anyway," she said brushing it off, "I know what it's like to change what you are, my brother's never forgiven me for becoming part of the U.K." She looked down at the memory of her brother yelling at her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes German teritory, well Holy Roman teritory to be exact" Romi said with a smile. "I'm sure he will in time. I just hope mein bruder will forgive me sometime" Romi said with a sigh durring the last part of the sentance. "I haven't used my accent around other people except my sons for a very long time, it feels great" Romi said with an excited giggle.<p>

* * *

><p>"It feels horrible when a family member won't forgive you," she sighed, "I'm glad you could use your accent," she smiled.<br>Her expression changed when something clicked in the back of her head.  
>"Did you just say Holy Roman territory?" she asked in shock, "as in The Holy Roman Empire!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah. I am to!" Romi said with another giggle. She noticed when Gael's expression changed. "Yes i did. and yes as in Holy Roman Empire. Why do you ask?" Romi asked back warily<p>

* * *

><p>"I know that I wasn't a country back then, but…" she paused, "Other countries who were around back then told me a lot about the Holy Roman Empire; he loved Italy; he had brothers who were German; he became Frances territory and then he disappeared or changed his name," Gael thought for a second, "most of those things seem to fit you. It's seems almost <em>too <em>coincidental."

* * *

><p>"You weren't?" Romi asked even though she knew the answer. "They did? Realy, <em><strong>he<strong>_ could have faded, unlike Prussia wh is just to stuborn for his own do don't they?" Romi started getting edgy and emphasised the 'He'. Romi started to fidget so she sat down on the moss under a near by tree

* * *

><p>Gael sighed and decided to leave it at that. '<em>I'm not gonna let this go'<em> she thought, _'but I am going to leave it for now.'_

* * *

><p>Romi sighed in relief as Gael stopped the questions. 'Adriano already knows, the ffewer people that know for now the better' "Well it is nearing lunch time, here is your map, and the cafateriafood court is that way" Romi told Gael. "Oh and call me Alexia"

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Gael said after being handed her map, "Bye, Alexia." '<em>Wow, my first day and I've already started to find out things about others, this school should be very interesting,<em>' she thought walking away from Alexia and towards a large building.

* * *

><p>"Your welcome" Romi called ou as Gael walked away "Well that was close" She said out loud as she waited for some one else to come<p> 


	69. Day1 Pt5 pt1: Italy bros and chaos XD

"….you fucking dumbass. Just what the hell were you thinking making us come here?" Romano asked (demanded) his little brother.

"Ve~ I thought it would be fun to! And we also get to see everyone!" Italy cheerfully replied.

"Che. Who said I even WANTED to?" Then he folded his arms and glared at the campus.

Italy caught his brother's glance and said, "It's really pretty isn't it?"

Romano rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, it's a regular bed of roses."

"Si! You're right fratello! And I think I see some over there!" He said as he pointed to a nearby rose garden.

"That's not what I-!...never mind. Forget it."

"Huh? Forget what?"

"NOTHING! SO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

Romi Turned her head and saw N. Italy and his brother walk towards her. 'Oh shit, oh shit,oh shit. I am so screwed' Romi thought to herself as the two aproached. she put up a smile and a calm face, when she was freaking out on the inside "Hello and welcome. From your accents you must be the Italy twins? My name is Romi and I am the Dean here, i also teach classes as well. How do you like campus so far? she asked the two

Italy turned and looked at her. "Si! We are! And I really like it! It so pretty!"

Romano rolled his eyes, "yeah, right."

"Ve~ don't be like that fratello! I'm sure you'll like it soon enough!" Italy said as he tried to give his brother a hug.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL! DON'T DO THAT DUMBASS!" Romano yelled. When he calmed down he looked at Romi and said, "you know you look really familiar. Haven't we seen you before?"

'OH SHIT' Romi thought. "I'm glad you like it. You must be Feliciano." Romi pointed to Nort Italy. "And you must be Lovino. I can tell from you Registration forms who you are from your attitudes alone. and you can call me Alexia." Romi said. She watched as the two did their thing "Gott, I do, I don't think so." Alexia said wit a fake smile so good you couln't tell that it was fake. she also accidentaly let her german accent through. 'Oh shit Germany and i look a lot alike except for the hair and boobs' Romi thought to herself in an inward panic

Romano's eye twitched. "And just why the hell are you talking like that damn potato bastard?"

"Ve~ don't call Ludwig that fratello! And I don't mind if she has a German accent! I think it makes her look really cute! And she does kind of look like Ludwig!" Italy said as he turned and smiled at her.

"..whatever. Can you just tell us what our classes are and where our damn room is so I can pass out for a couple of hours and not have to deal with this idiot?" Romano asked Romi.

'Oh fuck' Alexia thought to herself and then blushed when he called her cute. "Before the 30 years war I was Holy Roman Teritory. Und that is why i have an German accent. Who is Ludwig?" Romi Explained and then asked even though she knew the answer. "Oh here is your scheduels und you two are roomates in Dorm Room G. Thank you for the compliment by the way Italy" Romi said with a smile as she remembered how much her chibitalia had grown.

"Ve~ You're welcome! And Ludwig's this really great friend of mine! He's really nice and strong! He even helps me tie my shoelaces! But fratello doesn't like him!"

"Of course I hate the bastard. I'll shoot him one of these days…" Romano said as he stormed off to the brothers' dorm room.

"Ve~ I'm really sorry about fratello! Japan said that his personality was something called 'tsundere', but I don't know what it means!" Italy smiled, "but that's really cool that you were part of Holy Rome's territory! I used to be too until I was reunited with fratello! But I really do miss Holy Rome sometimes! He was really nice!" He said even though he looked a little sad at the end.

Then he brightened up and said, "But grazie for the schedules! I can't wait until classes start! I'm sure they'll be fun!

'Damn it all to hell.' Romi thought to her self. "your brother is quite the character." Romi said to her love. "I think it means acting cold at first, but over time showing your soft side" Romi told Feliciano. "Yeah i was part of Holy Rome. In fact he told me all about you. And he told me to tell you ' no matter what I Will return to you one day, even if you dont relise it at first' and he has" Romi told him while bringing out her old hat from her Empire days, and she sat it on her head. In her boy voice, which was a bit scratchy from misuse "Italy, I'm sorry you had to wait for so long, I hope you can one day forgive me." Romi had started trmbling by now.

Italy stared at her for a couple of seconds and then he stuttered, "y-you're Holy Rome? B-but that means that…n-never mind! I'm just so happy to see you again! Of course I forgive you!" he said as some tears started to fall down his face. "why wouldn't I?"

Romi looked at his shocked face. "Yes I am, what does what mean?" Romi aked anxiously. "I'm happy to se you as well, chibitalia, or not so chibi now. You do?" Romi said shakily. "Because I wasn't able to keep my promise for so long, and that i hadn't told you that i was still alive and that I-" her sentance was lost as she broke down sobbing, he legs gave out an she landed on her knees in the moss that she was standing on.

"Ve~ it's okay! Please don't cry!" He said as he helped her get up, but ended up falling down next to her. "oof! I'm sorry about that! I guess I'm still just as clumsy as before!"

But before he could say anything else a loud voice rang out, "OI! What the hell are you doing just sitting there dumbass? Hurry up and help me get everything back to our room!"

"Ve~ I'm sorry fratello! But just what! Romi's actually Holy Rome! Isn't that cool!" Italy said smiling.

"Huh? I thought that bastard was a guy. Are you saying he's actually a girl and alive?" Romano asked both of them.

"I'm so sory I- I sighned a deal with napolean a-and I couldnt leave these Islands." Romi said in misery. "I am to now, and weak and fragile" Romi flinched at Romano's yell. Romi answered the question for the both of them. "The only reason I acted like a boy is that I wanted to make my Father Germania proud of me and I wanted people to take me seriously, I did a good job Didn't I?" Romi explained. "There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but I just wasn't brave enough, I was Afraid you would have hated me." Romi broke down in to sobs once again.

"Ve~ It's alright! When I learned that you thought I was a girl I felt really bad about not telling you! Please don't cry! Italy said as he hugged her.

Romano just rolled his eyes. "Che. Don't know why you would need to do that. If the bastard didn't accept you you should have just told him fuck off and then be done with it."

"O-okay" Romi said softly while leaning into his touch. "I always knew you were a boy, I just acted so Austria would be none the wiser." She said softly. " I always wanted his aprooval, especialy since he an Anciant Rome are guidance councolars here" Romi told them "Oh and my name is Alexia"

"oh, grandpa Rome's here too? I can't wait to see him again! And it's great that I finally get to learn your human name too!" Italy chirped. "mine Feliciano! And fratello's is Lovino!"

"She has our applications dumbass. She already knows." Romano muttered.

"Romano you shouldn't swwear in the presence of a lady that could wipe the floor with you~" A male voice piped up from above them. Anciant Rome landed an the ground on his feet. "Romulus you shouldn't evesdrop on the person that pays you, you know" Romi said in anoyance "Oh I know but I couldn't help myself, you are just to precious, and am in need of protection, little flower" Alexia twitched at his words

"hmph, and just who asked you bastard?" Romano huffed.

Italy waved at Rome and said, "Ve! Ciao Grandpa Rome! It's great to see you again! I really missed you! And I'm sure that fratello has too!"

"And who the hell said that I missed this bastard?" Romano yelled.

"Feliciano~ It's so good to see you again~! Oh Romano you are so mean." Romulus said with a smile. Alexia shook her head at the old nations antics. An apple soared through the air and hit Romulus on the head. "OI idiot!" another male voice yelled at the poor Nation that had taken a direct hit with an apple "Nice one Vati!" Lexie giggled. Germania came in to view and smiled at the seen infront of him, noticing the way Italy was holding her in a warm hug

"oh, joy. It's the older potato bastard too." Romano muttered.

"Ve~ don't be like that fratello!" Italy told him brother. To Germania he said, "Ciao Mr. Germania! It's really nice to meet you!"

Germania twitched when he heard Lovio call hm a patato bastard, he was going to say some thing but his daughter beat him to it, he actualy stepped back when he saw her expression. "A patato bastard , eh? what does that make me then, a patato bitch? Listen to me and listen good you little snot nosed brat, you insult my family or friends I will make yor life here a living hell, I will even change your room mate to Russia, GOT IT?" by this time Germania had went to a safe distance. Romi had sood up by the end of her speech an had walked over to Lovino and had grabed his shirt collar to make him at eye level. Her eyes had a fire burning in them that made them almost glow with anger. She was also exuding a dragerous aura, like Russia's but 10x worse.

Immediately Italy pulled out one of his white flags as started waving it around while crying.

While Romano paled and then he stuttered, "S-sorry. I-I won't d-do it again!" And when she finally let go he jumped back about five feet.

Romi shook her head as if she was in a trance as Pierre waked up to her, having witnessed the whole thing. He caught her as her legs gave out for the econd time that day. "Whoa mom that was Epic, but you know you shouldn't push yourself like that, your not as strong as you used to be." He told her gently as he helped her sit back down. an explosion was heard from the other side of the school. "That would be Adam and Adrian messing around again, why did I have to be stuck with them as brothers?" He asked to no one. "you stay there Mom I can handle this one, you haven't slept in 5 days, you should get some rest soon." He called to her as he ran around the building. Alexia saw Feliciano with his whit flag. "I'm sorry I scared you Feli, I hardly ever get mad, but when I do I tend to go all out. Can you forgive me?" she told him tiredly, her energy spent. "That's my daughter!" Germania called out as he walked back over to her, Romulus following behind him, scared of the small woman infront of him.

"Si! Of course I forgive you! But are you feeling okay? You look really tired! Maybe you need a siesta!" Italy said as he helped hold her up.

Under his breath Romano muttered, "yeah, and anger management classes."

"What was that" Romi looked at him, pulling out her blade, pissed of look on her face. "Lovino! If you know whats good for you you will stop antagonisin the Former Empire, before she cuts your balls off with a popcicle stick!" Romulus told his grandson. "Oh, I give up" Alexia said with a tired sigh. sme wiped at her eyes and the concealer came off, revealing dark circles from lack of sleep. " do what you want say what you want, I don't have the stength to deal with it anymore." Romi said with a defeated sigh as she limply dropped her blade. She started shaking visibly.

"Ve~ Alexia! Please don't die!" Italy cried as he held her closer. "PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"What?" Alexia said in confusion "I'm not ready to kick the bucket yet, especily not after I finaly found you again." She said with a tire smile. "Don't push your self anymore Alexia. have you taken your meds today?" Germania asked his daughter in worry "Oops, I knew i had forgotten something, Haha" she said in a small, meek voice.

"Ve~ that's good! I was really worried! But what do you mean by meds? You're not sick are you?" Italy asked.

"NO" "Yes" Alexia and Germania said at the same time "Alexi pushes her body and mind to the limit and yet keeps on pushing, even though her body is frail and fragile. But she is to stuborn for her own good at times. She also knows that if this keeps up it will kill her." "Vati, I hate being weak and helpless all of the time! I just..." She was cut off by a coughing fit. When it stopped she moved her hand away and saw blood on her palm. "Oh dear..." she sighed. Romulus had already gone to her office to get her meds.

"Great. That's a _really_ smart thing to do. Don't you think that it'll be better to make sure you're healthy instead of being a dumbass and pushing yourself past what you can do?" Romano asked.

"Si! I agree with fratello! You really need to rest!" Italy chirped.

At this point Romi's pet fox Shadow had came over when he smelled his friends blood. "Alex has self esteem issues, she thinks she's not good enough any more, Francis must have knocked a few screws loose when he beat her durring the 30 years war" The fox said with a sigh and a swish of his tail as he moved along. "Uh..." Romi could only stare at her pet as he waked away. 'not to self: lecture Shadow later" she thought to her self as she started coughing again.

- mean while In her office -

"Where are they? What the he-" Romulus was muttering to himself and then got cut off as one of Adrians confinscated pranks was unleashed on him. He now was 'blue' "Found them!" he said hapily as he found her pills and a water bottle, he skipped backto them at full speed

-back to romi-

"I realy need to have a talk with Shadow later" Alexia sighed "I can't Rest! I have a school to run and look after, and five sons who fight like cats and dogs, even though they love eachother!" She said in a stressed out manner and started to shake even more

"But you still need to rest! We can help you if you want us to!" Italy said.

"yeah..I guess if we have to we can. But HOW THE HELL CAN THAT THING TALK?" Romano demanded.

"I couldn't ask that of you, and WHAT THE HELL! Romulus did Adrian get you again?" Alex shook her head as the roman man skipped up to them with flowes an hearts in the background, oh and don't forget the sparles and the Italy look. you know the look. "Any way, Shadow is a nation pet, like Kumajiro, Canada's Polar bear, he can talk to." she accepted the pill bottle and water from Anciant Rome, who had a Happy look on his face. "Where's Germania?" he asked. "He left again, probably to check on my kids, who are getting on my nerves." Lexi said with a sigh as she started shaking even worse and had a little trouble breathing, but not much.

"oh..great. Like that's what we need." Romano muttered. "Can we go now?"

"Ve~ Why fratello? It's a lot of fun talking to everyone! And Alexia needs us!" Italy said.

Romano rolled his eyes again, "che, Fun my ass. I'm surrounded by idiots." Then he started to walk off again but was caught in a hug by Italy.

"Ve~ would a hug make you feel better? Maybe we could get some pasta! I'm sure everyone else would want some too!"

"No dammit! And shouldn't you be worried about her?" Romano said as he pointed at Romi, "she looks ready to keel over any second now."

"Si! You're right! Would a siesta and pasta make you feel better Alexia?" Italy asked her.

"Sure... why not?" she gasped out. "And you can meet my sons/ Islands. careful thoigh, they are handfulls." she said while trying to get up, but failing.

Italy caught her and said, "OK! That sounds like fun! I'd really like to meet them!"

"…joy. I can't wait either." Romano said in a tone of voice that meant the exact opposite. "Now we get have even more of a fun filled afternoon."

"Ve~ was that sarcasm?" Italy asked him while holding up Romi.

Romano gave him a you're-an-idiot look and said, "what do you think dumbass?"

"Um…I don't know!" Italy chirped which caused Romano to face-palm again.

Romi face palmed as well. "You never change do you?" she asked the cowardly nation holding her up. she gave Romano a look that said 'I know your pain' "Any way follow me to my home here on campus" she steped away from Feliciano but held his hand as she lead them to her home on very shaky legs. It was a cottage/mansion, with a little pond with a mama duck and her chics swiming peacefuly. her flower garden was full of daisies, roses, lavender, lilacs, pansies, even some lotuses. her vegie garden was full of in season vegatables. her herb garden had all sorts of yummy smells coming from it. she got out her key and unlocked the door, Romulus had stay to greet students. "well this is where I've lived since the 30 years war where i had my ass handed to me by the perverted frog known as France." her son Roman came down the steps and saw the two Italians. his eyes narrowed when he saw the way Feli was holding her. "Hi mom. Who are these losers?"

"Someone whose smarter than you bastard." Romano told him and was about ready to flip him off.

"Ve~ that's not nice fratello!" To Roman Italy said, "Ciao! I'm Feliciano! And this is my fratello Lovino! I'm the Northern half of Italy and he's the Southern half! It's really nice to meet you!" Then he held out his hand for Roman to shake while still supporting Romi.

"So you are the one my mom talks about consantly." he looked at his mom and said. "He's a loser, and his brother is a PMSing Bitch" Romi just looked at him like 'WHAT THE HELL!' Just then Akira came down while reading a book "Θα πρέπει να είναι πιο ευγενικοί, ξέρω ότι δεν θέλετε να ανατρέψετε τη μαμά, μετά από όλα ..." (You should be more polite, I know you don't want to upset mom, after all...) Akira said with a smirk. "Σκάσε, σε τέσσερα φρικιό μάτι της φύσης!" (Shut up, You our eyed freak of nature!) Roman yelled back, by this time Romi had had enough of the greek launguage. "ραβδιά και πέτρες, ρωμαϊκά, μπαστούνια και πέτρες" (sticks and stones, Roman, sticks and stones) Akira said calmly. "Roman, asseyez-vous maintenant, avant que je te terrain pour un mois. Pourquoi pouvez-vous être plus comme Pierre, ou Akira?" (Roman, sit down now, before I ground you for a month. Why can you be more like Pierre, or Akira?) Romi told her son in a stern voice. "Oh crap. When mom speaks french you know you are in trouble." Akira said walking up to Lovino "Hello, my name is Akira Maeson, you must be Lovino Vargas" He said in a polite manner.

"Yeah. I am. And what the hell is that bastard's problem?" Romano asked as he pointed at Roman. "if anyone has PMS it's him."

"Ve~ but how is it a problem when she speaks French? Big Brother France uses it all the time and he's not mad!" Italy asked while looking confused.

Romano facepalmed and said, "That's because the French bastard IS France dumbass."

Then Italy smiled and said, "Oh, ok! Grazie for explaining it to me fratello!" Which caused his brother to groan and facepalm again.

But before anyone could say anything else there was a loud knock on the door and a female voice saying, "Yo! Romi-Chan! Open up already! I got some awesome news!"

"Roman is highly protective of mom." Akira said in an off handed way. "be carefull the last dude that hit on mom, ended up in the hospital." he added. "Oh dear, North America is here." Romi sighed as Akira went to get the door.

"Ve~ that's really scary!" Italy said as he shivered a little.

"It was probably the French bastard. Asshole doesn't know how to keep his damn hands to himself." Romano said.

Then a cheerful woman with light blonde, dirty blonde, and black hair all mixed together skipped in. "Greetings Romi-Chan! How are you this very fine day?"

When she noticed the Italies she said, "Oh, so you finally decided to start a Italian harem? Good for you!"

"No it was an Italian that had gotten lost." Roman said Glaring at Feliciano. "I am just peachy." Romi responded with a bright smile. when she heard the part about the herem she fell out of Italy's lap. "WHAT THE HELL!. It would technicaly be a reverse herem. but still WHAT THE HELL!" she said from her place on the floor. Akira and Roman snickered. "Vous deux, être tout à fait de cet instant!" (YOU TWO, BE QUITE THIS INSTANT!) Romi shouted at her sons. they shut up instantly.

Italy immediately helped her get up again.

"Sorry Romi-Chan. I guess I was hanging around Prussia too much lately." Carol said as she shrugged and smirked. "Buts anywho. Ciao! I'm North America and my human name's Carol Williams-Jones-Carriedo! Nice to meet you both!" She said to Italy and Romano as she held out her hand.

Italy took it and said, "Ciao Carol! It's really nice too meet you! Ve~ I never met a continent before!"

"Well there are 7 of us!...I think.."

While Carol was standing there mumbling to herself Romano leaned over and whispered to Akira, "oi, what the hell is this crazy bitch's problem?"

"Wish I knew. Carol and mom have been best friends since she sved mom's ass in the thirty yeas war, she convinced napolean to spare mom." Akira said back, with a bit of awe in his voice. "Yeah, Carol is a piece of work, needs meds." Roman added while glareing at Feliciano. Shadow came in through the window and went over to Lovino and curled up on top of his head. "So Carol is here now to, eh?" he asked from his perch. "Yeah the crazy bitch is here." Shadow hit Roman with his soft and poofy tail as Akira hit him with his hard cover book. while that convosation was going on Carol and Romi had moved into the kitchen to make some Romi Island Green tea for everyone, including Shadow. "So Carol-Nii what brings you here?" Romi asked as she shakily got the tea pot full of water and set it on the stove to heat up.

"Oh yeah! I was just going to tell you!...wait…never mind. I forgot what it was." Carol said as she sweatdropped.

When Italy noticed Roman glaring at him he hid behind his brother. "Ve~ W-Why do you keep glaring at me?" Italy asked Roman and getting ready to get another white flag out.

When Carol and Romi came back in with the tea and saw Shadow on Romano's head Carol chirped. "Well look at that! Looks like Shadow has a new friend! And tsundere friend at that!"

"Tsundere? What the hell does that mean?" Romano asked while trying to get Shadow off his head.

"Story for another day Lovi-chan!" Carol said with a huge smile on her face.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI-CHAN!" Romano yelled at her.

"Oh Carol." Romi said shaking her head.

mean while.

"I don't like you. If you make my mom cry or anything I will hurt you. I bet you can't even protect her from..." Roman replied while playing with his pocket knife. he trailed off at the end, knowing if he said anything about 'her' his mom would get realy mad. Romi chucled at her best friends antics. "I like you." shadow simply stated as he licked Lovino's cheek and curled up in the poor Italians lap. Knowing that the two Italians didn't know much German Akira piped up. "Roman fast sagte etwas über 'Her' to Veneziano und Romano. Ich dachte, die Sie kennen sollten, damit Sie hopefuly vermeiden können ihre Fragen." (Roman almost said something about 'Her' to Veneziano and Romano. I thought you should know so you can hopefuly avoid their questions) Akira said outloud so Carol could hear too. "Vielen Dank für die Nachricht Akira. Nehmen Sie Ihren älteren Bruder in sein Zimmer und die Tür von außen. Ich werde mit ihm reden später." (Thank you for telling me Akira. Take your older brother to his room and lock the door from the outside. I will talk to him later.) Romi said with a fearful edge to her voice.

"Ve~ I would try to protect her! I don't want to see her cry either!" Italy said while Romano gave up trying to get Shadow off of him and just let him stay on his lap.

After hearing the conversation in German Carol perked up and said, "Was ist passiert? Sag mir nicht, dass Hündin zurück. Das ist das Letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen." ("Was ist passiert? Sag mir nicht, dass Hündin zurück. Das ist das Letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen." : "What happened? Don't tell me that bitch is back. That's the last thing we need right now.")

Yes, she is back, and there is no hope for me now. If she gets to me, Carol, I want you to promise me you will protect the school and my family. Promise me that" Romi said with her hair covering her eyes. Pierre had walked in to hear the conversation, Adam and Adrian had heard it to. " We won't let it come to that!" they yelled in desperation, fear evident in their voices. "This time there _**is no other option!**_ One of us will fall" Romi said again with determination in her voice and stance, her hand on her blade.

"The same goes for me too Romi-Chan. There's no way in hell I'll let that bitch do a single damn thing." Carol replied as she pulled her gun out and started loading it.

"Wait just one damn minute! What the hell is going on here?" Romano demanded as he stood up.

"V-Ve~ it's not something scary is it?" Italy asked everyone in the room.

"only if you consider a demonic bitch trying to kill our mom scrary" Adrian said with a grin as be got his own gun out and loaded it to. Pierre got out his Katana from the sword cabinant and put it around his waist. Adam found his throwing knives and put them around his waist. Akira came down with his bow. "I have a lot of explaining to do don't I Romano?" Romi asked the Italian with a smile.

"Hell yes you have a lot of explaining to do!" Romano yelled. "Now what demonic bitch are all of you talking about?"

"Y-you all won't get hurt right? Please tell me you won't!" Italy cried with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Don't worry your adorable little head Feli-chan! We'll kick her ass so no worries about it! It's just one of the bare necessities of life!" Carol said as she gave Italy a quick hug.

"…did you just quote one of burger bastard's movies?" Romano asked.

"Her name is Raziel. Fallen angel of mysteries, and one bad bitch" Adrian said with an easy smile. Pierre smacked him on the back of the head. let our mom explain it you idiot. "Yes iI will get hurt, maybe even die by the end of this." Romi said, hair still covering her eyes. "Where do you want me to start the tale." She asked Romano.

"Don't care where." Romano replied. "I just want answers. And I'm sure this dumbass wants them too." He said as he pointed at Italy who was close to crying when he heard that Romi might die.

Carol looked at Romi and said, "well, guess the beginning then Romi-Chan. That's always a good place to start."

"During the 30 years war I had come up upon an abandoned church, being the child i was I thought it would be fun to check it out. so I went in. I saw a woman covered in blood, so I went up to her and asked her what was wrong. she told me nothing was wrong and that she had just got done with something. Inoticed a dead body and an alter of sorts. my survival instincts kicked in and i tried to run. She sudenly apeared infront of me and used her demonic powers to pin me against a wall. I then felt something cut me and i screamed and some how broke free.I ran until i made it back to Prussia, when he asked me what happened to me I told him i was ambushed but I took care of it. that was the first time I met her." Romi stoped her tale to see their reactions.

"VE~! SCARY!" Italy cried as he clung to Romano who stayed silent.

"yeah, and that's just the first part. I still have no 'effing clue what the bitch was doing in there in the first place. Of course I was really small at the time but still…" Carol said as she looked out the window at some birds chirping and flying around. "I should've done something." she muttered under her breath.

"After the war when i first became Romi, i was walking in the Songbird forest that is in the Cat Island. I came to a clearing and layed down in he sun, I woke up several hours later to a cloudy sky and rain. I felt a sense of dread and the scar on my shoulder had started to hurt. when I turned aroun there she was. she told me their was no escape this time and to say my prayers. I was a teen this time, so I was slightly stronger. i fought back but soon lost consiouness due to blood loss. when I woke up Carol was bandaging the cuts I had, I remembered her From the final batle of the war so I was confused. She and I have been Friends since then." Romi stopped again

"..I don't know what happened during the fight." Carol explained. "I only came after the fact and saw Romi-Chan laying on the ground covered in cuts and blood. This is actually the first time I've heard the whole story too."

Both Italy and Romano stayed silent until Italy said, "s-so um…d-does that mean that's she back? And that she'll try to hurt you again?"

"Yes but there was a third time she attacked me, Carol never found out about that one until now." Romi said. "5 years ago when i first started consruction on this school, I was alone exploring the location of my new new home. She had apeared yet again, We fought, I had my blade with me then, It's made of angelic Silver, a very rare divine mineral. It was a long tough battle. she lost and disapeared. Roman found me and rushed me to the nearest doctors. she put some sort of curse on me because my body is now as strong as a human's body. She stopped her tale a final time

"VE~! A CURSE? B-but why would she do that to you? You've never done anything to her!" Italy cried.

"Che, what a bitch. Coming in and fucking everything up." Romano muttered. "But why Angelic Silver?"

Carol shrugged and replied, "no clue. For some reason that's the only stuff that's able to damage her. The bullets in this gun are made of it too."

"Yes a curse, calm down Feli. Probably because I escaped her three times. Angelic Silver is said to be made by god hiself, but thats just a myth." Romi replied. she grabbed Carol and dragged her up the stairs. "We will be right back, we have to find some weapons for you to, for your own safety." Alexia called down to them.

-down stairs-

"You have taken this quite well Romano." Pierre said. "any way these are my other brothers, Adam and Adrian, the trouble makers." he pointed at the two pranksters "I'm sure Roman candle already said this but, hurt our mom and we hurt you." Adrian and Adam said in unison. Pierre face palmed.

-up stairs in the weapons closet-

"what do you think kind of weapons would suit them?" Romi asked as she looked at the weapons.

"White flags?" Carol asked. When she got smacked upside the head she said, "just kidding! Well there is the whole Italian mafia thing so how 'bout some guns?"

-downstairs-

"..even I'm surprised that I'm taking it this damn well. Demons, curses, Angelic silver..the whole damn thing sounds like one of burger bastard's fucked up movies." Romano said as he rubbed his forehead.

When Italy heard what Adrian and Adam said he whimpered and said, "S-si..he told me! But I won't her her!"

Then Carol and Romi came back down with their arms full of different types of guns.

"Kay people! Get your guns here and then it's time for target practice!" Carol chirped.

"I call the AK47!" romi said with a maniacle grin on her face. "Mom's a sharp shooter, she can shoot through a cherio at 500 yards" Akira said. "she prefers a blade over a gun though. probably because of the time era she lived through and all."

"….I forgot to leave that thing back there….oops…" Carol said as she paled from seeing the look on Romi's face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Romano asked her.

"You know, I gave up trying to figure that out centuries ago." Carol said as she smiled. "I just go with it!"

"Ve~ that sounds like a good thing to do!" Italy replied.

"Yep! It is!" Carol said as she gave a thumbs-up.

"Madness murder dismay, we will leave at night with blood on the concrete~" Romi sang the part of the song the 'greatest show unearthed' from creature feature with the grin still on her face, trying to creep Carol out. she waled out to the back yard as she sang. Her sons said in unison "Oh shit we're screwed" and followed their secretly long since snapped mother.

"WAAHH! ROMI-CHAN'S LOST IT!" Carol cried. "WE NEED PASTA! THAT THE ONLY THING THAT CAN CURE HER NOW!"

Both Italies were close to freaking out too.

"VE~! WHAT HAPPENED? Why's she acting like this?" Italy cried.

"HAHAHA! Calm down!" Romi gasped out as she ROFLMAO'd on the lawn outside. "I was just trying to freak Carol out, it worked." "Our mom has a slightly warped sense of humor at times. If she realy snapped more than she already has, you would know, believe us." Pierre said with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"…Meanie Romi-Chan! Just for that I'll go spray paint all the classrooms with smiley faces now!" Carol cried. "..AND KITTIES AND PUPPIES AND RAINBOWS AND PASTA AND TOMATOES AND AND NINJAS And…..!" Then she continued to rant

Italy cheered up and said to Pierre, "Si! Va bene! Grazie for explaining it!"

"…is there no one NORMAL here?" Romano grumbled. "If there are then I'd loved to meet them"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Romi went all ninja on Carol, she would have made Japan proud. "No problem Italy. I am probably the normal, not counting the huge honking crush I have on Spain. he just turns me on for some reason. he can take me any day" Pierre said in an offhanded manner

"AWW! WHY NOT?" Carol asked. "Art's just another form of expression!"

When he heard what Pierre said about Spain Romano twitched and then he said, "….w-why who gives a damn about whether or not you have a crush on that bastard? Makes not different to me."

Carol smirked and replied in a sing-song voice, "Ah~! It sounds like someone a little jealous~! And has a crush on the Spaniard too~!"

Romano glared at her and yelled, " WHAT . THE . FUCK? WHO THE HELL IS IN LOVE WITH THE TOMATO BASTARD? I'VE NEVER SAID I WAS!"

Carol's smirk grew bigger and she said, "why….Lovi-chan. I don't think I've ever said that YOU have a crush on Spain. But thanks for sharing your true feelings with us~!"

Romano paled and stuttered, "I-…you-….YOU DAMN BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?"

Carol smiled and said, "You already asked me Lovi-chan! Did you forget already?"

Before Romano could yell at Carol more Italy hugged him and said, "Ve~ don't be like that fratello!"

"Didn't you already top him Pierre? in cabo that one time?" Romi asked while she had Carol in a hog tie. "no one can beat the Phantom Fox Carol no one." romi looked at her best friend. "Hey Feli have you heard the marukaite chikuyu's for the anime Japan made? i have one." she said with a blush that spain would compare to a tomato. "oh moms trying to say something in a round about way, this must be important" Akira said with a smirk knowing where this was going. "Yeah I did top him, now that you mention it" Pierre said with a smug smile.

"Si! I have! But I didn't know that you had one too! That's really cool!" Italy chirped.

While Carol was sitting there pouting Romano was coming close to strangling Pierre.

"TOP-! Wait…C-che cosa? That fucking bastard! I-I thought that h-he…" Romano stuttered.

"Ve~ what's wrong fratello? Are you feeling okay?" Italy asked him while looking very concerned.

"I'm fine dammit! Don't ask stupid questions dumbass!" Romano snapped.

"y-yes I do. u-uh please listen t-to it, a-actualy i-i think i'll sing it to, in my b-boy voice of c-course. and in the english lyrics." she stuttered out. Romi put the cd in the player and the music started it had an old timey feel to it.

she started singin, the cd only had the music on this track.

_**Oi oi, Vati, I love that child**_  
><em><strong>Oi oi, Mutti, listen to this, Mutti<strong>_  
><em><strong>The deck brush that child gave to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is the thing I treasure most<strong>_

_**Draw a circle for the world**_  
><em><strong>Draw a circle for the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>Draw a circle for the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the Holy Roman Empire<strong>_

_**Draw a circle for the world**_  
><em><strong>Take a good stare at the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>Could it be the world?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the Holy Roman Empire<strong>_

_**Aah, with just a stroke of a paintbrush**_  
><em><strong>A wonderful world can be seen<strong>_  
><em><strong>All kinds of people come and go<strong>_  
><em><strong>From my house<strong>_

_**"O-Oi, Italy..."**_  
><em><strong>"Won't you join me and become the Roman Empire?"<strong>_

_**Draw a circle for the world**_  
><em><strong>Draw a circle for the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>Draw a circle for the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the Holy Roman Empire<strong>_

_**Draw a circle for the world**_  
><em><strong>The happy world<strong>_  
><em><strong>The spinning, tumbling world<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the Holy Roman Empire<strong>_

_**Aah, I remember**_  
><em><strong>The time I spent together with that child<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sorry I made you eat<strong>_  
><em><strong>That bad food<strong>_

_**"Even though you run away when I follow,"**_  
><em><strong>"You follow me when I run away"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I've always loved that child since the 900's"<strong>_

_**That's right, Vati, I'm not lying**_  
><em><strong>Naa naa, Mutti, listen to this, Mutti<strong>_  
><em><strong>The deck brush that child gave to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is the thing I treasure most<strong>_

_**"Italy, I love you!"**_  
><em><strong>"I love you!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"No matter what...I love you..."<strong>_

_**Draw a circle for the world**_  
><em><strong>The sorrowful world<strong>_  
><em><strong>The 'I want to see you', world<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the Holy Roman Empire<strong>_

_**Aah, a world that shines further with light**_  
><em><strong>The more I think about it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the fighting's over,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll endure<strong>_

_**Aah, I'll never forget**_  
><em><strong>The warmth of that child's hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>No matter how many years pass, of all the world,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you the most.<strong>_

By the end of the song Alexia was as red as a tomato. "Wow mom never thought you had it in you to say it to his face, even if it was in a roundabout way." Akira said with a smile. "Yes I topped Antonio. he loved it. You were still a kid back then. Mom was a teen and we were already adults, except Aky there." Pierre said with a smirk.

"Ve~ that's really pretty Alexia!" Italy said as his smile grew bigger.

"Ain't it?" Carol perked up. "I knew that she was working on something for a while. Guess this was it."

"Si! I guess so! But is the child you're talking about me?" Italy asked Romi.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room…

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY BASTARD!" Romano yelled at Pierre and was looking like he was ready to punch him right in the face.

"Yes Carol that was what i was working on. and yes Feliciano, chibitalia. I have loved you since the 900's." Alexia said with confidence. "Awww~ i don't want to." Pierre answered the phone when it range just then and he looked at the caller id. "oh hey Toni~

'_is your mom there?_'

"yeah mom is here. do you remember the night in Cabo?"

'_yes i do'_

"you do? how did ou like it?"

'_It was mind blowing, but i need to talk to your mom'_

"Mind blowing eh? okay i just needed to hear that." pierre looked at Romano with a smug smirk. he handed the phone to his mom. "Hola Toni. what do you need?"

_'I need a registration form so i can be with lovi even more~'_

"okay i will email it to you tonight adios, i just told Feli that i love him so i haveta go"

_'Good for you Lexie! Adios'_

they hung up simultaniously. Romi awaited Romano's reaction from what pierre said.

**  
>"Si! I loved you too!" Italy cheered as he hugged her. While Carol pulled out her cell phone and started taking pictures of them.<p>

Romano stood there in silent horror for a couple of seconds but before he could say anything his phone started ringing. Not bothering to check the caller ID he opened it up to hear:

_"Hola Lovi~! Guess what! I've got really great news to tell you!"_

Romano immediately snapped. "AND WHAT 'REALLY GREAT NEWS' IS THAT ASSHOLE? YOU GOING TO ELOPE WITH THAT BASTARD PIERRE OR SOME OTHER SHIT LIKE THAT? I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT SO FUCK OFF BASTARD!"

_"huh? Lovi what do you mean mi amor?"_

"You know damn well what I mean bastard! Your 'mind-blowing' experience in Cabo!"

_"oh, do you mean the paella I ate there? Si! It really was mind-blowing! I really should take you there when we're both free!"_

"…wait…p-paella? Then why the hell did that bastard say that he topped you?"

_"It's just a joke mi amor~! The table had a map of my country in it and he accidently spilled some hot sauce on it. Aw Lovi~! Were you jealous? Don't worry, you're my number one mi amor~!"_

"N-NO! W-Why the hell would I be jealous? There's no way in the hell I'll ever be jealous!"

_"Ahahaha~~ Whatever you say Lovi~! I bet your face is all red like a tomato right now!"_

"Hell no! Just shut the hell up bastard!" Then Romano snapped the phone shut but looked much happier than right before Spain called.

"AW~ Is everything all better now Lovi-chan?" Carol asked.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" Romano yelled at her.

Lexie laughed so hard she fell on the ground. "Thats Toni and Pierre for you, together they are worse than Francis and Gilbert combined plus Korea." romi said as she felt a pain go up her spine and into her shoulder. "Carol, take Feli and Lovino up into Roman's room, The BITCH is here" she said in Romineese, the Islands' language. "Pierre and the others instantly stiffened and moved to where they were infront of the two Italians. "Feli, Lovino, go with carol." Romi said in a soft voice.

"..y-yeah. I'll do that right now. Come on you two!" Carol said as she grabbed Italy's and Romano's arm.

But before he was dragged off Italy ran over to Romi and gave he a tight hug. "Si prega di soggiorno Alexia sicuro! Non voglio perdere di nuovo! (Si prega di soggiorno Alexia sicuro! Non voglio perdere di nuovo! : Please stay safe Alexia! I don't want to lose you again!)" Italy whispered in her ear.

"...yeah. Be careful. Kick that demon bitch's ass." Romano said.

I Will. non mi sognerei mai di lasciarti più. (I wouldn't dream of leaving you anymore)" Romi called back. "How touching a little Reunion" was heard as Romi was pinned to the wall by demonic powers. "MOM!" her sons yelled so loud no doubt the people upsatairs could hear it. Pierre atacked first with his katana. Raziel dodged and kicked him up against the wall. the demonic bitch then used her powers to cut Romi's side and arms. Alexia screamed out in agony.

-up stairs-

Roman flinched when he heard his mother's scream. He blocked the door from the small Italian.

-back to the fight-

Adrian shot at Razial making her loose her concentration and romi fell to the floor in a heap, gasping for breath. the bullet hit a vase. 'At least i will not have to look at that ugly thing anymore' Romi thought wile looking through dazed eyes. Adam finaly got a hit in and his throwing knife hit Raziel in the leg. The demon finaly decided to retreat, not before using her powers to cut Alexia's shoulder over the scar. this time Alexia passed out when the pain hit. "See you again soon little one" Raziel said as she dissapeared. "CAROL GET DOWN HERE QUICK WE NEED HELP WITH MOM, SHE'S HURT PRETTY BADLY!" Pierre called out loudly. Adrian had went to get bamdages and came back and was already wraping up the shallow cuts on his adoptive moms arms.

During the whole battle Italy keep flinching and clinging to Romano and Carol.

"It'll be okay Feli-chan! Don't worry! Romi-chan won't let that demon bitch to anything to her!" Carol said.

"y-yeah…" Romano stuttered while try to figure out how to help keep Italy calm.

But when they all heard Pierre yell up they all ran down stairs.

When Italy saw the shape that Romi was in he immediately started crying and ran over and started to hold her while begging her not to die in Italian.

"Most of the cuts are shallow. except the one on her side and the one on her shoulder and wrist" Pierre console the hysterical Italian. "F-f-f-feli c-calm down" Romi said while trying not to pass out again from blood loss and pain. " I won't let this kill me I prom-" Romi gasped and started coughing up blood. "You must have hit the wall hard mom." Adrian said in a daze. Romi had passed out again.

Italy sniffled and whimpered, "I-I'll try to!" But when she passed out he started crying even more. Enough that Romano came over and started to pull him outside.

"I'll keep him outside for a while until he calms down a little bit. Work on getting her fixed…I hate seeing my fratellino like this and I know how much he cares for her. So do everything you can." Romano said as he opened the door and walked out with Italy.

"Don't worry! That's exactly what we're gonna do!" Carol chirped while trying to keep herself calm.

While checking over Romi Carol starting muttering to herself about what to do. After a couple of seconds Carol got up and told all the boys, "Okay, from what I can see so far I think that there might be some internal bleeding. We need to get her stabilized and then get her to a hospital ASAP. We also need to get a cloth or something to use to stop the bleeding a little bit, and someone needs to keep pressing it against the wound to apply pressure."

"I'm fine" Romi said weakly, her eyes only open a tiny bit. "Mom, just stay awake okay." Pierre said in a slight panic. "I see a flying cinna-mint bunny" Romi said. the others just looked at eachother. "Uh...". Roman walked outside, unable to take the blood anymore. "Mom's awake, but halucinating.". He thought for a moment before he called back inside "The nurses office here is like a hospital, doctors and everything".

"okay, let's head there now. But we need to make sure that she stays awake. She might have a slight concussion too." Carol replied as she started gathering everything they needed. "I'm a little bit worried about the hallucinating too."

On the way out they ran into Italy and Romano.

"V-Ve~ what's happening? Is Alexia going to be okay?" Italy asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine Feli-chan! We just need to get her to the nurse's office. Just try to stay calm okay? That's the best thing you can do for her right now." Carol said as she walked past.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?" Romano asked her.

"Well you two can come. I'm sure that'll help make her feel better too." Carol told him.

"I'm not hallusinating, flying cinamint bunny is real so is tinkerbell and uni. england can see them too" Romi said from on Pierre's back she started to close her eyes. "Hey mom stay awke." "don wanna" she said to her son.

"Not hallucinating my ass." Romano muttered as they rushed to the nurse's office. "You're starting to sound like brow bastard."

To keep Romi awake Carol took a squirt gun and shot her right in the face. After seeing the glare she got Carol simply shrugged and said, "hey, need to keep you awake somehow Romi-chan. This works so why ruin a good thing?"

"Why would I hallusinate about your ass?" Romi asked withe a weak grin. Roman burst out laughing. " Yeah, she would rather it be Feli's ass!" Roman and Adrian and Adam chourused in unison. "Carol, tell me again how I raised thoes Idiots?" Romi asked after giving her sons a deadpan look. a lot of color had returned to her, and the cuts on her arms had already healed 'the wonders of magic' Romi thouht to herself. her other injuries were healing too, not as quickly though. "England and I can use magic, that is why i can see magical creatures. oh and nice going with that falling star, it got lodged in iggy's head. Feli, never change" Alexia said with a laugh as she remembered the picture Francis had taken of the poor nation with a star in his head.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I-!...forget it. Damn bastards." Romano sighed.

"Ve~ what do you mean by falling star? Do you mean that one time in North Africa where I wished on a star that England would get a headache and go home?" Italy asked with a very confused look on his face.

Romano stared at him and said, "…and just how the hell can a star cause something like that?"

"Ve~ I don't know! But somehow it happened! Ludwig kept giving me weird looks for the next couple of days after that!" Italy replied.

"…WAIT! MAGIC! DAMN YOU ROMI-CHAN! YOU WENT TO HOGWARTS WITHOUT ME! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO GO THERE!" Carol yelled at Romi with a pouting look on her face.

"from what i know, Germany wished on a star for you to be more grown up and the poor star hit Iggy's head and got lodged in it to. Carol I did not go to hogwarts! I just studied a few grimoires and other stuff, got the coo magic cape and stuff, even got a Romi Angel form to boot. My wand has a cresent moon on it., see" Romi brought out her wand and hit carol on the head with it, giving her Pink bunny ears as her ears, and a poofy bunny tail. "Talk about being bugs bunnied." Roman snorted.

"WHA-! You know that I always wanted kitty ears and tail and not bunny ones! Change it right now!" Carol demanded. "even if they are fluff…but still! Change them to kitty ones! I can't do the Nyan Nyan dance with bunny ears!"

"Ve~ that's why Ludwig did that? He never told me!" Italy chirped.

"….you have got to be kidding me. More brow bastards." Romano complained as he rubbed his forehead. Then a second later he heard a familiar (and annoying as hell to him) voice say, _"ah~ what's the problem Lovi?"_

"WHAT THE HELL? Didn't I turn this damn thing off?" Romano yelled.

_"Well you tried too! I guess it didn't work! But can you hand the phone to Romi? I have a question for her!"_

"Che. Fine. Whatever." Romano said. And then he tossed the phone to Romi who caught it.

_"Hola again Romi~! I was wondering if you could do me a favor with the magic stuff! I don't want to ask England because he can be really mean! And the jerk sunk my armada! Why the hell did he have to do that?"_

"OKAY YOU CAN BE THE FLYING MINT NYAN KITTEH!" Romi yelled in Pierre's ear and he winced. Romi hit carol again and gave her mint green kitty ears, tail, and flying mint bunny wings. "Sure Toni what do you want?~" Alexia said while levitating off the ground in a meditation pose, showing off a little.

"KITTIES DON'T HAVE WINGS!" Carol yelled at Romi. And started to shoot her with the squirt gun while drenching everyone else in the process.

-Meanwhile during the phone call-

_"Yay! Gracias~! Anyway, I was looking through some old pictures that I have of Lovi when he was little so I was wondering if you could turn him into a little kid again for a couple of hours. All of the pictures I have are all faded so I need some new ones~! I'll make you a whole batch of churros if you do~!"_

"Kulkulkul!~ Carol shal never squirt meh~!" Romi laughed the snapped Romi laugh. "Sure Toni~ are you here? hold on" Romi thought for a second "AHA! '_**Invoco magica prope quam procul! exaudi vocant, facere parvum magni quondam iterum! Precipio tibi!**_' (I call upon magic near and far! hear my call, make what is big small once again! I command you!)" Romi ast the spell on Romano. and took away the wings from Carol.

When the spell was done Italy picked up Romano and hugged him. "Ve~ fratello's so cute!" Italy chirped.

"S-stop that dumbass! Put me down right now dammit!" Romano yelled as he squirmed in Italy arms. When Italy set him down he stomped over to Romi and yelled, "Oi! What the hell's your damn problem? Why did you turn me into a little kid again?"

Before he could yell at Romi anymore he got picked up from behind again. "Ahaha~ Lovi~! You look so cute!"

"T-Tomato bastard? Why the hell are you here?"

"Well, some of the old pictures I have of you have gotten to faded! So I asked Romi to turn you little again for a few hours so I can take some new ones!" Spain replied as he smiled. And then he got head-butted in the stomach which caused him to let Romano go.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU'RE DOING ALL THIS SHIT FOR PICTURES?" Romano yelled at him.

"OOH! OOH! I want some of the pictures too! Give me some!" Carol perked up after shooting Romi again.

"Si~! Of course I'll give you some! It's great to see you again Carol." Spain chirped.

"And it's great to see you again too Toni!"

"OI! STOP BEING DUMBASSES AND TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL ALREADY!" Romano yelled as he started hitting Spain in the legs.

"Ahaha~ of course Lovi~! I have the camera all ready~!" Then Spain picked him up and started walking towards the pond.

"NO! NO DAMN PICTURES!" Romano yelled as he kept struggling in Spain's grasp.

Romi took a picture with her camera. "Hey Toni if it's alright with Feli why don't you take a picture of both Italies as chibi's?" Romi asked him. She then turned the squirt gun into a root beer float and magiced one for herself as well

"GAH! Why'd you do that Romi-chan?" Carol asked. "aw well!" Then she pulled out a spare squirt gun. "I get a root beer float and I still get to shoot you! Best deal ever!" Then she shot Romi in the face again.

"Ahaha~ Si! The ones of Ita-chan are pretty faded too!" Spain chirped. "you don't mind do you Ita-chan?"

"Nope! I don't mind!" Italy said with a smile on his face.

"…fucking dumbass. Who the hell would want something like this to happen to them…?" Romano grumbled.

"now now Lovi-chan~! Children shouldn't use bad language~!" Carol play scolded him.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I'M NOT A DAMN KID!" Romano yelled at her.

"Ah~! But right now you _are_ one Lovi-chan." Carol smirked.

Romi turned the spare into a bag of chocolate. "She has a point Lovino." Romi said with a smirk and said the spell again. "There you go one chibi Italy." Romi said, getting flashbacks to her child hood. She went and picked up Chibitalia and followed Spain to the pond, where there was a bench for when she sat outside reading. "It never ceases to amaze me that no matter how old you are, you are still so cute!" Romi told the chibi in her arms as she walked

"Ah~ But you continue to underestimate my intelligence Romi-chan! I have a full arsenal! So HA!" Carol cheered as she pulled out another squirt gun and shot Romi in the face for the tenth time that day.

"It's easy to underestimate it because there's almost nothing there to begin with…" Romano muttered under his breath.

"Ahaha~ that's not a nice thing to say Lovi~!" Spain told him as he hugged him again.

"Shut up bastard! This is all your damn fault!" Romano yelled at him.

Italy looked up at her and said, "Ve~ grazie Alexia! But it does feel kind of weird with you being so much bigger than me right now!"

Alexia thought for a moment. "That can be changed just let me think of a spell to chibify my self." Romi as she was thinking made Carols arsonal turn into gummy worms and bears and gummy snakes 5 ft long. "OK! Here we go!" Romi sat chibitalia down. "_**arenae tenent retro temporum et te vicissim chords fati Caster tempus alica huius et ad se minorem me! Lorem ipsum!**_" (sands of time and chords of destiny reverse your hold and turn back time for the caster of this spell, return me to my younger self! Release!)' Romi chibi fied herself and looked like she did before the 30 years war.

"AGH! Now why the hell did you have to do that Romi-chan? Now I have to go buy all new ones!" Carol whined.

"Ve~ you didn't need to do that Alexia! It felt kind of weird but I did like it too! It was a lot of fun!" Italy chirped as he hugged her.

"…If you're in the mood to turn people back to normal then why don't you turn me back? It's not like I fucking ASKED for this shit to happen." Romano demanded as he stomped over to Romi.

"But Lovi~!" Spain whined. "I didn't get to take any pictures yet~!"

Romano head-butted him and then yelled, "WHO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT A BUNCH OF STUPID PICTURES?"

"HUG TIME!" Romi yelled as she launched herself at Romano, after she hugged Feli. She tackle glomped the poor chibi nation. "Romano, if you don't do the pictures i will put you in a room with Francis~" Romi said with a hug. She then did something spontaniously, she walked Up to Feli and kissed him.

"AGH! Damn bitch!" Romano yelped when he was tackled to the ground. When he heard the part about France he stuttered and said, "W-what the hell? T-there's no way you can do something like that!"

When Romi kissed him Italy 've'ed' then kissed her back just as two camera flashes when off.

"Ahaha~ you two look so cute together!" Spain chirped.

"Yep! They do!" Carol replied. "And now to post it on facebook!"

"I can do that 'cuz I'm the dean of this university. You post that Carol, you will feel the Wrath of Romi Angel~" Romi said in a sickly sweet way, she was in chibitalia's arms, they were hugging tightly..

"F-fine..I-I'll do the damn pictures that I've been forced to do against my free will." Romano muttered. "damn bastards."

"but I think that you forgot the fact that you're chibi-sized right now Romi-chan~!" Carol smirked.

"But can't she still use magic like this?" Spain asked her.

"…oh yeah…I forgot that little detail…." Carol said. Then she muttered under her breath, "guess I can wait until she's asleep…."

"Ve~ what's the problem if she puts it on there?" Italy asked Romi.

"Lovi will get embarrased." Romi said with a smile. "Hey mom, I found this realy old book when i was looking for Sylva the other day. does it have anything to do with your magic and how it got started?" Adam asked. "Is it a black bible looking book?" Romi asked getting a bit edgy. "Yeah, it had the name-" he was cut off by Romi "Ryuuzu?" she asked. "Yes it was how i started my magic, time loops stink. never go to abandond hoses that are said to be haunted. I did durring the 30 Years war, prussia and several others along with me were hunted down by these creatures. That is all I am going to say." with that Romi walked off to the pond, after she grabbed the book from adam.

"Si! I guess that's true!" Italy chirped. "But that sounds really scary with that house!"

"I bet that Al-chan would have a very big problem with it since the guy's always freaked out by ghosts…but that fear always make Halloween a lot of fun!" Carol smirked with a slightly evil look on her face that made everyone back away from her.

"Ve~ are you feeling okay?" Italy asked her.

"Yep! I'm A O kay! Don't worry about me! But for some reason Romi-chan always tells me that April Fool's Day and Halloween bring out my dark side! Don't know what she means though…." Carol replied and then she started looking confused.

"…I think I know why…" Romano said under his breath while try to get out of Spain's hug again.

"Carol, If you prank me next april fools I will go Romi Angel on your ass!" Romi called from the pond. She was looking at the book, she brought out a pocket watch she had taken from the Time loop house as she called it. Her sons walked over to her. "Cool watch, It has a weird vibe doesn't it?" Adrian asked.

"AWW! But I has a awesome prank planned! MEANIE!" Carol whined. "but that watch is weird…what is it? You got it off of E-bay didn't you! I warned you about them! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME ROMI-CHAN?"

"I-It's a watch dumbass…w-what else could the damn thing be?" Romano stuttered

"I-I don't know! But it does look scary!" Italy stuttered as he clung to Romi, who pat him on the head and gave him a hug.

"No Carol, I took this watch from the house 3 hours away from the world meeting place, the 'haunted' one. So I could never forget the horrors I went through. Time doesn't flow right in that house, this watch has not worked since I left that place." Romi said with a faraway look "Dude..." her sons all said in unison.

"H-Haunted? It's not that one that we went to last year was it? Please say it wasn't!" Italy cried while shaking and looking very very fearful.

Romano and Spain had the same look on their faces. "Y-yeah..t-there's no way it could be that place…" Romano said as he clung to Spain (without realizing that's what he was doing.)

Carol still looked confused. "Uh…if it's not something from E-bay then what the heck are you people talking about? Wanna let me in on it?"

"Did you find a book with the name ryuuzu in it? were there creatures that looked like America's friend Toni? was there a room with a pure white piano? and another one with a blood red chair? If so, then It is the same house." Romi looked at the two brothers with a haunted and broken look in her eyes. she held up the broken large stopwatch for everyone to see.

"S-So you went there too? B-But how?" Italy asked Romi and shaking at the same time.

"F-fuck…so more people went to that damn place…."Romano muttered to himself while he glanced at the panicked look on Italy's face.

"E-Everything will be alright you two~! Just don't worry about it anymore!" Spain said as he knelt down and hugged Italy and Romano

Carol stood there with a blank look on her face. "….yeah…let's pretend for a second that I have no 'effing clue what the heck is going on…"

"You don't need to pretend dumbass. You're doing a hell of a good job already." Romano said.

"Not nice Lovi-chan!" Carol play scolded him. But then she glanced at Romi and said, "well Romi-chan? Care to tell me what the heck you people are talking about?"

"There is this old abandonded mansion in the woods on the other side of the world. it is like the bramuda triangle, alot of bad things happen at that house. A long time ago when I was fighting in the 30 years war prussia and some psychic humans and I went there, at the time i was just barely a teen by human standards, i was physicaly 13. we heard rumors about a haunted house, so we went to check it out. there were 7 of us in all 2 nations 5 humans. when we got there it was like the psychic humans lost their powers, lets call them Perry, Ronald, Felix, billy, and bob, since I cant remember their actual names. we all heard a crash from a room close to the kitchen. I went to investigate." Romi told them, she paused to let that sink in.

"Now, Romi-chan. After watching all those horror movies with me you should have learned that you DON'T go off by yourself in creepy places!" Carol lectured. "but continue."

"This isn't one of burger bastard's fucked up movies!" Romano yelled at Carol.

"S-Si~! It's nothing like one of Estados Unidos's movies." Spain told her. "Actually I kind of wish it was just something like that~!"

"I-I don't know if I w-want to hear it..A-anything reminding me of that place…" Italy muttered to himself.

Romi looked at Italy and held him close, to comfort him. "When I wnt into the room I found that It was a porciline doll that had shattered, I grabbed a piece just 'cuz I wanted to, and I went back to the group only to find them missing. I thought it was a prank, so I went to open the door, only to find it locked. I then decided to look around. when I came to this one bed room I found my brothers Iron cross. That was when I knew something was wrong. I decided to look for a basement. when i found it I came to a cross roads, so I chose to go right. i came to a closet at a dead end, which would later be a room with black furniture. I found Prussia scared out of his mind and shaking. so I went to look for some water, I gave him what I would later find out was toilet water, HA!" she started laughing at that part. " when he was calmer he told me his ankle hurt, and for me to find something for it. so I decided to go back upstairs. i went towards the library and that was when I first encountered the creature, i fought it and i ran awy i guess. i found Perry first, in a bedroom on the third floor, he had some herbs for pain with him. when we left the room we encountered it again, I got pretty banged up from that fight, not that anyone found out untill later. we eventualy found the others and went back down to the basement." Romi paused again, and took adrink of water from the water bottle adrian gave her.

"haha, the toilet water's kinda funny!" Carol chirped. "but creature? Was it a horror movie monster or something?"

"No, if anything it looked like burger bastard's pain in the ass alien friend." Romano replied.

"HA! I KNEW not to trust that little gray alien! Bad Tony!" Carol said.

"WILL YOU-!...nevermind. Damn bitch doesn't know how to listen…" Romano yelled and then said under his breath.

"P-Please can we stop talking about that place already? I DON'T want to hear about it!" Italy begged with tears going down his face.

"I'm sorry Feli, but if you listen you will hear how the original Ryuuzu was 'born'." Romi told her love wih a sad smile and she kissed away some of his tears. "Not long afterward that I watched the others get killed right in front of me, Prussia was last. They died trying to protect me. I wandered the house until i found this grandfather clock, I still to this day do not know what made me make the clock have me go back in time. Durring the fifth time loop I found 2 black journals and a book on magic, after everyone was killed again. i locked the door to the room I was in and learned how to do all sorts of magic, even call forth a physical manifestation of my soul, that made the push broom Feli gave me turn into a Purple crystal staff with a golden cresent moon on top. I started making fewer mistakes untill we were finaly at the final loop. by that time i had learned that Felix could turn back time aswel, or I would not be here today. durring the time loops i had gotten killed 6 times, only once on accident, I fell down the stairs that time. and durring the final time loop mein bruder found out I was actualy a girl the whole time it was when the others were sleeping in the room with black furniture, he caught me getting dressed. when we all finaly got out of the place I made sure bruder and the others only remembered getting lost in the woods with me calling them morons. While I will always remember the horrors of thoes 50 time loops." Romi finished her tale. "I left the second journal there for anyone else who got trapped in that place along with a peice of my soul to guide the next Ryuuzu who wanted to protect their friends. who all went to the house besides you three? and who used the Journal?" Romi asked.

"…I-I was the one who u-used it…" Italy stuttered. "I-I went there with Ludwig, Japan, and Prussia first…and then America, England, Big Brother France, China, Russia, and Canada came a little while after we were there….then it was fratello and Big Brother Spain…I-It was so horrible..e-everyone kept dying right in front of me..but I-I couldn't do a thing to stop it…s-so you were the one who left the journal there Alexia?"

"Yes I was. I had to leave behind something to help the next group escape that place. I actualy left two things; the journal and a piece of my soul and mind as a sort of guide to help the next user of the book, to help return them to where they should be if they were killed or sacrificed them selves a second time. there has to be two people that can rewind the hands of time in the house for the time loop to work. Perry and I figured that out durring the 39th time loop. I believe the house sits on a nexus of several lay lines, geographical routes that, when they intersect, can cause anomalies to happen. Like stonehenge and the bramuda triangle for example. " Romi started muttering to herself in latin about the posibilities of what caused that hose to be the way it was.

"I-I never thought about what actually caused it…A-All I kept thinking about was 'why did this have to happen?', 'how do we get out of here?', And 'w-why does everyone have to keep dying?'….." Italy whispered as he clung to Romi, Romano, and Spain at the same time.

"So it's like that weird magic stuff that Iggy does huh? weird." Carol shrugged.

"…It's nothing like brow bastard's lame-ass magic." Romano said as he let Italy hug him.

"This magic is in a leauge of it's own, Carol." Romi said as she stepped away from the group and threw the clock up into the air and said an incantation to let Carol watch some of the horrors of that house in her mind's eye. the book glowed as the magic swirled around her and into the clock and then surounded Carol. "Maybe now you will understand a little bit better." Alexia said, her hair covering her eyes as she caught the clock.

Carol stared in shock for a couple of seconds until she stuttered, "s-so that's what happened there? Why the hell didn't you tell me Romi-chan?"

Just as she was going to rant more Spain put his hand on her shoulder and said, "There's nothing that could be done. She just didn't want to tell you about it so you wouldn't worry about her~."

"yeah, and what the hell could have done then anyway? Just suck it up and deal with it." Romano told her.

"S-si! N-now can we talk about a about something else? I-I don't want to hear any else about that place…" Italy said.

"Hey mom you said that the staff was purple with a cresent moon on it, but your staff now is Pink topped with a Golden Cross with a Pearl heart and Angelic silver wings on the heart. what happened to the old one?" Akira asked. Romi thought for a secon and then answered "As a person's magic changes, the person changes as well. When someone has a physical manifestation of their very soul, as they undergo changes eventualy their magic no longer responds to them, so they have to think of a new incantation to summon their manifestation, a staff in my case, and the manifestation changes apearance as well." she explaied as best she could. "Let me show you." Romi stood up and brought out a cross that looked like the top piece of the staff. "The pure heart that soars and never falls, hear my words and bring light to the darkest of nights as you soar thjrough the night, transform!" Alexia called out the incantation the cross started to glow and floated out of her hands and elongated when the light faded herstff was full length and she twirled it around with expert skill. "This is my souls Fourth form." Alexia told them with pride.

"..you know…I'm really thinking about Card Captor Sakura right now…OOH! COSPLAY!" Carol cried while doing a fist pump into the air. "LET'S DO IT!"

"HELL NO!" Romano yelled at her.

"ahaha~ come on Lovi! It'll be fun!" Spain chirped as he picked up Romano.

"Si! It does sound like fun! But I didn't know that someone's magic could change!" Italy said as he stared at Romi's staff.

"I didn't know either Feli-chan! Buts anywho we can cosplay! YEAH!" Carol cheered as she did another fist-pump.

"...but didn't all of you bastards forget something important? Like turning me and Feliciano back to normal for an example?" Romano demanded as he squirmed in Spain's arms.

"Some times anime can be accurate. No cosplaying until cosplay week Carol. Yes magic changes as the peron does..." Romi trailed off as she remembered the time when she was on the side of evil. "Like if you come to a life altering decision or something that would make you have some major good or bad Karma. your magic can either become more powerful in one way or another good or bad, especialy the bad direction. it is easier to use dark magic than good magic, I speak from experiance. the second and third form staff's were a reflection of all of the bad i was doing at the time the second form was a black wood staff with an onyx orb on top. the third was black onyx with a onyx dragon with ruby eyes." I have pictures of them." She showed the people around her the pictures of the first three forms.

"Huh? When did you decide to have just one week for it? I thought that cosplaying was supposed to be the school uniform." Carol replied with a confused look on her face. "I know I submitted a form about that a month ago…"

When Italy saw the pictures he shivered a little and said, "ve~ they all look really scary!"

"….yeah, they look fucking scary. CAN YOU TURN US BACK TO NORMAL NOW?" Romano yelled.

"OH! That's right~! I didn't take any pictures yet! Come on Lovi~! Smile for the camera!" Spain said as he pulled out his camera and started taking pictures of Italy and Romano.

"VAFFANCULO BASTARDO!" Romano yelled as he kicked Spain in the knee.

"I vetoed the form. there would have been too many fangirl attacks and chaos, I may be a bit of a masocist at times but I'm not suicidal, Carol." Romi said with an eye twitch. "Sorry Romano I owe Toni this favor for the time he saved me from a dead drunk Francis. Lovino I just got Russia's aplication here, see." Romi showed him her laptop she had with her. It showed the aplication for russia

"…oh..well…uh…then you _might_ wanna take down the flyers I put up…." Carol muttered as she sweatdropped. "I just thought that you forgot to sign it…."

Romano paled when he saw that form. "W-WHA-? That Russian bastard's coming here? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LETTING THAT ASSHOLE COME?"

"VE~! I'm scared! I don't want to meet up with Russia!" Italy cried at he clung to his brother.

"Don't worry you two~!" Spain chirped. "I'll protect you both from that big mean Russian~!" Then he went back to taking pictures for a couple of seconds before he whined, "AW~! Lovi~! My camera's out of battery now~!"

"Good. Suffer bastard." Romano said and then he turned to Romi and demanded, "NOW will you turn us back to normal?"

"I'm on it." pierre said with a sigh. Romi searched through her pocket. "Here Toni, more bateries" Alexia handed him the camera bateries. "I am not going to turn away anyone who wishes to be here, Lovino. now be a good boy and smile for the camera. Dont worry Feli I will have someone watching him at all times, I might even get belarus to help with keeping him behaved." Romi held feli close.

"Ahaha~! Gracias!" Spain said as he took the batteries and put them in the camera.

"O-Ok! I won't worry!" Italy said as he gave Romi a tight hug.

"…vaffanculo." Romano said as he flipped them off.

Carol stared at Romano for a second and then said to Romi, "…you know…he has a really foul mouth for such a little kid. Think you're up for teaching a certain chibi a lesson?"

"It wouldn't work Carol, he was like this the first time." Alexia sighed "Romano~ If you don't behave~ I will make sure you are still a chibi and then move you in with Russia~" Lexie said in a sing-song voice. Her sons all flinched and gave him sympathetic looks. "I will make sure the others go to your funeral, Romano." Akira said.

"yes..but you could teach him to _not_ talk like that the second time~!" Carol chirped. "Just putting that thought out there~!"

When he heard Romi's threat Romano ran and hid behind Spain's legs and started shaking. Then Spain picked him up and said, "now now Romi~! You don't need to act like that. This is just part of Lovi's charm!"

"yes, yes, he's very tsundere. But everyone DOES have limits." Carol shrugged.

"Ve~ I'm confused! What is everyone talking about?" Italy asked.

"It won't work carol. I have to agree with my insane friend here there are limits to charm. Feli you don't have to worry about it, 'cuz you are tooo cute." Romi huggled him again. akira and the others simutaniously facepalmed. "Grandpa is going to flip if he see's this" Adrian said with a laugh.

When she saw Romi huggle Italy Carol cried and pointed at Spain, "OH MY GOSH! YOU CORRUPTED ROMI-CHAN DIDN'T YOU? I KNOW YOU DID! FESS UP!"

Spain just laughed it off and replied, "ahaha~ How could I do that Carol?"

She sweatdropped and then said, "uh…I-I..I don't know! But somehow you did! I'll prove it!"

"Ve~ what does Carol mean?" Italy asked.

"…there's no way in hell I'll translate for that nut-job…no way in hell…." Romano muttered while still being held by Spain.

"Calm down Carol. Francis was the one who corupted me, I am his Teritory/Islands ya know. honhon hon~" Romi di9d her own Rape chuckle to freak carol out.

"NNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUU! I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED!" Carol cried as she ran and hid behind Spain. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ve~ are you okay Carol?" Italy asked as he looked up at her.

"Ahaha~! It looks like you have a phobia about France cariño." Spain said while laughing.

"OF COURSE I HAVE A PHOBIA ABOUT THAT GUY! HE ACTS LIKE HE'LL RAPE YOU THE SECOND YOU LOOK HIM IN THE EYE!" Carol whined.

"…for once I actually have to agree with the psycho bitch…dammit." Romano said under his breath.

"Kesesese~ Carol you do know that I don't like you like that. I just can mimick laughes realy well. 'Cuz I'm AWESOME like that Kesesesese~" Romi had a Prussia look to her at that moment. "Oh god mom is in prussia mode, god help us all." Adam said

"..wow. I forgot about Prussia mode…where'd that camera go? I need to take a picture of this!" Carol chirped as she started looking her trench-coat for a camera.

"oh, joy. More damn cameras..like that's what the world needs.." Romano grumbled.

"Si! Of course the world needs cameras! How else can I take these cute pictures of you and Ita-chan right now Lovi~!" Spain chirped as he hugged Romano who had just realized that he was being held and started squirming around so he could be put back down on the ground.

Anciant Rome ran up just then. "Lexie, Your older brother is here, Prussia is on campus, change your self back before he gets here!" Adam looked behind him and said "Too late" "Yo Where is the un awesone Principal of this plac-" He stopped talking when he saw Romi back in her HRE childhood mode. 'Oh SHIT OH FUCK OH DAMN! oh wait I can have some fun with this.' Romi trhought as she looked at her brother. "no body say a word I wanna have some fun with this" she wispered to the people around her. She had changed the Chibi nations back 2 seconds before Prussia had arived at the scene. "Hello big Bruder, ya miss me.?" Romi asked in her boy voice. the only thing Prussia did was faint at thoes words.

"HAHAHAHAHA! GIL'S FACE WAS AWESOME!" Carol managed to get out just before she fell to the ground laughing. "He's SO going to hear about this later!"

"Ve~ I hope he's not hurt! It looks like he fell down really hard!" Italy chirped as he walked over to check on Prussia.

"Who the hell cares. Let the other potato bastard suffer." Romano said before he turned to Spain, "Now you on the other hand bastard…JUST WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING HAVE HER TURN ME INTO A LITTLE KID?"

"I already told you Lovi~! The pictures I have of you and Ita-chan have gotten to faded so I needed new ones!"

"THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE BASTARD!" Romano yelled as he kicked Spain in the knee.

"Yes it was. Romano you kick spain you get chibified again and get roomed with Russia, capeesh?" Romi looked at him boredly. "Oh and don't call my family members names please. Gil had a hard and thich skull, Don't worry about him." Alexia walked over to her older brother and sat on his stomach so he would have to look into her eyes when he woke up.

"AWW! Just chibify him anyway! He was squishy and huggable!" Carol whined. "..and~ if you make him be a little kid mentally then he'll probably be nice to you since you're a girl and he won't know you!"

When Romano heard Romi's threat (and Carol's idea) He paled and jumped away from both of them. "W-w-wha-? D-Don't you DARE do that!"

"Ve~ but it would be good if you were nicer to Big Brother Spain! I'm sure it would make him really happy!" Italy chirped.

"Mein Gott mein head hurts and GHOST!." Gilbert started weeping and begging for mercy Romi just stared at her brother in shock.

"….ghost? Great, now he's starting to sound like burger bastard." Romano said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ahaha~! It's alright Gil. Romi's not a ghost!" Spain as he laughed and help Prussia get up.

"Wow…Gil. If this is the way you're gonna act I'm NEVER showing you The Ring again!" Carol said as she went to go help him up too. Then she turned to Romi and started poking her in the face, "while I like seeing this happen to Gil..can you make Lovi-chan squishy and huggable (and where he won't know us so he can't yell) again?"

"Carol don't make me turn you into a frog. Meig gott where is your awesomness now bruder? It's me I never died. I sighned a secret deal with napolean I am now French teritory. I made Francis promise not to tell you, Toni saved me from a drunk Francis. That cleadr things up for you?" Romi said in exasperation. "Bruder!" was the only thing gil could say as he proceded to huggle the crap out of Romi.

"NNNNUUUU! NOT A FROG! THEY'RE ICKY AND GROSS AND THEY REMIND ME OF FRANCE!" Carol cried as she ran and hid behind Spain. "…but…you're not gonna make Lovi-chan be squishy and huggable again?"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN WANT THAT TO HAPPEN ANYWAY?" Romano yelled at her.

"I already told you!" Carol chirped and smiled.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON!"

Then Italy came up being Romano and hugged him. "Ve~ It's okay fratello!"

"Help me somebody!" Romi chocked out from the bear hug gil was giving her. "Can't breathe!" Romi was getting light headed at this point

"I'll help you if you promise to make Lovi-chan a chibi again~! Both in mind and body~!" Carol said as she stood there smirking. "If not then I guess you'll _just_ have to enjoy being glomped by your big brother~!"

"Ve~! I'll help you Alexia!" Italy cried as he ran over.

"Si! I'll help too!" Spain chirped.

"Never!" Romi gasped out as she was freed. "Alexia? Who's Alexia Gil asked the people infront of him and the gasping chibi "I am big bruder, I was a girl this whole time. bruder?" she tolfd him and he fainted again, after it looked like he was having a stroke at the news.

"Ve~ is this what a stroke looks like?" Italy asked when he saw Prussia faint.

"..looks like it….let's just leave the bastard there." Romano replied. Then Spain hugged him and said, "Aw~ Don't be like that Lovi~!"

Carol glared at Romi for a second until she said, "….well If you won't make Lovi-chan squishy and huggable again…I know somebody who can~!"

Romano paled and backed away from her, "W-what the hell are you planning now bitch?"

Carol smirked when he said that, "oh~! You'll see~!"

Before anyone could stop her she pulled out her cell phone and called England.

"Yo! What's up Iggy!"

_'Bloody hell. Just why are you calling me in the middle of the night?'_

Carol paled and said, "oh…right. Nighttime at your place! Sorry Iggy!"

Then he sighed and said, _'well? What do you want now? If it's another one of your 'DDR' battles that you and Alfred came up with I don't want any part of it.'_

"Oh, nothin' like that. I was just hoping that you would make Lovi-chan be squishy and huggable again!"

_'…And what do you mean by that? And learn how to speak proper English already! Both you and Alfred insist on butchering my proper language…'_

"Is not butchering! It's called improving! Anywho. What I meant was I was wondering if you could turn Lovi-chan into a little kid again! Both in mind and body!"

_'…ugh. Fine. Maybe this'll also teach that blasted Spaniard a lesson too.'_

"Gracias Iggy~!"

_'ugh…'_

Then she hung up the phone as England's spell started working. When it was done Romano ran right to Spain and hid behind his legs.

"T-Tomato bastard! W-what the hell's going on? Who are all these people?" Romano stuttered. And then he pointed at Italy and said, "A-and why the hell does he look like my fratellino?"

"Uh…well…Uh…" Spain stuttered as he looked at everyone else with a look that said help me.

"DAMN IT CAROL THATS IT NO COSPLAY AT ALL NOW!" Romi exploded at her friend her magic swirling around her, it was so powerful england felt it. Prussia woke up at that moment and shrieked a 'manly' shriek of terror. She made Carol have halucinations of Francis doing naughty stuff.

"NOO! BAD IMAGES BAD IMAGES!" Carol sobbed as she curled up into a fetal position on the ground.

"h-huh? Why's that lady crying?" Romano asked Spain. "And you never told me why that old guy looks like Feliciano!"

"Ve~ It is me fratello! England just cast a spell on you that made you little!" Italy tried to explain to Romano.

"w-well you sound like him…but both you and the tomato bastard look really old!"

Spain looked over at Romi and said, "uh…can you explain it to Lovi? You're the one who knows the most about magic! And he really didn't like me at this age so I don't think he'll listen to me~."

"My magic is stronger than Arthurs so I can at least give him back his adult mind." Romi exaustedly did as she said she would and Knocked the hysterical Prussian out, after that she made the Images Carol was seeing worse.

Carol sobbed harder and curled up into a tighter ball.

Romano's eyes glazed over for a second before he looked down at himself and then yelled, "..WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE HELL AM I LIKE THIS AGAIN? THIS HAD BETTER NOT BE FOR ANYMORE OF THOSE DAMN PICTURES!"

"Ah, no no Lovi. It was actually Inglaterra's doing~! Don't worry! We'll get you back to normal soon!" Spain told him as he hugged him.

Then Italy ran over and hugged Romano and cried, "yay! I'm so glad that you're thinking like yourself again fratello!"

"AUGH! Dammit! Let me go!" Romano yelled as he tried to get out of Italy's hug.

Romi Fainted all of a sudden from exertion, she hit her head on Gil's head when she did and the thump alerted the others, her sons and anciant rome had left 2 mitues prior. shadow was a black blur as he ran too his friend.

"VE~ ALEXIA!" Italy cried as he ran over to her.

"Dammit! Now what do we do?" Romano asked Spain.

"Well I just we just need to have her rest for a little while~! And maybe we can give her some tomatoes when she wakes up again~!" Spain said as he picked up Romano and ran over too.

"She needs to take a couple days to rest, but she never does." Shadow said as they got Romi on the couch, he walked over to Lovi and somehow got on his head and promply fell waled in and fell on the floor. "Toni is what he said true?" Gil pointed at the unconscious former empire on the couch.

"Si, it is. I think that's always been her problem. She always tries to push herself too much so she doesn't disappoint everyone~!" Spain told him. "I think it's best to just let her sleep for now."

"Oi! Why the hell do you always want to lay on my head?" Romano yelled at Shadow.

"Ve~ maybe it's because he likes you fratello!" Italy said as he picked Romano up. "AUGH! DAMMIT! PUT ME DOWN IDIOTA!" Romano yelled as he squirmed in Italy's arms.

At that moment Carol walked in while still looking traumatized. But when she saw that Romi was okay (and asleep) she brightened up and said, "Great! Romi-chan's asleep! Now to call Iggy again and get Lovi-chan back to being huggable and squishy!"

But before she could start dialing Spain took it out of her hand and said, "Lo siento chica~! But I think that you did enough with the magic stuff right now, si?"

Carol pouted and said, "…fine. Big meanie."

"West is going to flip when he see's this."Gil said as he hopped up and ram to the couch. Gilbird landed on shadoe who was still on Lovino's head. Romi's phone blasted had enough by breaking benjamin. She hopped up faster than Italy can runaway and answered it. Alexia here, whats up my second favorite pasta obsessed friend."

'_Alex you are incrediblethank you for making my offices awesome, as your brother would say.'_

"No problem Lewis, my bilingual buddy."

'_You are sleep deprived again, GO TO BED NOW!'_

"I can't I have soo much work to do, and I just got reunited with Italy today, so I cant sleep" Romi's voice sounded desperate.

_"okay then Bye'_

the teacher hung up. Romi turned and saw the stunned and concerned looks she was getting

"AUGH! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO HAVE MORE OF THESE DAMN ANIMALS ON MY HEAD?" Romano demanded.

Carol stared at the phone conversation before she waved Italy over.

"Hey, Feli-chan? Can you do a favor for me?" Carol asked him.

"Si! Of course I can! What is it?"

"Well can you give this to Romi-chan to drink? She looks really dehydrated." She told him as she held out a water bottle.

"Si! I'll go give it to her now!" Italy chirped as he took it and gave it to Romi who started drinking it.

When Carol saw that she was done drinking she said to Romi, "Grazie for drinking that Romi-chan~! Have fun taking a siesta because of the sleeping pills I put in there~!"

"Uh Carol you do know that sleeping pill make me hurl and they don-" Romi was cut off as she ran to the bathroom and blew chunks, loudly and painfuly. You could tell it hurt just by the sound, soon you could hear sobbing. Then they heard her yell "The British are coming!" followed by more sobbing

-at the front of school-

England had just gotten to the campus using magic and he sneezed

-back to Romi's place-

Romi curled into the fetal position and cried some more.

"…uh…oops? Sorry Romi-chan?" Carol said as she sweatdropped. "Do you want some medicine or something?"

"obviously dumbass…." Romano muttered. "or maybe she'd rather just lay in the bathroom puking her guts out."

"OH! Yeah! I bet that that's what she wants to do!" Carol chirped as she went to go get some ice cream from Romi's freezer as Romano and Spain facepalmed.

"Ah, sometimes I wished that I raised her better." Spain sighed.

"..WAIT….WHAT-? YOU RAISED-?" Romano yelled.

"Si! When I still had Mexico I shared her with Francis and Inglaterra! So that sort of makes her your hermana!"

"….just what I need…to be related to another idiot…." Romano grumbled as he watched Italy panicking outside the bathroom door and Carol eating a huge bowl of ice cream.

-outside the school-

"Augh! Bloody hell. I hope that sneeze wasn't because someone had talked behind my back." England muttered to himself as he started walking to Romi's cottage.

-at Rom's house-

"Ve~ I wonder what Alexia mean by the British are coming?" Italy asked everyone in the room with him.

"Iggy is here! I meant that england is now at the school!" Romi called out as she crawled out of the bat room and over to Italy, still a chibi she looked like a mess. "Yo Aleia are you alright?" Gil asked his sis. "Bruder do I _**LOOK**_ alright to you?" she asked him from her place on the ground by Feli's feet. She then glared at carol and turned her Icecream into a bowl of luna moths "Vafanculo!" she cursed her friend in Italian. "OH wait i can have Francis do that to you!" Romi said while another pain wracked her chibi self.

"NO! NO FRANCE! BAD ROMI! BBBBBBAAAAAADDDDD!" Carol cried out, not caring that the ice cream had turned into moths.

"Ugh…if you're feeling like that then shouldn't you turn yourself back to normal? An adult body can handle it better than a kid's." Romano pointed out.

"Si~! Lovi's right Romi! You really should turn yourself back to normal!" Spain told her while Italy picked her up.

"….wait…Iggy here? Oh, HELL YEAH! Where is he?" Carol asked Romi while she smirked at Romano who hid behind Spain.

"Uh... I would if I could, I forgot how." She said sheepishly.

"….you forgot how…..YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING PULLING ALL THIS MAGIC SHIT WITHOUT A DAMN CLUE HOW TO FIX IT? YOU REMIND ME OF BROW BASTARD YOU KNOW THAT? BROW BASTARD IN ALL HIS BROW BASTARDING GLORY! I SHOULD SEND THE FUCKING MAFIA AFTER YOUR ASS FOR DOING SOMETHING THAT DAMN STUPID-!" Romano ranted but before he could continue Spain covered his mouth and said, "oh, that's too bad Romi! Don't worry~! I'm sure you'll remember soon~!"

"Ve~ I'll help you Alexia!" Italy said as he hugged her. "I'll do anything I can!"

"Meh…guess you could ask Iggy when he gets here…right after he's done making Lovi-chan huggable and squishy again~!" Carol said as she looked out the window for England.

"….you're never going to give up on that are you bitch?" Romano asked her.

"Nope~!" Carol chirped. "I'm not!"

"I-I-I meant that I fore got how to change myself back you stupid TOMATO WHORE! Ishould let Russia RAPE YOU! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO GET YELLED AT HUH? I KNOW YOU HAVE AN INFERIORITY COMPLEX, WELL SO DO I YOU STUPID ASS! I ALREADY FEEL AS IF I SHOULD JUST GIVE UP ON EVERYTHING, YOU YELLING AT ME IS NOT HELPING YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR BROTHER IS BETTER THAN YOU! HE DOESN'T YELL OR CALL PEOPLE NAMES! ESPECIALY WHAN THE PERSON GETTING YELLED AT IS ON ANTI-DEPRESSANTS! AND HAS TRIED TO END THEIR OWN LIFE MORE THA 20 TIMES YOU JACK ASS! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT I'M USELESS? I KNOW I AM AND WEAK! I HAVE TO RELY ON FRANCIS JUST TO KEEP MY ISLANDS ECONOMY EVEN SOMEWHAT STABLE AT TIMES! I MAY SEEM HAPPY MOST OF THE TIME BUT I AM FUCKING MISERABLE AND-" Romi cut herself off as she started sobbing uncontrolably into Italy's shirt, she was also trembling in agony. "And I just don't know what to do any more" she finished and sobbed even harder.

Spain kept his hand on Romano's mouth and said, "I already knew about that Romi. Everyone has some sort of problem, the important thing is what you do about it~! No one thinks that you're useless Romi~!" And then he looked down at Romano and said, "and the same goes for you to Lovi~! Neither one of you is useless~!"

"Ve~ it'll be okay Alexia! Please cheer up!" Italy said as he started to rub her back.

"I know i am though, I couldn't beat france, it took so long to keep my promise.." Romi's eyes glazed over as she fell in to her pit of dispair and she went limp of Feliciano's arms, her own arms falling to he side, her trmbling ceased aswell. "Sombody do something quick last time she was like this she didn't come out of it for a whole year and when she did she tried offing herself, wipe the make up off of her wrists and arms, you'll see how many times she haas hurt herself" shadow said in a slight panic from on top of Lovi's head. Gilbird went over to her and tried to get her to respond by rubbing againt her cheek. Gil started to panic, he got a cloth and did as shadow said and gasped at what he saw. "MEIN GOTT!" He yelled at the sight, he noted a couple of the scars were still pink.

"NO Alexia. You're not useless. And don't you dare think that way, ever." Italy told her with a very mad look on his face.

Carol looked back from the window and said, "well…there's only one way to get her to snap out of it right now…and that is to piss her off! But don't worry! I'll take the bullet!"

Romano just stared at her. "…and what the hell are you planning now bitch?" He asked her.

"Oh~ you'll see~!" Then she looked out the window and said, "Kay Iggy! It's all good in here! Ready when you are!"

"what the hell are you talk-!" Romano started to yell before he stopped and ran behind Spain while shaking.

"W-who the hell are you? S-Stay away from me!" Romano cried as he tightened his grip on Spain's legs.

Spain glared at Carol and out the window for a second. Then he picked up Romano and handed him to Italy and said to him, "please take care of Lovi for a couple of minutes Ita-chan. I have a British asshole who needs to be taught a lesson~!"

Then he picked up a random axe that was in the room and stomped outside.

Romano looked up at Italy and said, "W-who the hell are you? And why do you look like my little brother?"

"Ve~ actually I am your little brother fratello! You were turned into a kid by England!" Italy said as he tried to explain it. Then he cried, "Alexia! Please try to explain it to fratello! I don't know how!"

the only thing romi did was fall asleep and leaned on Romano, she ended up holding him, but before she fell asleep she looked around her with a dead look in her eyes. "That's not good for her to fall asleep right now, for some reasons sleeping pills give her realy bad fevers, coupled with her being un responsive due to depression, she might not wake up for a week" Shadow said as he hopped on Feli's shoulder to nudge his master/friend with his nose. you could hear yelling outside and Iggy flew head first through the window and into shadow's litter box that needed to be changed soon.

"VE~! PLEASE WAKE UP ALEXIA!" Italy cried as he started to gently shake her. "PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Romano started to shake her a little too even though he didn't know her or why he should.

"CRAP!" Carol said then she started looking around the room until she found a super-soaker. "OH GOOD! She forgot this one!" Then she shot Romi right in the face with it. "This should help! Come one Romi-chan! Wake up already!"

Then England jumped up from Shadow's litter box while cursing up a storm and you could hear Spain laughing at him from outside.

But before he could run outside Carol grabbed his arm and said, "kay, since you're here make yourself useful. Heal her already and then go back to fighting Toni!"

England glared at her for a second but then did the spell anyway. When the glow around Romi was staring to settle he ran back outside to fight Spain who was still laughing at him.

"THE OOMPA LOOMPA"S STOLE CANADA'S HASH BROWNIES! COLUMBAS SAILED THE OCEAN BLUE IN 1492! oh hi carol, why am I wet and where am I?, the last thing i remember is yelling at Lovino." Romi yelled the first two parts loud enough for the two people outside to hear. "Mein Gott mein head. why is gill running around like a headless chicken?" "Sister!" Gil yelled as he took his sister from her spot in Feli's arms, she noticed that she was smaller than Romano.

"Ugh..why'd you have to mention them Romi-chan? ….maybe I can drown one in that chocolate water fall I saw~! Oh yes~ what fun that would be~. Hehehehe~" Carol said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ve~ Yay! You're awake again Alexia! I was really worried! And you're wet because Carol shot you with a squirt gun to wake you up! I don't know why Prussia's running around though!" Italy said as he moved Romano around so he could hold him better.

Then Spain came back in and took Romano from Italy as he said, "Ah~ gracias for watching him Ita-chan! Don't worry~! Inglaterra won't be bothering him for a while~!"

Romano looked up at Spain and asked, "But why do you keep calling that old guy 'Ita-chan'? I thought that's what you call Feliciano."

"Si~! It is what I call him!" Spain said and then he said to Romi, "uh…I think that you might need to explain this to him."

Romi said a quick spell and Romano was back to normal. "I'm going to go check on my fellow magic user be right back" Romi said as she escaped from gil.

"…I am going to fucking murder that brow bastard when I get the chance….Hope he likes having the mafia sent after his ass." Romano growled when he was turned back to normal.

"Don't worry Lovi~! Inglaterra's going to be hurting for a while. That'll teach him to mess with my tomato~!" Spain said as he gave Romano a big hug.

Then Italy gave Romano a hug and cheered, "Yay! Fratello's back to normal! I'm so happy!"

"OI! Both of you let go of me right now dammit!" Romano yelled as he tried to get out of both of their grips.

Carol looked over at Romi leaving and then in a sing-song voice said, "oh good~! Romi's gone so now I can bring punishment to all those evil things~!"

two bricks sailed through the window, one hit Toni on the head and the other hit carol on the head and they turned into chibi's. Romi and Iggy came through the door with victorious smirks on their faces. Romim was no longer a chibi andf was in a sun dress that showed off her curves and her hair was down so her own Ahoge was standing up. hers was a mix between Alfred's nantucket and Greece's weird double curl. "Have fun Lovi~ this Chibi spell will last for two hours." Romi said as she picked Chibi!Spain up and hugged him

"Wha-! You-! YOU DAMN BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" Romano yelled at Romi.

"ah ah~! Language Lovi-chan~! You shouldn't swear around children." Carol said as she grabbed a cell phone so she could order a McDonald's happy meal.

"…shut up." Romano growled as Spain wiggled out of Romi's hug and walked over to him.

Romano looked down at the chibi staring at him and said, "what do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know why you have that weird curly thing on the side of your head! Doesn't that bother you?" Spain asked as he pointed at Romano's hair curl. Then he pointed at Italy's and said, "And that guy has one too! Are you two brothers?"

'H-he can't remember me?' Romano thought. Out loud he said, "yeah, We're brothers. I'm the Southern Half of Italy and he's the Northern half."

Spain brightened up and said, "Wow! Italy I've never been there! Can I come visit you sometime?"

"S-sure…" Romano told him and then he turned and death-glared Romi and England.

"Hey, Toni Lovino here likes it when people pulls his curl,see" Pierre, in a rare mood of playfulness pulled Lovi's hair curl. Romi had to take a drink of water as she hid her laughter. Lewis Askana, the language teacher came in at that moment and said "Alex here is the same way, see and he pulled Romi's hair curl as he smirked at Feli. "Holy..." Romi started gasping and blushed a full body blush and started fidgeting, Lewis still tugging on her Ahoge.

"Y-You damn b-bastard! S-Stop doing that!" Romano stuttered as his face turned red and he started fidgeting.

Spain tilted his head to the side and said, "Um…I don't think that he likes that. His face is all red. Doesn't that mean that he's mad?"

Carol tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her she said, "Uh…they'll explain it to you when you're older okay?"

"Si!" Spain chirped and smiled.

When Italy saw Lewis pull Romi's hair curl he stomped over and yanked Lewis's hand off her. "Don't . You . Do that to her again." Italy said with a very serious look on his face.

"wow…Feli-chan's gotten serious…AGH! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Carol cried as she ran and hid behind Romano who was trying to get Pierre to let go of his hair curl.

"L-Let go of it asshole! L-Let go right now!" Romano yelled.

Lewis did what he always did to Romi and more, after Feli got serious. he groped her ass as he pulled her curl again. Making the poor fallen empire unable to think. lewis then groped her breasts and bit her earlobe. Romi's legs gave out but lewis hadher suported. by this time Romi was Redder than the redest tomato, and pretty breathless as she started wimpering pitifuly. Pierre was still holding Lovi's hair curl as he watched in shock, pretty much everyone was shocked in to silence.

Italy glared at Lewis before he pulled him off of Romi and grabbed a near-by kitchen knife.

"I did tell you to stop. But if you won't listen I guess I'll have to make you~!" Italy said as he twirled the knife around in his hand before his grip on it tightened and he smirked evilly. Before anyone else could do anything Italy pulled Lewis by the collar into one of the back rooms and locked the door.

After about 5 minutes of hearing screaming and begging coming from Lewis and a cold laugh coming from Italy the door opened and Lewis ran pass them covered in deep cuts and bruises crying the whole way out. It also looked like he had multiple broken bones from how his arms were hanging.

Then Italy cheerfully came out of the room and started washing the blood off his hands and the knife, which caused Spain to cling to Romano's leg as he hid behind him.

"F-Feliciano? A-are you feeling okay?" Romano asked with a stutter in his voice. Italy turned to him and smiled and replied, "si! I'm fine! At least now he won't be bothering Alexia anymore!"

Alexia's dress had ridden up from knee length to almost showing too muc, everyone saw the knife holster she had on in between he knee and but. "Someone help me up please" She asked when she felt a draft. "DAMN mom your HOT" Adrian said as he came in and saw her.

"….is that really something you should say about your MOM?" Romano asked as he picked Spain up and covered his eyes.

"Ve~ I'll help!" Italy said as he ran over gave her his jacket. But right before he gave it to her Carol took a picture with her cell phone. "HA! I am SO posting this the first chance I get." Then she ran away from Romi before she had a chance to strangle her.

Then England chose that moment to walk in. He looked around in shock until he saw Spain in Romano's arms, then he burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is brilliant! Finally that Spaniard is acting his age!" England managed to say in between laughs.

"Shut . The . Hell up bastard! Whose damn fault do you think this is anyway?" Romano yelled at England.

"hmph, well it certainly isn't mine. Perhaps you should blame yourself instead." England scoffed. Then Spain wiggled out of Romano arms and walked over to England and kicked him in the leg. "You big meanie! Stop being so mean!" He yelled and then ran back to Romano when England tried to grab him.

"We're not related by blood and i would plow her if i could" Adrian said in response. Romi chose to ignor that coment. 'why did i let france baby sit him,WHY' she thought to herself. Romi fireda spell that gave carol frog legs and it hit it's mark, it also gave carol a french accent "Take that!" Alexia yelled. Toni be nice to Arthur he helped me out after i went through a series of Time loops. he helped me get better at magic too." Romi said to the chibified nation, she did a tric. she made a tomato appear out of thin air and gave it to the spaniard.

"NON NON NON NON NON!" Carol cried with tears in her eyes. Then she turned to England and begged, "PLEASE HELP IGGY!"

England sighed and then got rid of the frog legs and the French accent. "Maybe next time you'll think before you act." He said.

"...she won't. Don't hold your breath bastard." Romano deadpanned and made England glare at him.

When Romi gave Spain the tomato he started to gently poke it and turn it all over while looking at it. Then he looked up and her and said, "Gracias! But how did you make it show up? Are you magical?"

"Ve~ si! She is!" Italy told him and smiled.

"yes i am but that was something Francis can do, but with roses in his case, i can do many things." "Can you make some bier apear?" (Lolz XD that rhymed) Gilbert asked his sister with hopeful eyes. "Same old bruder. any one have any requests?" Alexia asked the people around her as she handed Arthur a cup of tea and a plate of scone with a couple tylenol for the bump on his head from his fight with Antonio. And she already knew to give feli some pasta. she handed her brother the german beer and got a glass of wine for herself. "I am using magic for these requests." she told everyone. Gilbird had settled himself on her sholder peeped in happiness as she gave him some bird seed.

"Well if you really want to then I-" Carol started to say but Romano covered her mouth and said, "You did more than enough already."

When Italy got his pasta he smiled and said, "ve~ grazie Alexia!"

"Ah, thank you very much Romi. Does anyone else want some scones too?" England asked but scowled when he heard the loud, "NO WAY!" or in Romano's case, "NO WAY IN HELL BASTARD!"

"wow! That's really cool! I didn't know that people could be magical!" Spain chirped as he started eating the tomato.

Romano looked down at him and then back and Romi and said, "Well if you taking requests how about you turn the tomato bastard back to normal?"

"Hey! What about me?" Carol yelled. Romano just glared at her and said, "You can just suffer bitch."

Then Carol looked at Spain and asked, "you know, this has been bothering me for a while but..how come I remember everything and Toni doesn't?"

When he heard that Spain jumped out of Romano's arm and walked over to Romi and gently pulled on the bottom of her dress. When she looked down he asked her, "um..what did they mean by turning back to normal and not remember anything? Do you know?"

"You're welcome Feli. Sure I'll take one Arthur. Yes they can, you have to learn how to use the magic though little one." Alexia just smiled at the bickering duo. when Antonio pulled oon her dress and asked her the question she picked him up and gave him a hug. "Well you were hit with a brick that was charged with a spell that made you a cute little boy again, you were hit with the wrong brick though, it was meant for carol, who got hit with your brick, but that's okay because you are just tooo cute as an innocent litle kid. do you want another tomato?" she said after she sat down with him in her lap and running her fingers throgh his unruly hair, geting the tangles out. she looked like the mother some nations never had, she just gushed maternal vibes

"WHA-? The one that hit Toni was for me? What the heck did I do?" Carol asked with a shocked look on her face.

"..do you really want to hear ALL the reasons why?" Romano asked her.

"No, somehow I have the feeling that you would be very very mean to a cute little girl."

"…cute little girl my ass…" Romano muttered to himself.

"Si! I want one! But why did I get hit with a brick? Was I bad?" Spain asked with a sad look on his face.

"yes, very bad." England muttered as he handed a scone to Romi, while Romano death-glared him.

I-I was?" Spain asked as his eyes started to fill up with tears, which made Romano glare at England harder.

"I thought you sould get a taste of your own medicine Carol." Romi said in slight anoyance while cooing over spain while looking motherly and rolled her eyes at Carol and Lovino when Antonio started crying Alexia got all mother bear and Chibified the 'gentleman' after she ate the scone, which made people look at her with concern, no one had ever eaten England's food besides him and not had to go to the hospital. "Shhh it's alright little one, You are an angel don't cry." she started humming a sweet melody to the chibi nation to calm him down, and shocking everyone with how motherly she looked. "Wow Alexia it's like you were made to be a mother, Spain looks to be about three, the Idiot Brigade was/ looked to be 10 when ou found them right?" shadow asked. "Yes they were." "So you were never really able to do what you are doing right now, did you." " No I never was able to comfort them like I am Doing with Antonio, what are you getting at?" "I am just making an observation" The fox said in an offhanded way fom his perch on Lovino's head once again.

"Mean Romi-chan…" Carol pouted. "I'll get payback soon…just you wait…." But when she muttered that she started smirking as she planned what she was going to do.

"O-Okay…I won't!" Spain hicupped. Then he pointed at Shadow and asked, "But your doggy looks fluffy! Can I pet him?"

When England was chibified he immediately started cursing and stormed/ran out of the cottage muttering to himself about what counterspell to use.

"Ve~ you look like you would make a really good mother for someone Alexia!" Italy chirped when he had finished his pasta. "But..how did you eat England's food? Aren't you feeling sick now because of it?"

"Yeah Romi-chan! Last time I ate that stuff I ended up in the hospital for a week!...wait! I got it! You DID go to Hogwarts after all! And you ate the food there so you got used to it! DAMN YOU ROMI-CHAN!" Carol whined.

"If you try it I will make SURE there is no cosplay Carol. Shadow is not a dog sweetie he is a fox, and of course you can pet him." Romi said in a motherly tone. "I've always wanted to have kids, like anciant greece and anciant egypt who are the nurse's here, but that might never happen. No I will not get sick. England's food is an aquired taste, that and you have to have a strong stomach, which being raised by Francis can give you. Carol Hogwarts is a myth Arthur made up." Alexia had her fingers crossed behind her back. "oh and Carol the only way _**YOU**_ will turn back to normal is getting kissed by a gay guy, good luck. Antonio will turn back in a couple of hours." Romi sighed sadly at that thought and she hugged him some more to hide her sad face. Shadow had moved over to Antonioo and let him pet him, and touched Alexia's cheek with his tail.

"Says you….I keep asking Iggy about it but he always calls me an idiot when I ask him about it. He should be happy that I'm taking interest in the magic stuff!" Carol pouted some more. "And then there was this one time where I went to Iggy's place and the guy at the train station called me a stupid American _just_ because I asked him where platform 9 3/4 is!"

"…you have a BIG problem telling the difference between fiction and reality don't you?" Romano asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Gracias!" Antonio chirped then he started petting Shadow, and giggled when Shadow licked him. But when he saw Romi's sad face he put his hand on her knee and asked, "Are you feeling okay? You look really sad. Would a hug help?"

When Carol heard how she had to turn back she groaned and then turned to Romano and said, "Hey Lovi-chan~? Can you kiss me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE HELL WOULD I KISS YOU? AND I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT!" Romano yelled.

Carol snorted and said, "yeah, says the guy who's in love with a certain tomato loving Spaniard."

"WHY YOU DAMN-!" Romano yelled as he started chasing her around the room to strangle her, while Italy started crying and begging Romano to stop.

Spain clung to Romi and asked, "um..what's that guy so mad about?"

"Carol you are an idiot." Alexia said "Sure sweetie a hug will help, you are just too cute." She said while a few tears rolled down her cheek "Feli calm down, I need a hug from you too, please?" Romi asked with a sad face while shadow was trying to make his master/friend feel better. "Oh Lovino is mad because Carol made a GOOD POINT." Romi told the cute Chibi in her lap, the last part was said so lovino could hear it.

"HELL NO! The bitch didn't make a good point! So all of you just shut up dammit!" Romano yelled as he stopped to take a breath before chasing after Carol again.

"I'm not an idiot! There's no proof!" Carol yelled and pointed at Romi. Then she yelped and ran and hid behind Romi to escape Romano. "Romi chan!" Carol whined. "Please make him stop! All I did was just tell the truth! It's not my fault he can't handle it!"

"Truth my ass! Now get your ass over here so I can wring your neck bitch!" Romano yelled.

"Okay!" Spain chirped as he hugged Romi. Then Italy hugged her too and said, "please cheer up Alexia! You're too cute to look sad!"

"Thank youAntonio why don't you pick some tomatoes from the garden out back, Shadow will go with you?" Alexia smiled adly as the chibi ran outside after the fox. "Thank you Feli _**Ich liebe dich**_ or in Italian _**Ti amo**_" (I love you) Alexia said before she kissed him passionately, pouring all of the lov she felt for him ovr the centeries into the kiss.

Italy ve'ed and kissed her back just as passionately. While Romano stared in shock and Carol took pictures of the whole scene.

"ah~ young love~!….but now…facebook time~!" Carol laughed to herself as she snuck out of the room unnoticed and posted the pictures on the internet.

"You-! Her-! W-What the fuck?" Romano stuttered while still in shock.

Then Spain came back in with his arms full of tomatoes. "That was really fun! And your fox doggy really helped!" But when he saw Italy and Romi kissing he asked, "um..what are you doing?"

"Go away LovI" Romi said and then moaned a little. while the two were kissing their curls got tangled so when Antonio came in and startled them their curls got pulled "oh Mein Gott!" (Oh my god) Lexia moaned when her curl was pulled and she leaned in to feli and started kissing him some more. Gil who had left to take pictures of mini!England fainted when he saw what was happening. "They are kissing, it's what you d to someone you ike and or love, Antonio." Shadow told the Chibi

"HELL NO! You're defiling my fratellino bitch!" Romano yelled, but was ignored as the two continued to kiss.

Carol came back then and took another picture of them kissing and then one of Prussia while laughing the whole time.

"Really? That's what they're doing?" Spain asked Shadow. Then he walked over to Romano and pulled on his pants leg. When Romano looked down Spain asked him, "would you kiss me?"

Romano almost passed out when he heard that. "W-wha? Why are you asking me?" He asked while sweating.

"Because the fox doggy said that that's what people do when they like each other! And I really like you!" Spain said with a smile. "So will you?"

"I-I-I-I….!" Romano stuttered while Carol started cracking up laughing.

Romi grabbed Feliciano's hand and took him upstairs, not breaking the kiss. they heard a door slaming soon afterwards. "Kesesese~ Mein kleine Schwester is going to get laid Kesesesese~!" Gil said as he stood up "Alexia is a virgin too" Shadow said with the closest thing to a smirk a fox can have, Gilbird on his head peep'd in something akin to laughter.

"And they're probably going to be very happy soon enough~!" Carol said as she fell to the ground laughing.

"…What the fuck is WRONG with all of you bastards?" Romano yelled. "And dammit! Help me out here!"

"Don't wanna Lovi-chan~! Have fun!" Carol smirked.

"S-So you don't like me?" Spain asked as tears started to fill his eyes again.

"Ah! N-No! I-I like it it's just..uh..well….DAMMIT! HOW THE HELL CAN I EXPLAIN THIS?" Romano stuttered. Then he yelled upstairs, "OI! Stop fucking my fratello and actually do something helpful for a change!"

"Kesesese~ I'll help you out Lovi~. Toni Lovi ddoesn't want to seem like a prv or francis. so you will have to wait a few hours or to when your big again to fuck him senseles okay?" Gil explained to the mini nation. at that moment you could hear yelling upstairs "MEIN GOTT!" (My god) there was silence and then "Well Alexia is no longer a virgin and it took half an hour for Feliciano to claim her wow" Shadow said laughing at Romano's expression Gil could only laugh and he soon joined Carol on the floor "~"

"Hey Gil? Looks like Feli-chan decided to take a leaf out of your book and claim some vital regions!" Carol managed to get out as she continued to laugh.

"UGH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Romano yelled, then he yelled at Prussia, "And Albino bastard! That doesn't fucking help at all!"

"Huh? What does 'fuck' mean?" Spain asked.

"Uh…I-I don't really want to explain it…wait. Did you get taller?" Romano asked when he noticed that now Spain looks 5 instead of three.

"Oh, did I? I don't know!" Spain chirped. "maybe that nice lady can explain it!"

"…nice lady my ass. She defiled my fratellino. Damn potato bitch." Romano growled.

"Tomato whore, even though i just said that 'cuz yuou called me a patato bitch. don't say that word Toni, it is a bad word, ignore mein bruder~ And Feli wanted it just as much as I did, Didn't you my love?" she asked Feli as she picked Toni up and went into the Kitchen to make dinner for everyone.

Romano snorted, "hmph, if anything the whore is you bitch."

"Okay! I won't say it anymore! But why does he keep saying it?" Spain asked as he pointed at Romano.

"Because your parenting skills suck that's why." Carol said.

"Huh? Parenting skills? What do you mean?" Spain asked her.

"Uh….nevermind. Forget I said anything…" Carol said as she sweatdropped.

"Si! I did! Do you want me to help you cook?" Italy asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt. Then he noticed Spain and asked. "huh? why does Big Brother Spain look bigger now?"

"Call me a bad name again and Russia will have a room mate; YOU. Toni ignore Carol she only has 1/4 of a brain cell. Sure Feli dear, can you call Arthur for dinner, I'm making Pizza, fish and chips and Churro's for dinner." Alexia had already started on the pizza dough.

Romano paled and stuttered, "O-Okay. I-I won't call you anything anymore. Just don't make that Russian bastard my roommate!"

"Maybe you should learn to watch what you say Lovi-chan~!" Carol smirked but when she heard Romi she gasped and yelled, "I DON'T HAVE ¼ OF A BRAIN CELL! I'M SMART!"

"Says you bitch…" Romano muttered.

"Si! I'll call him! Um…h-he's not going to help cook is he?" Italy asked as he borrowed Carol's cell phone.

Then Spain started bouncing up and down with excitement. "Yay! Churros! Can I help too? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" He cheered.

"That depends on your behavior, Lovino." "ma petite fleur I have arrived~ Ohonhonhon" (My little flower) Francis said as he entered the kitchen and went right up to grope her, wich she dodged. "Carol you are an idiot most of the time. No Feli Arthur is not going to cook. Of course you can help Toni, why dont you get the stuff out of the fridge. Hello Francis how are you today, Arthur will be here soon. Feli don't tell arthur Frabncis is here please." Romi said all of that while starting on home made tomato sause. "I am good, better now that I have seen your beauty mon chéri~" (My sweetie) Francis said as he finally groped her right infron of Feli and everyone. "Francis! Comportez-vous!" (Francis!Behave yourself!) Romi said as she whacked him with her woden spoon. "Did I hear that Angleterre is coming?" (England) "Yes he is Francis, we are having home made Pizza, Fish and chips, and Churro's for Dinner. Carol and Toni have been Chibi fied" "mon Dieu! Mon Petit Toni is a little kid!" Francis said as he scooped Antonio up into his arms "Franny~" Gil samg as he ram over to his friend "Ah~ Gilbert, how are you today!" "I'm AWESOME Kesesesese~ Although I am miffed that you never told me that my sister was alive this whole time" "I couldn't tell! Mon petit Alexia wasn't ready for that she is a fragile little thing, very delicate!" Francis said dramaticaly.

"Yay! Gracias!" Spain chirped as he ran over to the fridge.

"Ve~ Ciao Big Brother France!" Italy chirped when he saw France come in. "We're about to eat! Do you want to join us?"

Carol screamed when she saw France and ran and hid behind England who had just came back. "IGGY! THE BAD MAN'S HERE! MAKE HIM GO AWAY! MAKE HIM GO AWAY!" Carol cried as she clung to the back of England's leg.

"WHAT? WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS THE FROG HERE? GET AWAY FROM HERE RIGHT NOW WANKER!" England yelled at France while he got his wand out. "NOW BEFORE I CURSE YOUR SORRY ARSE!"

"OI! Don't you corrupt him bastard!" Romano yelled as he took Spain away from France and hid behind England too. "Stay the hell away from him asshole!"

"Yor welcome Toni. EVERYONE SHUT UP! FRANCIS IS HERE BECAUSE I WANT HIM HERE! SO STOP WHINING!" Romi yelled "You want me here Mon amor~" (My Love) France then did his raoe chuckle "Ohonhonhonhon~" Francis then groped her gagain and tugged her curl for good mesure. "F-F-Francis stop please" Romi said breathlessly as her knees gave out and Francis caught her "Ohonhonhon~"

"NO! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY! I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED!" Carol cried harder.

Big Brother France please stop! Alexia doesn't like that!" Italy cried as he got in between them.

"Fucking pervert…damn bastard needs to be locked up…" Romano muttered and he held Spain closer to him.

"Ugh..I agree with you. Bloody frog really DOES need to be locked up." England grumbled and started plotting which spell to use on France.

Then Spain jumped out of Romano's arms and walked over to France. "um..Francia? I don't think that big sissy likes that…so can you pleas stop?" He asked as he tugged on France's pants leg.

"Thank you Feli, Carol shut up right now! Arthur don't make me take away your wand, no plotting against Francis!" she smiled when Toni called her big sissy "Of course mon ami, you are just too cute as a kid, Ohonhonhon~" Francis picked Antonio up again thinking of all of the ways he could corupt the chibi.

"I WON'T UNTIL HE'S GONE! SO MAKE HIM GO AWAY!" Carol cried again.

"Don't you dare do that Romi! Respect your elders!" England exclaimed "I can curse the frog if I want to!"

"Ve~ di niete! I'm glad that Big Brother France isn't doing anything to you anymore!" Italy chirped as he hugged Romi.

"um…Francia? What are you doing?" Spain asked with a confused look on his face. "but gracias for not picking on big sissy anymore!" Then he asked France, "But how did you get so big? Shouldn't you be around my size?"

Then Romano took Spain back again and yelled at France, "OI! Don't corrupt him bastard! The last thing the world needs is another you!"

"Carol do i have to make you watch french soap apera's? shut up, Arthur I will if you try to curse him on my campus and house! I am to, he forgets that he raised me pretty much." She said from his arms

"I was hugging you~ I was Groping her little toni, if you like some one you grope them. You were hit by a spell, what year do you think this is? Yes it does mon petit Lovino~" Francis said with a grin

"DON'T MAKE ME WATCH THOSE!" Carol cried as she clung tighter to England's leg. "IT'S PURE EVIL I TELL YOU! PURE EEEEEVVVVVVIIIIILLLLL!"

"Fine…." England said, Then he muttered, "I'll just have to curse that damn frog off campus then…"

"I don't remember what year! But that's called groping? Should I do it to him?" Spain asked as he pointed at Romano.

"NO! And don't listen to that bastard alright? He'll mess you up in the head. Just look at her." Romano said as he pointed at Carol who was still sobbing and begging for France to go away.

"So that's why she's acting so weird?" Spain asked with a confused look.

"Yeah….let's go with that…" Romano said.

"Hey Carol, I know what will make you feel better~" Romi said as she moved over to her friend to whisper in her ear. "Romulus and Vati are in a relationship, I caiught them in the act of you know yesterday, they were in a broomcloset, Vati bottoms" Romi said it so only carol could hear it. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" then she looked at englan "No cursing Francis at all, curse Alfred, he's a student here too."

"oh little Toni It is the year 2011, it has been a long time since i was your size, yes you should grope little Lovino~ and give him a big kiss~" Francis said with a laugh.

"WHA-? But I always thought that Rome was the uke! How'd that happen? DANG I can't miss this!" Carol exclaimed as she ran out of the cottage. But when she got outside she accidently tripped America who fell and accidently kissed her. When she turned back to normal she cheered, "AWESOME! I'm back to normal…wait…WHOA! USUK IS A REAL PAIRING! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T MAKING IT UP ROMI-CHAN!"

England scoffed and said, "fine. I won't curse the frog for now. But control Carol, I've been trying for years and she still doesn't listen…I blame the frog and the Spaniard."

"But are you sure I should Francia? He doesn't seem like he's happy about it." Spain asked as he pointed at Romano again.

"I'm NOT happy about it. Don't listen to that perverted asshole, he'll make you worse than you already are…" Romano said as he picked up Spain.

"Worse? So I am bad…?" Spain asked with a sad look on his face.

" NO-! AH-! AW DAMMIT! NOT THIS AGAIN!" Romano yelled. Then he turned to Romi and said, "you explain it. It's yours and brow bastard's damn fault anyway."

Then Italy skipped back in and chirped, "Ve~ The pasta's done!"

"Toni will turn back faster with a kiss from YOU Lovi, and Carol FrUk All the way!" Romi yelled back "There is no controling her or else i would have a long time ago."

"Oh I am sure, He is just playing hard to get~"

"Oh, don't cry Toni! You are an angel, and as an adult a good father figure/brother figure!" Romi hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "Ok Feli, dear"

When Romano heard Romi he twitched and said, "ti odio puttana…so so much… (I hate you bitch)"

Then Carol came running in and yelled, "NU UH! USUK ALL THE WAY! Iggy hates the evil man's guts! SO THERE!"

"…will you two stop pairing me with people right when I'm standing here?" England yelled. "ugh…maybe if we both work together we can fix her…it'll do the world a lot of good…"

"NOT NICE IGGY! What the heck did I ever do?" Carol whined.

"Ve~ but I thought that Carol was scared of Big Brother France! She seems fine with him right now!" Italy said as he watched the argument.

"It's probably because she-…" Romano started to say but was cut off when Carol remembered that France was still there and ran and hid behind England. "…she forgot the French bastard was here."

"Ve~ that makes sense!" Italy chirped then went back into the kitchen to get the pasta.

"Huh? A father figure? What do you mean?" Spain asked Romi again.

"Lovino vargas, Tu sai che io so italiano, giusto?" (Lovino vargas, You do know that I know Italian, right?) Alexia said with an Evil glare "Carol, you do know that the 'hatred is unresolved sexual tension, right? honhon~" Romi said, going into her french mode

"Ohonhonhon~ So true mon petit Lexie, I have raised you right~" Francis said with a smirk

"Well along with Francis here you help me get through my teen years, as well as teaching me about the bird and the bee's, you made sure you were the one to teach me about that so I would not turn out like papa Francis. Arthur helped out too, which is why I am not like two thirds of the bad touch trio in one. holy crap I have a lot of fathers." Romi explained that to the chibi "Thank you, Love" she called to Feliciano

"….dannazione. (dammit)" Romano muttered.

"NU UH! FrUK sounds stupid! USUK sounds so much better! And plus who's the seme and the uke? It's easier to figure out with USUK!"

Then Italy came back in with the pasta. "Ve~ prego! But what's FrUK and USUK?" Italy asked as he set the pasta on the table.

"They're pairing names!" Carol chirped.

"Pairing names?"

"Yep! There's a whole bunch of them! Like USUK, PRUCAN, GERITA, and SPAMANO~! ..that reminds me. I have some pictures I need to get from Lizzy!" Carol said as she walked over to Romi's computer.

"It's a bloody good thing that you don't act like those three wankers. Bad enough that we already have the 'bad touch trio'." England muttered.

"Birds and bees?" Spain asked with a cute confused look. "But that's cool I helped! Did I do that for anyone else or just you?"

"sì è meglio dire dannazione"(yeah you better say dammit) Romi said with a smirk and then flinched when Carol said GerIta

-Enter Romi Rant Mode-

"Carol please don't say _that_ Pairing name please, It's bad enough with the whole Germany is me theory out there. I mean come on, I know he looks like I would if I was a dude! Not to mention that Ludwig was there for Feli when I was basicaly under Island arrest due to my medical Issues and mental condition and the terms of my surender! And all of the fangirls for that pairing, and the fact that they do make a cute couple in that doujinshi you had Japan make and then showed me knowing that it would hurt me and I would not retaliate because I just don't have the will to fight anymore. The only reason I fight that BITCH anymore is because who else can take care of my Idiot sons and survive with any sanity? Remember last winter you found me passed out in the snow? that was me giving up! I couldn't make it as an empire and amjust barely making it as and island chain/nation thing! And it hurts to know that Feli had to wait all of this time for us to reunited! and I know my little brother could do a much better job of protecting Feli tan I ever could!"

-Exit Romi Rant Mode-

Alexia started gasping for breath and sank to the floor and curled into a ball and dry sobbed, because she had no more tears to cry at this piont. everything was silent after that.

"VEE~! ALEXIA!" Italy cried as he ran over and held her.

"u-uh…s-sorry Romi…I didn't know that the doujinshi would piss you off that much…." Carol stuttered and turned her head away.

At that moment Spain turned back to normal and hugged Romi too. "It'll be alright cariño~! Everything will turn out all right. You'll see~!"

"Don't worry Romi-chan! I'll help too!" Carol chirped. Then she turned to England and said, "Kay Iggy! Time to make yourself useful! Do a spell that'll make her feel better!"

"…Not that I mind the opportunity to use my magic…but why a spell?" England asked with a confused look.

"DUH! Spells are magic! And magic works for everything! So hop to it!" Carol demanded.

"…fine." England said and started casting the spell with caused a huge fog to cover the room.

"OH! And make some rock candy appear too! That'll make her feel better!" Carol added.

"DAMMIT! DON'T INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M BUSY CASTING A SPELL!" England yelled as Carol distracted him. Then he yelled, "Dammit! Don't tell me the spell's messed up now!"

Then the fog cleared with everyone coughing a little bit.

"OI! What the hell were you thinking pulling this shit?" Italy yelled while Romano said, "Chigi~ I hope everything didn't get messed up too bad!"

"Of course something probably got messed up! It's brow bastard after all! So shut the fu-!" Italy started to yell before he cut himself off. "..w-wait..Did I just-? And did you just-? BROW BASTARD I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Don't do that Feliciano! I'm sure it was just an accident!" Romano cried as he tried to hold Italy back.

Spain's eye twitched as he glared at England, "Inglaterra…." He growled as he started to stomp over to England.

"F-Feli" Alexia said brokenly, as she weakly clung to him. "It's alright carol, I should get used to it I've always been third best afterall." she said quietly "your back to normal, thats good, you were cute when you were a kid, toni." when the fog cleared she was suprised to hear Feliciano swear, she was turned on and scared, so she scooted away from him quickly and started trembling "Toni please don't do any thing stupid Francis said as he and gil went over To Alexia to try to calm her down, although Francis wanted to grope her too. Gil was in protective big brother mode by this point.

"Ahaha~ It's okay Romi~! I already know not to listen to what my two amigos say." Spain said with a laugh. Then he said to Romano, "But the kiss offer still stands mi amor~! Well for when you're back to normal."

Romano smiled and said, "Chigi~ I'd really like that!"

Then Italy stomped over and stood in between them. "Don't go perving on fratello bastard! I'll fucking murder you if you do!" Italy growled and glared at Spain. Then Romano gave Italy a hug and said, "Don't be like that Feliciano! Antonio's really nice!". Then he continued to hug him while ignoring Italy yells to let him go.

When Italy got Romano off of him he stomped over to France and yelled, "And don't you dare grope her bastard! I'll kick your ass!"

Carol just stood there and stared at them. "uh….is the world ending…? Cause Feli-chan's acting like Lovi-chan and Lovi-chan is acting like Feli-chan…. IGGY! FIX IT!"

England sweatdropped and said, "I-I don't know how…nothing like this has ever happened before when I tried a spell…"

By this time Romi was experiancing a full body blush and she was also scared "Ohonhonhonhonhon~ It apears ma petite renoncule likes bad boys~" ( my little buttercup) He ignored Feliciano's warning and tugged on her curl. Hard. "Mon Dieu!" (My God) She yelled breathlessly and she Tackeled Feliciano to the ground, kissing him roughly and Dominatiing him, pretty much. "At least all of the clothes are still on" Gilbert said as he stuffed a tissue up both nostrils as he got a nosebleed

"O-OI! G-Get the hell off me! Damn bitch…" Italy yelled and blushed.

"Chigi~ they look really cute together! Don't you think so Antonio?" Romano asked Spain while they watched Romi kissing Italy and Italy yelling and cursing.

"Si~ they do!" Spain chirped.

Carol stared with wide eyes for a couple of seconds . Then she pulled out her camera and started taking pictures. "OOH! This is so freakin' AWESOME! Keep it up you two! Smile for the camera!" Carol cheered in full fangirl mode. "STRUT YOUR STUFF!"

England stared and then he shouted, "B-bloody hell! I need to fix this mess right away! Where's the blasted spell….?"

Then he found it and started to cast it.

When the fog dissappeared Italy ve'ed and kissed Romi back.

"Ahaha~ looks like Feliciano's back to normal~!" Romano said with a laugh.

Spain scoffed and said, "no duh dumbass. What the hell is your damn problem?" When Spain had said that everyone in the room stared at the two of them in shock.

"Uh…Iggy…I think that the spell's messed up again…" Carol said.

"Never! you bad sexy boy!" Romi yelled as she ot rougher and when he got back to normal she became gentle again and got off and went into the bathroom to take a quick cold shower "Dieu, je suis tellement embarrassée maintenant!" (god, I'm so embarrassed now!) Romi yelled. "Arthur, permettez-moi de corriger une fois que je suis fait ici!" (Arthur, let me fix it once I'm done in here!) she yelled when she heard Antonio say that. she did not notice that she was speaking in french.

Carol immediately freaked out when she heard the French. "IT'S THE FORBIDDEN LANGUAGE! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" She cried as she clung to Prussia.

"Dammit! Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Spain yelled at her as he rubbed his forehead. Then he said to England, "And you bastard..Fix this shit already before I slice your ass in two with my axe bastard."

Romano tried to calm him down by hugging him, "ahaha~ calm down Toni~! Inghilterra's fix this soon~!"

"Shut up! And dammit! Don't call me Toni!" Spain yelled as he tried to get out of Romano's hug.

"Ve~ how come Big Brother Spain's acting like fratello?" Italy asked Romi with a confused look on his face.

"Arthur foiré le sort à nouveau et maintenant je dois essayer de le réparer, encore une fois" (Arthur messed up the spell again and now I have to try and fix it, yet again) Alexia sighed, still not noticing that she was speaking french. She had put on a lolita Goth dress with a cat color with a bell to finish the look off "Tout le monde affectées par des sorts d'Arthur se tenir au milieu de la salle. Carol, stand dans le coin avec Gilbert. Francis debout dans ce coin là-bas, maintenant tout le monde se calme, alors que je ne le sort" (Everyone affected by Arthur's spell stand in the middle of the room. Carol, stand in the corner with Gilbert. Francis stand in that corner over there, now everyone be quiet while I do the spell ) Shadow was shaking his head at Romi and sighed quietly, because Alexia still had not relised that she was speaking french.

Spain's eye twitched and he said, "You do realize that you're only speaking in French right now right bitch?"

"IT'S A CURSE I TELL YOU! A FRENCH CURSE! HE'S TRYING TAKE OVER THIS WHOLE WORLD!" Carol cried as she tightened her grip on Prussia's arm. "JUST YOU WAIT! WE'LL ALL BE ATTACKED SOON! IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME!"

Romano laughed and gave Carol a quick hug, "it'll be alright Carol. I'm sure she's not doing this on purpose~!"

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT ON PURPOSE! THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S THE FRENCH CURSE!"

England groaned and then pointed at France and said, "Oi, frog. Actually be useful for once and translate for Romi. I'm sure that even you can manage to do that without screwing it up."

"…says the same bastard whose causing all these damn problems right now…" Spain muttered and caused England to glare at him.

"Je suis? Je n'ai pas remarqué. Eh bien, tout le monde se affectées par des sorts d'Arthur dans le milieu de la pièce. Carol, stand dans le coin avec Gilbert. Francis debout dans ce coin là-bas, maintenant tout le monde se calme, alors que je ne le sort. et je me sens plutôt oh si jolie. Je suis une jolie petite fille de Gilbert et de cinq mètres est impressionnant, et je l'aime dans le cul, et Antonio est le mien. Arthur allez-vous me faire ici et maintenant?" (I am? I did not notice. oh well, Everyone affected by Arthur's spell stand in the middle of the room. Carol, stand in the corner with Gilbert. Francis stand in that corner over there, now everyone be quiet while I do the spell. and I feel pretty oh so pretty. I am a pretty little girl and Gilbert's five meters is awesome, and I like it up the ass, and Antonio is mine. Arthur will you do me here and now?) Alexia said the last part to Torture Francis.

"I am? I did not notice. oh well, Everyone affected by Arthur's spell stand in the middle of the room. Carol, stand in the corner with Gilbert. Francis stand in that corner over there, now everyone be quiet while I do the spell. and I feel pretty oh so pretty. I am a pretty little girl and Gilbert's five meters is awesome, and I like it up the ass, and Antonio is mine. Arthur will you do me here and now?" France translated with a very perverted smirk on his face. Then he added with a wink, "that sounds like a very good plan doesn't it Mon amor~"

When France had translated it for them they all stared at Romi in shock until Carol yelled, "SEE! IT'S THE FRENCH CURSE! AND IT'S GETTING WORSE! SOMEBODY GET THE GARLIC AND THE WOODEN STAKE!"

"The bitch isn't a fucking vampire dumbass!" Spain yelled at Carol. Then he yelled at Romi, "And you! How the hell couldn't you notice that? And just what the hell are you even on bitch?"

"Ve~ you're acting really weird Alexia! Are you feeling okay?" Italy asked Romi.

"Don't worry Feli~ She'll be fine after Inghilterra fixes the spell and she takes a siesta~!" Romano told Italy as he gave him a pat on the back.

"Ugh..can we just hurry up and get this whole bloody mess over with? I have much better things to do with my time than watch all of you argue…" England groaned.

"J'ai essayé de faire François semblent comme un âne." (I was trying to make Francis seem like an ass.) Romi sighed as she made everyone normal again she tried fixig herself but it back fired "¿Funcionó?" (Did it work?)

Everyone stared at her in shock.

After Spain translated Carol perked up and said, "uh…Don't think so Romi-chan…But YAY! The forbidden language is gone!" Then she started dancing around the room and caused everyone to facepalm.

"..ugh..can someone make the bitch stop? She keeps pissing me off." Romano groaned.

"Ve~ but I thought that she's kind of fun!" Italy said with a smile.

"…says the same dumbass who likes the potato bastard…." Romano muttered.

"Ahaha~ you two are so funny and cute~!" Spain laughed. Then he said to Romi, "Don't worry~! I'll translate for you until this is fixed, okay? But I think it's better that you do the spell instead of Inglaterra~! He might mess it up again!"

Then England scoffed and muttered, "damn Spanish wanker." Under his breath.

"Yeah…it'll be better if you fix it. If brow bastard does it it might make me act like _her_." Romano said as he pointed at Carol who was still dancing.

"¡Mierda! Bueno, tengo que buscar en un libro de hechizos diferentes. Mano de Arthur mí el libro en el estante más alto de este caso, libro por ahí por favor. Es la una con la cubierta de sangre de cuero rojo. Puede ser útil, pero yo no "sé" ("Shit! Okay, I have to look in a different spell book. Arthur hand me the book on the very top shelf of that book case over there please. It's the one with the blood red leather cover. It might help, but I don't know") Romi sighed after she heard what Romano said.

Spain translated for her again.

Arthur sighed and got the book and handed it to her. "I still don't understand why I can't help you with the spell..my magic is the best in the world!"

Romano snorted, "best in the world my ass bastard. Remind me again who the bastard who kept fucking up the other spells was.." After Romano said that England glared at him.

"I don't know..seeing Lovi-chan acting like me would be kinda funny!" Carol chirped as she watched the spell preparations.

"…you do realize if they fuck it up again there's a chance you could start acting like the French bastard, right?" Romano asked.

Carol paled and then whined, "NNUUU! I don't wanna act like the evil man!"

"Ve~ do you need me to do anything Alexia?" Italy asked Romi.

"Cálmate Carol. Arthur estoy seguro de que no es más que me deja manejar. Feli, la única cosa que chould hacer es ser lindo. Porque estoy seguro de que no quiero volver a usar la magia nunca más, a pesar de que todavía se puede. puede traer recuerdos dolorosos, ya sabes " ("Calm down Carol. Arthur I'm sure it is but let me handle it. Feli, the only thing you chould do is be cute. because I'm sure you don't ever want to use magic ever again, even though you still can. It might bring up painful memories of, you know") Romi told Feliciano in a sad voice at the end. she flipped through the book and found a spell that should work she said the spell and she glowed a few seconds and then a board game fell on her head "Ouch! that hurt. what game is that." she picked up the dust covered box and wiped it off. "Anyone up for a game of risk?" She asked the surounding people. "I want to play." Shadow said with an evil fox smirk, that noone saw.

"Ve~ risk? OOH! Can I play too?" Italy asked with a weird glint in his eye, but when Romano and Spain saw the game they both paled.

"N-NO! Burn that damn thing right away! Don't have anyone play it!" Romano yelled while taking quick fearful glances at Italy.

"S-Si! I don't think that playing Risk is a good idea…." Spain stuttered while glancing at Italy and Romano.

Carol stared at all of them in confusion, "What's the big deal? It's just a game. So come on Romi-chan get it set up!"

"I agree with Carol, you're all acting like a bunch of overgrown children. Plus it'll be a nice feeling to put the frog back in his place." England said as he smirked at France.

"DAMMIT! WILL YOU BASTARD'S LISTEN? DON'T . PLAY . THAT DAMN GAME!" Romano yelled with a panicked look.

Pierre and his brothers came in with Anciant Rome and Germania came in and when they saw the game they paled. "Don't let Alexia Play! she goes insane!" they yelled but it was to late. the game had begun.

"S-She's not the only one…." Spain stuttered.

"…but isn't Romi-chan kinda insane already? What's the difference?" Carol asked. Then she saw the look on Italy's face and said, "uh…is it my imagination or is Feli-chan kind of looking like Russia right now…?"

Italy smiled at her and said, "Don't worry Carol~! I'm fine. Now are you all ready to become one with Italy~?"

"…D-did he just say what I think he just did…?" England stuttered and threw a nervous glance at Spain and Romano.

"y-yeah..dammit. Why didn't people listen to me?" Romano stuttered as he started thinking of the best way to get rid of the game.

Romi started giggleing like a demented little girl and in a sing song voice said "You all will become one with Ro~mi~ heheheheh~" she had started to have a red aura around her that screamed EVIL! "OH SHIT! Run for your lives, she is in Empire mode! she is basicaly in the mind set she had when she was fighting in the 30 years war! so she is basicaly HRE again!" Germania said in panic

"W-What the fuck? Her too?" Romano screeched as he stood there in shock. "Ugh! Now isn't this so fucking perfect!"

"C-Calm down Lovi..w-we'll think of something." Spain said as he walked over to Romano and put his hand on his shoulder.

Italy just smiled at Romi and said, "Sorry Alexia~! But I can't become one with you since you'll become one with Italy instead~!"

"Bloody hell! What the hell is going now here?" England asked as Carol clung to his arm.

Romano looked at him and said, "Well I can't speak for the potato bitch..but Feliciano has a big-ass problem with that game…it awakens the dominating spirit that bastard passed down to us." When he said that the gestured at Rome and then continued. "He becomes a different person when he plays it…very different."

"…b-but Lovi-chan..you said 'us' so does that mean…?" Carol asked as she leaned away from England a little bit.

"I have a problem with that damn game too? Yeah, I do. But I have enough common sense to not play that damn thing." Romano said as he glanced over at Italy who now had a very Russia-like aura around him.

"Lovi~Chan~ What did I say about names~?" She asked as she looked him right in the eyes, and he saw all of the hidden darkness within them. France finaly shrieked as he relised he was loosing to her "Angleterre! Aidez-moi! S'il vous plaît!" (England! Help me! Please!) He begged as he lost to her. "Dont worry Francis, it will be fun being one with Romi~ Yor next bruder~" she said while looking at Gilbert. "The awesome me is to awesome to die!" he sobbed as he saw the insanity coming out of her eyes, whitch had turned midnight blue with red rings. she looked over at carol. "Hey carol become one with Rome, Ja?" (Yes) She asked sweetly as she used France as a chair, he was on the ground and graning since she had pushed him roughly.

"..f-fuck…" Romano stuttered. "damn that game…all it does is just cause problems…"

"S-Si..I agree with you mi amor." Spain stuttered too.

"NU UH! You're loopy right now!" Carol cried as she tightened her grip on England's arm.

"w-what the bloody hell am I supposed to do frog?" England yelled at France while he stared at Romi.

"Sorry Alexia~ But I don't think that your fratello can become one with you now~!" Italy chirped as he beat Prussia. "But don't worry~! Both you and Big Brother France will join him soon~! So just be patient, si~?"

Romi Quickly took out shadow then. "damn..." he said as he took his place on Frances head. they had a special edition of risk that only nations had so there could be up to 10 players, so adria akira roman adam and Pierre were also playing. "Oh crap." they said in unison when they saw their mom trembling and the aura turn black. Romano will become one with me, ja?" she asked him with a demented smile.

"H-HELL NO!" Romano yelled. Then he threw a scared look at Spain who gave him a reassuring smile.

"I don't think so Alexia. Fratello part of Italy too. Just like how you son is now~!" Italy said as he beat England which made Carol sit there and start shaking harder. Then Italy turned to Romano and said, "Alexia seems really tough right now fratello. We need to make sure that the world doesn't become one with her~!"

Romano threw another scared look and Spain who gave him a short, quick, and scared nod.

"Fine…" Romano stuttered as he sat down next to Italy. But when he took out Pierre he gave a dark smirk and said, "What was that about becoming one with you? Looks like it won't happen now~! Have fun becoming a part of the Italian Empire."

Alexia looked over to Anciant Rome as she took him out. germania ws already taken out before france was so he moved over so Anciant Rome could sulk. "Your Grandpa became one with Romi now~" She said as the aura became darker and more powerful. "Ugh, I lost to two Italians, mom kick their asses!" Pierre yelled over to her. she slipped completely into empire mode, "You all will be one with Holy Roman Empire!" she yelled as she snaped her fingers and had her old outfit on and used her boy voice, and she was wearing a breast band now, and her hair was in her had, so she looked alot like Germany now. "Oh crap! She is gone now, say hi to HRE!" Germania and anciant Rome said while holding each other in fear. "All Will become one with Holy Rome!" She/he yelled while pointing a push broom at Italy and Romano, it was the exact same one Italy had given her so long ago.

Romano smirked at her and simply said, "The Holy Roman Empire's time is over. You had your chance, so say ciao to the Italian Empire instead~!"

"Si~ fratello's right. Sorry Alexia, but don't worry, you'll be very happy when this is all over~!" Italy chirped as he and Romano took out Roman and Akira. "oh..looks like two more of your sons are ours~! Isn't that nice~?"

"TOOONNNNIII! MAKE THEM STOP!" Carol cried as she ran over to Spain and clung to his arm.

"I-I don't really know how right now…" Spain stuttered.

Romi came to her senses then and she grabbed the white flag beside her that had been discarded and said "Your right, I give up. I can never win at anything so why even bother anymore. I'll be in the attic if you need me, I had fun." she said as she put the push broom down and the hat and cloak. Roman hit lovino on the head and Feliciano aswell. "Nice going ass holes!, She is still sore about her failure! She has next to no self esteem, and depression issues! so thanks for making her lock herself up in the atic!" He yelled and ran after her. "I never knew that her losing to me affected her so much." France said as he sat up. "for so long the only thing that kept her going was the thought of seeing Italy again and keeping the promise, now that she has she needs a new goal in life." Shadow said as he got up to follow Roman.

"hm..well it's not our fault that she can't handle the truth." Romano shrugged. "But now there's no competition for us..right Feliciano?"

"si~ I feel really bad about Alexia but she'll feel better soon~!" Italy said with a yandere smile. "So are all of you ready to become one with Italy~?"

"NO!" Carol cried then she ran to the attic door and started banging on it. "Romi-chan! Come back here! Yes, you lost to the evil man but Feli-chan needs you right now! Unless you do something the adorable Italian you know will be gone! Do you think that's a good thing for either one of you?"

"The only thing that might work for lovino is having him feel what I had felt for all odf the yeats I faught in the war, and all of the years after, for Feli a song I have written over the years. " She said as she made her way over to the piano that was in the living room and started playing. She put all of her sadness , sorrow, and pain into it the music flowed throughout the room. France when he heard how sad the song was started crying and threw himself into Arthur, and sobbed even more. her sons and her brother started trying to hold back tears. the two fallen nations let a few fall.

"…A-Alexia…?" Italy stuttered. Then he ran over and pulled Romi into a tight hug and kissed her right on the lips. "I-I'm sorry…."

"Dammit Feliciano! Don't give in to them! They just want you to fail! How can we form the Italian Empire if that happens?" Romano yelled at Italy as he jumped back from everyone else in the room. But then Spain ran over and pulled him into a hug.

"Lovi…mi amor…please come back to me…please come back…" Spain whispered as he turned Romano around and kissed him full on the lips.

Romano's eyes widened in shock and he whispered, "P-Pomodoro bastardo…? [T-Tomato bastard…]"

"GAH! THIS IS SO FREAKING ADORABLE! WHERE'S THAT CAMERA?" Carol cried, then she started tearing the whole room apart looking for a new camera.

"I should have never even kept that game." Alexia said in a wisper, she was to tired to speak in anything louder than a whisper "Hey at least you're stronger than me. stronger than I ever was..." She felt herself sliping into unconsiosness and clung to Feli, trying to stay consious, the events of the past day getting to her. "I have to stay awake..." she told herself. Carol's yelling helped a little and the hot/cute Yaoi kiss helped too. "Use tounge!" Adrian yelled to Antonio.

"no…you're much stronger than me Alexia! You're the one who made me stop playing Risk!" Italy said as he hugged her tighter.

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" Romano yelled at Adrian.

"Ahahaha~ oh, Lovi~!" Spain chirped as he hugged Romano again.

"yeah keep it up! Strut your stuff people!" Carol cheered again. "This is where the magic happens!"

England just stared at everyone and muttered to himself, "ugh…every single one of you is nutburgers…" But when France groped him again England yanked out his wand and pointed at France.

"Don't do that Iggy! You're ruining the moment!" Carol whined.

"England, please no more magic!" Alexia begged the pissed nation as she made herself stand up 'I can't take much more before i pass out or the stress overpowers my meds' she thought as she swayed on her feet. she grabbed englads wand and put it in the safe behind a painting of wild flowers. her face was flushed as a fever made it's self known.

England glared at her and then said, "Fine. But control the frog. The wanker needs it."

"Ve~ Alexia!" Italy cried as he held Romi up. Then he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to her room. "You need to go to sleep!"

"yeah, just go. It'll be your own damn fault now if you pass out." Romano muttered while still blushing from kissing Spain.

"Aw~ looks who's blushing~! Aren't you just the cutest couple." Carol said with a smirk.

"Ahaha~ are we?" Spain asked.

"NO! And don't you encourage her bastard!" Romano yelled as he smacked Spain.

"NO! I WON'T!" Alexia said as she started struggling in a panic. "Please don't make me!" she started gasp as the fever got worse "please! she finaly was able to get out of Feliciano's arms and went to her corner that she had made using two couches at an angle to each otherthat had a curtain to give her privacy. the corner had tons of stuffed animals of all sizes in it with pillows and blankets. she burried herself in the animals and things and crawled the three feet over to the wall and started shaking whimpering.

Italy stared at Romi in shock. "B-But Alexia…you have a fever! You need to rest!" Italy cried as he started to walk over to her.

"ugh…dammit. Now what the hell are we supposed to do?" Romano said under his breath.

"I have an idea..hey Iggy?" Carol said as she turned and faced England. "Think you could use the magic stuff again to make her sleep?"

"…I suppose so." He said as he pulled out another wand. "I'm just glad I was able to hide this one…"

"Don't do anything stupid Inglaterra…" Spain said as he kept a close eye on the wand in England's hand.

"Of course I will! Who the bloody hell do you think I am anyway? Alfred?" England screeched. Then he muttered a spell and pointed the wand at Romi.

Romi had put up a barrier just in time the spell ricoched off of it and hit Carol. Alexia then used a spell that made his wand dissapear. "Don't make me go to sleep! please I'm begging you, please." Alexia said and then fell sideways and curled up into a ball and started sivering, even though she was surrounded and covered by fuzzy plushies and pillows and blankets.

"Dammit…Romi-chan…" Carol muttered as she passed out on the floor.

"Grr….ROMI! How dare you make my wand disappear?" England yelled at Romi while he started looking for a new wand in his bag.

"ALEXIA! You need to go to sleep! You're already sick! I don't want you to get worse!" Italy cried as he started moving some of the pillows away.

"Ugh…what the hell is your damn problem bitch? You're causing more problems now fighting us than just listening!" Romano yelled then Spain covered his mouth and said, "Si, Lovi is sort of Right Romi…please just try to sleep!"

'You don't understand! nobody understands' Romi thought to herself as she curled up tighter. "Feliciano if you love me you..." she started coughing at this point so her words were cut off and she crawled over to the side to hide herself better and curled back up. "I can't go to sleep" she said as she made a berier around herself so that none could touch her, but it wa weak.

Italy broke through the barrier and picked Romi up. "I do love you Alexia..that's why I need to make sure that you're okay and healthy! And I don't care if you get mad at me for doing this."

Then he carried Romi to her bedroom, set her on the bed, and locked the door before she had a chance to get up. "Sorry Alexia…"

Outside the room it was completely silent until Romano said, "What the hell…why the hell is she that damn scared of going to sleep? She's going to kill herself with the way that she's going."

'OH HELL NO! HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT!' she thought to herself as she looked at the door that he had walked out of and locked 'oh well, It's a good thing that I put thoes ivy holder thingies on the side of the house by my window, and that I'm a good climber' she thought as she got up and put on a pair of boots and an old pair of hiking clothes. she grabbed her blade and wrote a note. that read

"To whoever finds this note,

I'll be pretty good distance away before you find this. Y ou sholud have trusted my judgement. I'll still be on the islands, this Island to be exact.

sincerly,

Romi Islands; Alexia Beilschmidt

P.S: I'm not Talking To Italy.

"Shit" she muttered as she cut her finger on the paper and some blood got on it. "I'll go to the temple ontop of Mount Moonview, my home away from home. I might as well use my magic to get there/ so she grabbed her staff too. ten seconds later she magiced kerself to the the vally that was shadowed by the mountain and she walked over to a magic circle and was transported to the summit and the temple that had been there since before her time, It was well kept, even though noone besides her ever came there. she sat down in the room she had made hers and started reading a book.

-10 minutes earlier-

"Mom just left using magic again" Pierre told the conversing nations that were wondering what was wrong with Romi.

When Pierre had said that the whole room was silent for a couple of minutes until everyone yelled, "SHE DID WHAT?"

Carol facepalmed and said, "And she calls me an idiot…this tops every single stupid thing I've done, it really really tops it."

Then Spain picked up the note and read it. "Well…she is really tired so she couldn't have gotten too far…" He said as he looked out the window.

"yeah, leave it to the potato bitch pull something like this. Just let her suffer if she's that damn stupid." Romano said with an eye roll.

Italy glared at Romano and said, "no, Fratello. I'm NOT leaving her. You can either help find her or just stay here." Then he stomped out the door and left Romano standing there in shock.

-At Mount Moonview-

Alexia had put on her priestess outfit, she was the priestess there afterall. it consisted of a silver silk outer dress that was short sleeved, a midnight blue linen/silk hybrid underdress that was long sleeved, and moon crystal shoes that had a silk crystal hybrid ribons that went up her legs and tied off just above the knees. she let her hair loose from her braid and it went all wavy, she made a moon lily crown thingie and put it on her head. then she started cleaning up the place a bit, starting with her room.

- with the others-

"Knowing mom, she will probably be at the old abandoned temple on the summit of Mt. Moonview, she is the priestess there afterall. I've never seen it myself, it has a weird vibe to it, like something bad happened there before, the only one not afected by it so far is mom." Pierre said as he ran with the others, they had been looking for half an hour now and were getting close to the moon valley. five minutes later after he took the lead he stopped before a curtain of vines with flowers on it. he moved them asside and steped in to the moon washed valley with a pool of water that reflected the moon's beams. "It doesn't matter what time of day or moon phase it is outside this valley and mountain, it is always night and a full moon. that building up there is the temple. only mom can use magic in this sacred place, so we have to hike up the mountain. she is here though, the magic is still in the air from when she used that circle over there." Pierre expained and then pointed ti the little island in the middle of the pool. there was a shrine on the island too.

-At the temple-

Alexia had finished cleaning and was now sitting infrot of the Alter in the room where acolytes and scholars used to worship their dieity long ago. she started meditating, letting the calm aura of the building calm her. as she waited for the others to find her, it would take a while for them to get up the mountain so she had made an area of pillows and sat down to meditate.

"Ah…I've heard of that place. The magic there is supposed to be very strong. It might prove to be very difficult to bring her back." England with a very thoughtful look on his face.

When they arrived at the mountain they all stood there at stared at it for a couple of minutes.

"..why the hell do people always have to put altars and shit at the TOP of mountains? Was it someone's sick idea of a joke and then a whole bunch of other bastards decided that it was a good idea too?" Romano asked and groaned.

"Because the tallest point anywhere is also the strongest collection point for magic. But that really doesn't help us if Romi is the only one who can use magic here…" England explained.

"Oh, Bullcrap! Harry and Dumbledore got out of a cave while being surrounded by inferi AND having to get a horcrux! They used magic! So why can't we?" Carol whined.

England stared at her for a second then he yelled, "BECAUSE HARRY POTTER IS A FICTIONAL STORY THAT ONE OF MY PEOPLE WROTE THAT'S WHY! How many bloody times do I have to tell you that what you read in Harry Potter isn't real?"

"BUUUTT you're the UK, so that means that YOU have to keep the stature of secrecy too and can't tell anyone if Hogwarts is real or not!"

"Ugh…I give up." England groaned then he turned to Spain and France and growled, "This is your fault. See what happens when someone is raised by two of the 'bad touch trio'. They're ruined for life."

Spain just laughed and said, "Ahahaha~ well at least Francis and me have kept her from ruining her sense of taste….too much."

"Ugh…I'm surrounded by a whole bunch of stupid bastards…" Romano groaned. Then he turned to Italy and said, "You better be glad that I'm helping with finding the potato bitch. You owe me a hell of a lot of tomatoes after all this shit is over."

Italy smiled at Romano and said, "Si! Of course I'll get them fratello! And some gelato and pasta too!"

-At the temple-

"Holy crap they are loud" Romi said as she went to the training room to train with her old blade Fox Fyre. she used magic to play melodicspeedmetal.

-With the others-

"Mom is training again even though she should be resting" Pierre said as he and the others heard the music.

-At the temple

"That is enough training for now" Alexia said as she went to the roof top garden to tend to the black roses and lotuses. she cut a few of the roses and adfded them to the floral crown and a lotus as the center 'Jewel' of the floral circlet.

-With the others-

"We are half way there" Pierre said after 20 minutes of climbing. the magic in the air was becoming noticeable to everyone as they got closer.

"Ugh…halfway? Are you fucking kidding me? Damn mountain." Romano groaned and panted. "I feel ready to pass out…"

Spain helped him along and said, "Don't worry, mi amor~ after this we'll go take a siesta together~! How does that sound?"

"Yeah…and I'm going to pass out right when my head hits the damn pillow…" Romano said then he realized exactly what Spain said and yelled, "WAIT! WHO THE HELL WANTS TO DO THAT WITH YOU ANYWAY?"

Meanwhile Carol and England were still arguing.

"AW come on Iggy! Just use speed-dial and get Dumbledore on the phone! He can help!" Carol said as she tried to reach into England's pockets.

"NO! And according to the books he died in the 6th one!" England said as he moved the phone out of Carol's reach.

"There's no proof to that! He could've faked his death! And now he's living it up on an island somewhere! …I keep suspecting one of Romi-chan's but she always yells at me when I ask her about it!" Carol pouted.

England rolled his eyes and said, "Gee, I can't imagine why…"

"Oh, could you ask her for me then? That'll be awesome!" Carol chirped as she smiled at England.

"UGH….YOU-!...UGH…bloody git..." England sputtered and then facepalmed.

Up ahead Italy stopped and turned around, "Hey! Is that it up there?" He asked as he pointed.

"Yes it is." Pierre said as he spotted a figure leaning on the railing on the temple roof. "Hey look there's mom!" he said while pointing to the figure. Romi looked at them and ran back into the building, into the indoor maze made of flower plants and arch gates. she went into the middle pond library. the temple i's self wast 10 stories. the librry in the middle of the pond was 7 stories. she went up to the very top room.

"WOW! This place looks awesome!" Carol said in awe. "Can we take some of these flowers with us?"

"NO! When will you learn to not touch things that don't belong to you?" England demanded as he smacked Carol's hand away from the flowers.

"So mean…" Carol whined.

"Don't whine! Act your age young lady!"

"Oi! If you two are done being dumbasses can we hurry up and find the potato bitch so we can get out of here?" Romano yelled at England and Carol.

"Okay~! I'm just glad that this place isn't made out of all glass! I saw this really creepy ghost movie where the house was all glass to keep the ghost there! But then they got lose and started attacking everyone in the house, people started dying one by one and-!" Carol started to ramble before England covered her mouth with his hand.

"Do you know where Alexia went? It sounds like you really know this place!" Italy asked Pierre while looking around for signs of Romi.

"How do you gus feel about mazes? Knowing her she is in the indoor maze. this place is magicaly enhanced so the inside is bigger than it seems on the outside. this place has 70,000 rooms in all and a 50 mile maze. with a seven story library in the midle of the pond in the middle of the maze." Pierre said imediately. "She is most likely in the top floor of the library." He said to his companins

"Ve~ a maze? Is there an easier way to get to the top floor instead of going through the maze?" Italy asked.

"you know..with the right-" Carol started to say but was cut off by Romano yelling, "If you say charm I'm coming over there and beating the shit out of you!"

"No! I wasn't going to say that! Well it might help..but what I was going say was with the right stick of dynamite we wouldn't have to worry about that maze anymore." Carol chirped with a huge smile.

Everyone stared at her in shock until England yelled, "You can't use something like that against magic! Haven't listened to all the times I tried to teach you and Alfred?"

Carol crossed her arms and said, "Well maybe if you had sent me to Hogwarts then I would've learned."

"There . is. No . Such thing as Hogwarts!" England yelled.

just then the song 'The Night' by disturbed started playing as a crash was heard

-with Romi-

"Damn that hurt" she said as she piched up the gold vase that had falled on her head and some blood trickled into her eye from the cut she had gotten when it hit. "I'm gonna feel that later. oh disturbed! love this song." she started singing along

-with the group-

"Hey listen! Mom's singing!" Pierre said in excitement. "I'll translate her meanigs of the song." Pierre said and the singing realy began.

_**"What has come over me**_  
><em><strong>What madness taken hold of my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>To run away, the only answer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pulling me away<strong>_  
><em><strong>To fall upon the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>The source of my recovery<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sweet shadow taking hold of the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Another day has been devoured<strong>_  
><em><strong>Calling me away, begging the question<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why" <strong>_

"She feels that her problems will eventualy mean that she will have to distance herself from thoes she cares about, but there is still hope."

_**For saving me from all they've taken**_  
><em><strong>Letting my armor fall again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Giving me the strength to face them<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feeling it taking over now<strong>_  
><em><strong>On a path to take it all away<strong>_  
><em><strong>There can be no better way of knowing<strong>_

"She feels that her greatest strength is also her greatest weakness" Pierre told them.

_**In a world beyond controlling**_  
><em><strong>Are you going to deny the savior<strong>_  
><em><strong>In front of your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stare into the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Power beyond containing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you going to remain a slave for<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rest of your life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give into the night<strong>_

"She feels as if she is trapped, and the key is just beyond her reach."

_**This self discovery**_  
><em><strong>Redemption taking hold of my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>A serenade of haunting voices<strong>_  
><em><strong>Calling me away<strong>_  
><em><strong>To feast upon the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>The source of my Felicity<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dark maiden taking hold of my hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lead me away from hibernation<strong>_  
><em><strong>Strong and unafraid<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never a question why<strong>_

"She feels as if she has to fight for redemtion for what she has done in her life, and that she can never really be open with thoes around her."

_**For saving me from all they've taken**_  
><em><strong>Letting my armor fall again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Giving me the strength to face them<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feeling it taking over now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm about to take it away<strong>_  
><em><strong>There can be no better way of knowing<strong>_

_**In a world beyond controlling**_  
><em><strong>Are you going to deny the savior<strong>_  
><em><strong>In front of your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stare into the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Power beyond containing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you going to remain a slave for<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rest of your life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give into the night<strong>_

_**Give in to the night**_

_**In a world beyond controlling**_  
><em><strong>Are you going to deny the savior<strong>_  
><em><strong>In front of your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stare into the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Power beyond containing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you going to remain a slave for<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rest of your life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give into the night<strong>_

_**Night**_

_**Night**_

_**Night **_  
><em><strong>Give into the Night<strong>_

_**Night**_

_**Night **_

_**Night **_

_**Give into the Night **_

_**Give into the Night **_

they listened to the rest of the song "Wow. Mom is good at hiding things, things that come out when she sings. Come on. I have a map of the maze, we'll reach the area she's at soon." Pierre said while walking away.

"So that's how she feels…? She's been holding this in for this long?" Italy asked with a worried expression on his face.

Spain walked over and patted him on the back. "Don't worry Feli, we'll find her. Just you wait. Okay?"

"Si…" Italy said then he looked back to where the music was coming from. "How soon will we reach her?" He asked Pierre.

"Why don't you have a GPS? Maps are so old-fashioned! But they are good for treasure hunting reenactments! OOH! We should do one!" Carol said with starry eyes. Then she pointed at England and Spain and said, "And those two can be pirates! YEAH! AWESOME IDEA! Go me!"

"…why the hell are you thinking about something like that now?" Romano demanded. Carol shrugged but then she leaned over to him and whispered, "It's a trick. It'll help Romi-chan to let down her guard."

"…are you even sure something like that would work?"

"It did before!" Carol chirped. "SO ONWARDS TO ROMI-CHAN!"

"CAROL! Don't let her know we're coming! Haven't I taught you better than this?" England yelled at her.

"Obviously not Inglaterra~!" Spain said with a laugh.

"Yeah. if she doesn't go into the mirror hall, she'll be fine and two minutes with the map. Carol, se only faked opening up." Pierre said to the others as he opened up short cuts galore. then they heard a bigger crash. "That just sounded like she fell down the stairs!" Pierre said as he opened the last short cut

-with Romi

"... hat hurt like heck" Romi said as she tried standing up but found she was a bit trapped under a fallen book case, she fit in between two shelves so she wasn't too injured. the book shelf was massive and heavy, made of mahogany and black oak. "Help!" she yelled as she passed out from a sudden pain in her head.

-With the others-

"Did you hear that?" Pierre said as he started running up the stairs

"VE~! WHAT HAPPENED? IS SHE HURT? SHE'S GOING TO BE OKAY RIGHT?" Italy asked as he started panicking.

"Calm down Feli, we'll get there soon." Spain said as they started running up the stairs.

"Yep! Just calm your head Feli-chan! And I brought a first aid kid and a whole bunch of stuff with us just in case we need it!" Carol said as she held up her bag.

"J-Just in case….? VE~! SO SOMETHING DID HAPPEN TO ALEXIA?" Italy cried as he ran up the stairs faster.

"uh…oops." Carol said as she sweat-dropped. "I probably should've said it in a better way…"

Romano rolled his eyes and said, "you think? Ugh, dumbass psycho bitch. Needs to be locked up."

Carol pouted and said, "That's not nice Lovi-chan!"

"Don't care."

"Enough! You two stop your bickering, we're almost there." England said from behind the two.

"Vaffanculo bastardo." Romano said as he flipped England off and Carol stuck her tongue out at England.

'ow i just passed out' she thought as she came to, hearing Italy's paniced voice she groaned. 'great, my fever has gotten worse, I'm trapped under a bookshelf, i have a gash on my head that is still bleeding, and I'm still in my prestess clothing' she thought to herself with a sigh "I'm under the book shelf!" She yelled, her voice sounded pained. "Don't worry mom we're here! Are you hurt? "No I'm trapped in between two shelves. I-I-I'm fine?" she said the last part as a question, because her fever just got worse by the minute.

"NO! You're not fine!" Italy yelled as he ran over and yanked the book selves off of Romi. Then he yelled at Romi, "Now…Why did you go and do something that stupid Alexia? Do you _want_ me to worry about you more? Now come back to your house and sleep before you end up killing yourself because of your stupidity!"

After a moment of awkward silence Carol perked up and said, "uh…did someone accidently switch Feli-chan personality with someone again…?"

England rapidly shook his head and stuttered, "I-I didn't…"

"W-well…I guess we'd better just get Romi back and let her rest…" Spain said as he continued to stare at Italy.

"Yeah…let's get out of this damn place…it's creepy as hell in here." Romano said while quickly looking all around him with a scared look on his face. "W-What the hell is WRONG with this place...?"

Alexia stared at him blankly, then walked away into the broom closet and locked the door "I wouldn't expect you guys to understand anyway" she yelled through the door as she opened up old scars on her arm while crying "At the end of the day I'll always be alone, I might as well give in to the demonic bitch, it would be easier that hiding and running away! Easier than having my dreams invaded by her!" She yelled as she became light headed. she quickly wrapped her arms up and pulled her sleavs down she made sure the blood was covered and cleaned up.

"..Why didn't you tell anyone? All of us would want to help you! I'm sure that even fratello would help too!" Italy yelled at Romi. "You're never alone so don't you dare think that!" Then he walked over and kicked down the door with all his strength.

"Now you are coming back with us. I'm sure that England can start working on a way for you to sleep. But don't you ever EVER talk or act that way again!" Italy said as he picked Romi up and started walking out of the room. Mi hai capito Alexia? (Do you understand me Alexia?)

"Ow! I'm sorry..." Romi said as she started crying silently. she very oviously mde ure nothing touched her arms and made sure the sleeves covered her hands. "Mom what are you hiding? "Pierre asked his mom. "N-n-n-n-nothing?" She said, knowing she was caught. knowing that she couldn't hide anymore she just let herself go limp in Italy's arms. "Feliciano, pull her sleeves up." Pierre instructed. 'oh no, he is going to be madder' alexia thought as she knew all of the cuts were going to bee seen.

Feliciano pulled them back and then stared at Romi's arms for a couple of seconds. Then his eyes narrowed and he said, "What is this…?"

"R-Romi-chan…? W-Why…?" Carol stuttered as she stared too. She opened her mouth a couple of times but wasn't able to form words at all.

"I-I'll take care of it…" England said as he did a quick spell and healed Romi's arms.

"G-Gracias Inglaterra…" Spain stuttered as he moved Romano a little closer to him.

"So…" Italy growled. "Want to explain _why_ your arms had all those cuts…? Huh, Alexia?"

"It's time for me to make like a tree and leaf!" She said as she escaped from his arms, but didn't get far because she fell over a chai and faceplanted "Why are you against me Celeste?" she asked from her place on the floor. "It's how I deal with things when they get too much. I'm so sorry Feli, so sorry." Alexia said brokenly as she just gave up moving. "It started durring the 30 years war." she added.

Italy's eyes softened and he walked over and picked Romi up. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you…it's just I was so worried about you…" He stuttered as he looked away.

Everyone else stared at the two until England perked up and said, "well…let's head back. I think that there's plenty of magic books for me to research to find a cure for Romi."

"Si…Come on Lovi~!" Spain said as he put his arm around Lovino's shoulder and started walking out of the room.

"I'll go with Iggy! Even though I know next to nothing about magic I DO know where Romi-chan keeps her spell books~!" Carol said as she followed England out.

"Okay." Romi yawned, but refused to sleep. "Carol, touch my spell books and you will get a permanent wedgie and french accent." Romi said to her crazy friend with a shake of her head. "I have a feeling Carol and Celeste would get along just fine." She said absentmindedly as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"….killjoy." Carol pouted and muttered.

England quickly did a small spell. When the glow receded he breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Good, the temporary protection spell is working, but we'll have to search for a full cure for Romi soon."

"Gracias Inglaterra, I'm sure that she really appreciates this." Spain chirped while Romano sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ve~ I'm happy that she's getting some rest!" Italy whispered. Then he looked at Romi sadly and said, "But she's probably really mad at me now because of everything I said to her…"

"I'm sure that the potato bitch gets it. And if she doesn't I'll kick her ass." Romano said.

"Says the same guy who was begging her to not make Russia his roommate~!" Carol laughed.

Romano twitched and yelled, "STAI ZITTO! (SHUT UP!)" Which only made Carol laugh harder.

Romi murmered something in her sleep and Carol and Romano glowed for a few seconds. "Oh dear this is going to be epic! that was a body swap spell!" Pierre said with a laugh. "Mom sometimes does magic in her sleep" he said, while FOFLing

"….WHAT THE FUCK?" Romano yelled as he looked down at himself and started panicking. "FIX THIS ALREADY DAMMIT!"

"wow…so this is what it feels like to be a guy…" Carol said as she looked down too. "WAIT A MINUTE! She's allowed to do magic in her sleep but she won't let me do it at all? What's up with that?"

"che, you actually have to ask?…and get that clueless look off my face! You're making me look like a dumbass!" Romano yelled and crossed his arms.

"Well~ at least I'M not making a certain beautiful woman look like she has PMS." Carol said with an eye roll. Then she muttered, "oh course you kind act like that anyway…"

But Romano heard her and yelled, "HELL NO!" Then he started chasing Carol around the room to to catch her and strangle her.

Italy had set Romi down so he could stop Romano from injuring his body or Carol's. spain happened to be next to her when she decided she wanted to death hug someone in her sleep. she snuggled his leg making him fall down, she then moved upwards until she had him in a death hug. "Poor you" Pierre said whil pointing to the trapped spaniard.

"Ahaha~ Romi? Can you let go of me? It's kind of hard to breathe." Spain laughed as he tried to get Romi off of him and England started laughing at him.

Italy was finally able to hold onto Romano. "Ve~ fratello! Please don't do that! You'll hurt yourself and Carol!"

"WHO THE HELL CARES? NOW LET ME WRING THAT BITCH'S NECK!" Romano yelled as he struggled in Italy's hug.

"But Lovi-chan~ if you do something to me right now you'll only be hurting YOUR body." Carol pointed out.

"UGH! Damn that potato bitch! All this is her fault!" Romano said as he started to calm down a little.

"No, my chocolate ponies and Kitties" Romi said as she squeezed tighter. pierre started laughing harder as the poor spainiard started to gasp a bit. "Lovi~ moms squeezing your boyfriend to death~" Pierre said while laughing harder still. Romi squeezed even more as she snuggled him "such a pretty little girl kitty" She giggled in her sleep

"OI! Get the hell off of him potato bitch!" Romano yelled as he stomped off and starting trying to get Romi off of Spain.

"Romi-chan REALLY loves kitties doesn't she?...yet she won't let me spray paint the classrooms with them." Carol said as she watched Romano trying to pull Romi off.

"Bloody hell..you're STILL trying to do things like that? Haven't you learned your lesson from the time you spraypainted Big Ben and had to spend a night in jail before I could bail you out?" England demanded with a shocked look on his face.

Carol sweatdropped and said, "Uh…apparently not…"

"Will you two stop being pains in the asses for once and actually help over here?" Romano yelled over at them.

"Fine fine. I is coming Lovi-chan. Guess I can use Steve!" Carol chirped as she walked over.

"Ve~ who's Steve?" Italy asked.

"My favorite super soaker!" Carol said with a smile and made just about everyone face palm and sweat drop.

Romi woke up just then with a coughing fit. "why is Toni gasping for breath, she looked at carol/Lovino with a hopeful look. and the relised that they had switched bodies. she fixed it and stood up, saying a bit.

"wow you look like crap" a female voice only Romi could hear said, thus making it look like romi was halucinating "shut up Celeste"A translucent female that only romi could see floated over to her. Celeste looked like the perfect mix of Feliciano and Lovino, but a girl.

"No"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"You did my son"

Romi started blushing deep red at that

"So what if i did?"

"I always though your yougher brother would"

"ow thats harsh, Celeste"

"I never said I was nice."

"True."

the others were just watching the seemingly onesided convorsation.

"Uh….Romi-chan? Did your mind finally go bye-bye and you forgot to tell us?" Carol asked with a confused looked.

"Great, maybe the rest of her will follow.." Romano muttered, even though he was happy to be back to normal.

"Ahahaha~ don't be like that Lovi~!" Spain said as he hugged Romano. "At least now your back to normal~!"

"yeah…ugh..I've had enough of this magic shit to last me for the rest of my life…" Romano groaned as he leaned into Spain hug. But then he realized he was being hugged at struggled out of it.

"Ve~ are you alright Alexia?" Italy asked with a concerned look.

England looked around and said, "hm, that's strange..I can't see who's she's talking to.."

"WHOA! WAIT! Then that means that Romi-chan DID go nuts? OH NO! SOMEBODY BRING OUT THE PASTA AND ANIME ASAP!" Carol cried as she panicked and started running around in circles.

"Yor friend is insane"

"Yes carol is a nut job, my ghostly Ainciant Italian friend."

"can I make your friend all wet?"

"sure"

Celeste made carol's super soaker blast Carol so hard it made her fall.

"I said you could make her wet, not injured"

"Where is the fun in that, my possible futer daughter in law"

Romi started choking on air in suprise and that started a caughing fit that made her faint.

"My work here is done" Celeste said as she touched Arthur to Alert him of her presence.

"HUUH? How'd I get drenched?...THIS PLACE REALLY IS HAUNTED!" Carol cried and hugged the nearest person, who turned out to be France.

When England felt Celeste touch him he jumped and looked around. "What was that? Why can't I see them?"

"VE~! ALEXIA!" Italy cried as he held her up. "What happened?"

"W-What the hell is wrong with this damn place! It feels like there's something here!" Romano stuttered as he clung to Spain who tightened his grip on Romano.

"Damn medeling Anciant Italian ghost" Alexia said as she stood up. "You can't see her because only thoes who are her priestesses can. she is a deity of an Eternal night. there used to be 12 temples, still are. they all were built to house crystals that he made. Her name, her human name is Celeste Vargas." she let that sink in as she watched Lovi and Feli's reactions to her last name.

"V-Vargas….? Then she is…?" both Romano and Italy asked with a surprised look on their faces.

"Ah, now I understand." England said with a nod of his head.

"Lovi…? Are you alright?" Spain asked as he looked Romano in the eye.

"I'm fine bastard. It's just…." Romano stuttered then started looking around the room. "So it's only people like you who can see her?" He asked Romi.

"Uh…I don't get it….who's she?" Carol asked as she looked at everyone else.

"I'm the only one who can anymore, afterall I'm the last priestess." Romi said "Carol Cesleste is related to them. which is kinda funny, because she is pretty fearless and never runs away from anything. No offence she said to the two curious Italians. " I'm not saying how she is related though, she would kick my ass somehow." Alexia added.

"oh…" Italy sighed. "It would've been nice to see her again!"

"Yeah…it would." Romano said as he moved closer to Spain, who put his arm around him.

"It'll be alright Lovi~!" Spain told Romano with a reassuring smile. Romano just stared at him and muttered, "…yeah…"

"Yes…I suppose that makes sense, only the one in charge of a location can see it's spirits." England said as he looked at Romi. Then he sighed and said with a quick look at Carol, "oh…if only I had you as a magic apprentice instead of a certain individual.."

"WOW! A relative of Feli-chan and Lovi-chan but she doesn't act like them?...did we fall into the Twilight Zone or something…?" Carol asked as she looked back and forth from Romi to the Italies and completely missed England's glance.

"I'm back!" Celeste said behind Romi. wich caused the poor girl to yell and jump two whole feet in the air.

"Celeste! what have I told you about scaring the holy daylights out of me!" Romi said as she calmed down

"Sorry couldn't help myself. you are just too cute when you are suprised!"

"Celeste..." Alexia sighed as she shook her head.

Celeste floated over to Arthur and started looking at him closely and started poking at him, and ran her finger down his spine. "Alexia, cast a spell that will alow him to see and hear me as you do, you know the spell I'm talking about. If I am right that is."

"ok." Romi cast the spell, alowing Arthur to see the ghost in front of him. "Arthur, I would like you to see the personification of the moon and night, Lunae, also known as Celeste Ariana Vargas. You are the only one besides me who can see her now, which means you now hold ownership/priesthood of the temple in England, which has not been seen by anyone in over a thousand years. only people who are the one for the temple can see her afterall." Romi said with a bright smile.

"Hello Miss. It's an honor to make your acquaintance." England said to Celeste as he did a quick bow.

Both Carol and Spain sniggered. "Wow Iggy..after all the times you say you're a gentleman this is the first time I ever saw it. You look like one of those prissy old guys in a movie!" Carol said as she bent over laughing.

"Belt up wanker! Of course I'm a gentleman!" England yelled at Carol who laughed harder. "And that's a very fine example of it Iggy!" She chirped.

"Si~ Carol's right Inglaterra. I don't think that yelling at Carol is very 'gentleman'-like." Spain laughed.

"Oh, both of you just piss off." England scoffed.

"Ve~ so that's means that England can see her?" Italy asked Romi.

"…and that this spell shit isn't going to screw anything else up again?" Romano added.

"Yes he can." Romi said.

"pleasure is all mine. Aren't my sons so cute!" Cesleste said while floating over too lovino and ruffling his hair.

Romi could only shake her head at the ghost's antics.

"What did you mean by the comment you made arlier when you looked at Romi and then the Crazy lady over there?" Celeste pointed at Romi and then Carol.

"oh..so he's the only other one who can see her?" Italy asked with a slight sad look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Romano yelled when Celeste ruffled his hair. Then he grabbed as tight as he could onto Spain's arm.

"There there mi amor~! It's alright." Spain said as he tried to calm Romano down.

"..ooh~ Spamano moment~!" Carol said as she started to pull out her camera.

England stared blankly at Celeste for a second. Then he realized when she meant and he said, "Oh! That! Well…To start with Carol is the personification of the continent North America..I suppose that having the cultures of three different counties is what helped fuel her insanity…but anyway. A few years ago I tried to teach her magic…please please don't ask me how it went!"

"ask Alex to be your aprentice! she is still learning alot of things!" Celeste said in excitement.

"Celeste was playing with your hair." Romi told the frightened nation

"You can tell the others who I am to Feli and Lovi." Celeste said while messing with spain now. "His hair is so kawaii!" Celeste said as she fiddled with it.

"Celeste is Feliciano and Lovino's mom,FYI. she said I can tell you guys.

"WHOA! THEIR MOM? WHAT THE HECK?" Carol asked/yelled with a very shocked look on her face.

"Ahahaha~ that's really cute she was doing that Lovi~!" Spain said a little nervously since he felt Celeste messing with his hair.

"Yeah…says you bastard." Romano muttered.

"Ve~ I wouldn't mind!" Italy said to Romano with a big smile on his face.

"Yes..maybe I could." England said. Then he turned to Romi and asked, "Would like to be my apprentice Romi?"

"Hell YES! Whoa!" Romi yelled as a secret trap door opened up and she fell through.

"Huh, I never knew that was there. Alex are you OK?" Celeste asked her friend

no response came, but they all heard a splash and could see a faint light at the end of the long tunnle going down

-in the secret area-

"Ow, that had to be at least a 300 foot drop, oh look a ladder" Alexia said to herself as she swam to the shore of the glowing lake that was cin the center of the mountain. "I'll just take a quick nap." Alexia said as exaustion overcame her. too bad that the spell had wore off two minutes prior.

-back with the others-

"Arthur, there is a sturdy rope ladder going all the way down into the lake, We might wanna get there before the Demon invades her dreams, your spell wore off." Celeste said to the magician besidde her as she went down herself, leting herself float gently. 'sometimes being a ghost ROCKS!' she tought to herself.

"VE~! ALEXIA!" Italy cried as he looked down the trap door and then started climbing down the ladder.

"UGH! DAMMIT! We need to get to her as quickly as possible then." England cursed as he started to follow Italy. "Celeste! Since you're a ghost try to act as protection for her until we get down there!"

"Come on Lovi~ Let's go too!" Spain said as he walked over to the trap door.

"I'm coming dammit!" Romano growled as he followed Spain.

"Good job Romi-chan! If I wanted to catch a cold that's the exact way I'd do it!" Carol sarcastically said as she followed behind Romano and Spain.

"I'll try, but It's too late!" Celeste called back

-with Romi in her dream-

"Well well, Alexia dear, why do you continue to fight me? just give me they crystal and I'll leave you alne and even lift the curse. how does that sound?" Raziel said to Romi, who was on the floor of the room in her dream.

"I'll never give in!"

"that's just too bad. I'll just have to shatter your fragile mind then, little one"

Romi gasped as the sceene changed into a battle field, the thirty years war. she watched the horrors of her final battle, unable to stop it. it went on for what seemed like days, but it was only seconds in real life. Raziel then started showing Romi her worst fears, her family dying right in front of her, that went on for what seemed like weeks.

"Poor child, just give in, I'll make it stop~"

"NO!"

OK then you leave me no choice."

then she showed Romi showed a dying Italy, with Raziel standing over him with an evil look on her face. Romi could only stare in shock as Italy died infront of her, she fell sideways and couldn't even move.

"why don't you give me the crystal now?"

Romi felt all of the anger inside of her burst forth and she some how summoned her blade into her dream and stabbed it deep into the Demon's side and made her dissapear, and the sceene infront of her vanished as everything went numb.

When they had all gotten to where Romi was Italy ran over to her when he saw her shaking.

"Alexia! It'll be alright! We're here now for you!" Italy cried as he held her to him.

England quickly did another temporary protection spell and then sighed, "I was able to do another spell..but I'm afraid that she did experience some nightmares…"

"You did the best you could right now Inglaterra. That's the important thing." Spain said as he walked over to Italy and Romi with Romano following him.

"yeah…guess it's a good thing. I'll never forgive the bitch if she does anything to my fratellino." Romano muttered.

"Aw~ Lovi-chan~! You do care!" Carol chirped with a smirk on her face.

"Stai zitto puttana! (Shut up bitch!)" Romano yelled. But Carol only stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Don't wanna~!"

when she heard Italy's voice she opened her eyes, but they were blank and dull."Feli..." was the only thing Alexia could say as she stared blankly.

"Her mind had been snapped." Celeste said in horror when she relised that. Gilbert and Francis had left with Pierre to go get help at this point. "Arthur tell Lovino that I want to know what he thinks of Lexie, and I want the truth." Celeste ordered Arthur.

"Feli... don't go..." Alexia said with tears streaming down her face. "I can't loose you, not now..." she started shaking again, and shivering, even though she couldn't feel the cold.

"B-But…I-I'm not leaving you! EVER! Please come back Alexia!..please come back…" Italy yelled then he whispered in Romi's ear.

"Romano?" England said as he turned to the said nation. "Your mother wants to know the truth about what you think of Romi. The WHOLE truth."

Romano flinched and turned away. "I-I…I couldn't stand the bitch at first because of her leaving Feliciano for all those years and making him depressed as hell about her..but I guess it's good for them both that they're now together…"

"That's very big of you to say that mi amor. I've really proud of you." Spain said with a smile as he hugged Romano.

"…AND THE TRUTH COMES OUT! So snap out of this funk Romi-chan and get back to another make-out session with Feli-chan!" Carol yelled as she ran over to Italy and Romi.

"tell him I said, good boy." Celeste said as she had a calculating look on her face. "Ask him if he want's to go into her mind to help her. Feliciano can't because he is too close to her, and the others might screw it up because they aren't Italian. arthur tell him everything I just said.

"Feli I'm sorry, so so sory." Romi cried as she closed her eyes again. "I'm Sorry I couldn't save... you..." Romi trailed off as she passed out.

After England had told Romano Celeste's plan Romano backed up and started shaking his head.

"HELL NO! HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! There's no way I'll do that!" Romano yelled.

"B-But..fratello…please! If not for Alexia then for me! Your fratellino!" Italy cried with tears streaming down his face.

Romano stared at Italy for a couple of seconds. Then he sighed and said, "Ugh…fine. You owe me dearly for this." Then he turned to England and asked, "So? What the hell do I have to do?"

"You might wanna sit or lay down for this.I will send your mind into hers, you have to find her and lead her back home, so to speak. You will most likely view some of her memories, and hear some of her innermost thoughts, feel some of her emotions durring the memories. you may even discover her deepest darkest secrets. One thing is for sure, you will encounter the different sides of her, they will look just like Alex, but they are only fragments of her shattered mind, you may have to fight a few of them." Celeste told arthur so he could tell Lovino.

When England explained it to Romano he rolled his eyes and sat down.

"F-Fine…just hurry up and do this already." Romano stuttered as he threw a quick look at Spain. Then he turned to Italy and said, "Like I said before, you owe me _dearly_ for this."

"Si! Grazie fratello!" Italy chirped as he gave Romano a quick hug.

Carol threw Romano a thumbs up and said, "Good luck Lovi-chan! We're rooting for you!"

"yeah yeah…I guess I'm ready when you are dammit." Romano said as he looked at England who nodded at Celeste.

Celeste said the incantation and Lovio's conciousness went through a tunnel of sorts until it was dumped roughly into a medow full of flowers and butterflies and bunnies that cae up to him, wanting to be petted. there was only one black one, the rest were white. It seemed to be smirking at him.

As Celeste said the incantation Romano's eyes dulled and then he collapsed into Spain's arms.

"Buena suerte (good luck) mi amor~! I'll be waiting here for you…" Spain said as he kissed Romano's forehead. Then he turned to England and said, "I have a question for Celeste. Is my Lovi the only one who can do this?"

-With Romano-

"Well guess this is the potato bitch's mind….seems girly as hell." Romano said as he looked around. Then he noticed the black rabbit and glared at it. "Oi, what the hell is your damn problem bastard? You picking a fight or something?"

-with the others-

"If I had a body I hink I would have had a nosebleed." Celeste said while looking at the cuteness. "He's the only one I trust with her mind." Celest told Arthur so he could tell Antonio

-with Lovi-

"No I just find it nice and cute that you are here!" The Rabit said before turning into a Romi with Bunny ears and tail. "I am the feminine side of Alexia! I'm going to show you the first road you travel on! Here have a Tomato, since I know you like them. Take Clover with you too! she will give you hints." Feminine told Romano as she Handed him the tomato and the pink and purple Rabit, which sat on his head. "One more bit of advice 'In the darkest of night's ther is always the brightest of lights' buh bye!" she turned back into a rabbit and hopped over to a path and pointed using her ears to it.

"I see…" Spain said with a sad look. Then he brightened up and said, "Well, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Si! I'm sure that fratello will make it! He's too stubborn to let anything happen!" Italy said as he walked over carrying Romi and set her down next to Romano.

-With Romano-

"joy…" Romano said as he took the tomato. _There's no way in hell I'm eating this damn thing even if it IS a tomato…it's probably poisoned._ He thought, out loud he asked, "But what the hell is 'In the darkest of night's there is always the brightest of lights' supposed to mean? It sounds like that cryptic shit brow bastard tries to sprout!"

When he didn't get an answer he started walking down the path while grumbling to himself. "Damn rabbits…always causing so many fucking problems…"

Lovino walked for a while until he came to a cross roads.

"Hello Lovino" a male voice said to him. two seconds later a guy fell out of the tree and landed on his feet. "I am Alex's Masculine side, the reason I am bigger than fem is because I was the side that Alex used when she was Holy Rome. I see she gave you Clover to use, that thing is not very good in a fight. I tell you what, I'll lend you Terence, terry for short." The maculine side whistled and a wolf came out of the shadoes and went over to Lovino and gave him a bored look. "Terry is a top notch fighter, oh and FYI that tomato won't hurt you, Femmy wouldn't even hurt a fly or anything at all, to damn gentle all od the fucking time, oh and I have to show you a memory of Alex's so here" the bigger male touched lovino's forehead and he was sent into a memory of the past

he landed in a halway and he saw Romi when she was a kid. He relised he could hear he thought and felt feelings not his own, he walked behind her to see what she was looking at. He saw that it was Feli as a kid, sweeping the floor using the push broom 'I wish I could Tell Him the truth about me, and about how I love him' he heard Romi's thought at that time. Lovino was hit with a wave of Love and Longing as the memory Romi reached out and pulled the bow on the apron. and shut the memory ended and Lovino looked to see Clover on top of Terry's head and they were waiting for him on a path, Lovino piched up a Gem that was beside him and put it in his pocket

"shut the hell up potato bastard." Romano growled. "I know that the tomato can't do anything..I…just don't want to eat anything the potato bitch gave me. She most probably ruined it or something."

When the memory started Romano cursed for a second until he saw Romi and Italy. "W-what the fuck..? That's Feliciano!" Romano yelled in shock. _Geez, I can't believe this actually happened…damn bitch stalking my fratellino. I guess I remember this from when Feliciano told me about it…I just thought the dumbass was making it all up. But why the hell am I able to hear the potato bitch's thoughts and feel what she's feeling…? Ugh..dammit. All of this is fucked up as hell._ Romano thought as he stood there watching the whole memory. When he saw Clover and Terry he glared and said, "I'm coming dammit. Damn animals…Still don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do with this damn gem thing though…"

"Well let's go you bastards..sooner we find the potato bitch the sooner I can get back to Anto-…I-I mean the sooner I can get back and take a siesta." Romano said as he started walking while being followed by Clover and Terry.

He kept walking for a while longer until he stopped and yelled, "What the hell is that?"

But when he got closer he saw it was a sword covered in ivy sitting in a large gray stone. "Oh…it's just a damn sword..but why's it stuck in this damn rock? I blame brow bastard!" After a lot of tugging Romano was finally able to get it out. "There! Now I got that damn thing..guess it's okay looking." After a closer look Romano was that the blade was a pure gold color with a black hilt covered in rubies and emeralds with some words in a ancient language he couldn't recognize written on the blade.

He started walking again untill he came in to a clearing that was littered with the bodies of Holy Romans and french alike "I am the warrior side of Alexia! Figt me and you shall move on, loose and you die!" A strong Female voice sounded and Romi in her HRE outfit appeared and attacked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Romano yelled as he brought the sword up just as Warrior Romi slashed her sword at him. The two swords clanged together and Romano jumped back from him.

"Great so I have to fight you…? Well if I have to fight a girl I'm glad it's a potato bitch then." He said as he pointed the sword at her. But the warrior just scoffed and ran at him again. At the last second Romano jumped out of the way and hit her in the back with the sword.

After seeing Warrior Romi not moving he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good…that was a hell of a lot easier than I thought it would be." But just as he turned to walk away he heard something move and felt pain in his left arm. He quickly turned around to see that the warrior was back on her feet with some of his blood on her sword.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be dead now!" he yelled as she rushed at him again. He felt pain again but in his leg. He fell to the ground panting as the warrior pointed the sword at his throat.

As she said something in German Romano closed his eyes. _Antonio…I'm sorry…_ He thought. But then he felt a gentle warmth in his hand. He opened one eye to see that the sword was starting to glow a bright red. _What the hell…?_

Then at the last minute he slashed the sword at her with flames appearing out of the blade. But instead of burning the warrior simply dissipated into a light mist and disappeared.

He slowly stood up and noticed that his wounds had healed. "Dammit…But I'm glad that bitch is gone now." Then he started walking with Clover and Terry again.

as he was walking away another memory was shown

Romi had just turned around to see Chibitalia running up to her. Romi spoke up "Good bye Italy I'm leaving, you won't have to worry any more." Romi started walking away "No!" Italy cried "Even though you run away when I follow,You follow me when I run away, I don't get it." Romano heard her thought at this point '_I wish I could stay, i wish you knew the truth, and I wish you could love me like I love you, and stop torturing me so.' _he caught the last bit of convorsation. "What do your people give as thank you's?" Romi asked "Uh, a kiss?" they then kissed and the memory faded and the wolf and rabbit were joined by a Hawk. and a note. that read

Well done, the Hawk's name is Wind, he will be your eyes from above

warrior

"FUCK! ANOTHER DAMN MEMORY? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Romano yelled to no one in particular. After his rant he settled down and watched the memory run through.

_He does love you potato bitch…it's not his damn fault you were too damn stupid to see it then._ Romano thought with an eye roll. So _this is when she went off for the 30 years war…_ Then the memory started to fade and a note fell on his head.

When the note fell on Romano's head he took it off and glared at it and then read it. "So you're supposed to keep watch from the sky huh? Well hurry up and do that so I'm not caught by another surprise attack!" He yelled at the hawk.

he viewed several more memories after that and met her child, motherly, and scared sides. he had seen the horors she went through durring the 30 years war. the animals that joined him were a raven, cat, and dove. he entered a dark castle and walked down into the dungeon. "Halt! I can not allow you to go furthur." the voice of Holy Rome said and he appeared. "We have suffered greatly, as you have seen. here in the darness we are safe. if you persist, i will have no choice but to destroy you." Holy Rome said as he got out a newer looking Fox Fyre, Romi's trusted blade, one that she had had since she was just a little kid.

Romano stared at him for a second and then said, "Safe in the darkness my ass. Even though I still can't stand the bitch for making my fratellino worry about her, I WILL bring her back to him. So you had better accept that bastard." Then he pointed his sword at Holy Rome. "So bring it on bastard."

As soon as Romano had said that Holy Rome came running at him and try to hit him with Fox Fyre. Romano rolled to the side and cut him across both legs. Holy Rome stumbled but then stood up and ran at Romano again.

Making sure he wouldn't waste anymore time Romano concentrated on having the flames appear out of his sword again. After a near hit Romano felt the familiar warmth of the blade and slashed it at Holy Rome and caused him to turn into a mist and disappear.

"So what were you saying about destroying me bastard? Looks like I will be going on." Romano said and flipped Holy Rome off as he disappeared.

he went untill he tripped over something, the gem that he had picked up started glowing chasing away some of the darkness, even though the light was dull. "Go away..." he heard Romi say from her spot on the ground. "you are not real, so just go. Raziel will never get what she wants! if you dont leave I'mll make you leave!" Romi stood up and swayed a bit, but brought up her blade infront of her, ready to attack.

"Like I have any fucking clue what the hell you're even talking about. And I AM real dumbass! So hurry up and get back to my stupid fratellino before you make him worry even more potato bitch!" Romano yelled as he brought his blade up too.

When Romi rushed towards him he rolled to the side to avoid her blade. _Fuck! She's different from the others..guess it's because this bitch is the real one.._ Romano thought as he kept darting back and forth to keep from being hit.

Then he got cut on the leg and let out a hiss of pain. "There! Does that prove I'm real bitch?" He asked as he pointed at the gash. But when Romi raised her blade again Romano groaned and said, "guess not. Fine. Maybe kicking your ass'll prove it then." But all that got was another cut, this time on his side.

This continued for a few more seconds, with Romano getting more cut up as time went. D-Dammit! Now what the hell should I do… He thought then he remembered the gem. Could this thing help…?

Then he slowly stood up and faced Romi. "oi, bitch. You keep talking about all of the bad shit that keeps happening to you but you keep forgetting the good too." After Romi stopped and stared at him he continued.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Sure, that French bastard kicked your ass in the 30 years war..but the asshole does care about you. The same goes for the tomato bastard and brow bastard too. And what about the psycho bitch? Sure she's annoying as hell, but even she's ready to help you at a moment's notice. And last of all, what about my fratello? He's been waiting _years_ for you to come back and hasn't given up hope once. You want to hear exactly what he said when you collapsed?" Then Romano said in a voice that sounded just like Italy, "But..fratello…please! If not for Alexia then for me! Your fratellino!" Then he said in his normal voice, "See? Still think you're alone bitch? He begged and begged for me to come here because of how much he cares about you."

Then he stopped to take a breath and the gem in his hand started glowing brighter and brighter until it engulfed the room.

when the light dissapere they were in the first clearing. Romano looked up to see Romi crying "Wow, I really am pitiful aren't I?" she asked with a smile and rano over to Lovino and hugged him "I will forever be in your debt, fratello." Romi told him and called him brother in his own language. "Lets go home, oh and that blade is yours, You'll have it in your hands when we wake up. Come on, Race ya to the door!" Romi yelled while laughing "oh and sorry for hurting you, I'll make it up to you later!" she called back to Lovino

"yeah..both you and Feliciano owe me a hell of a lot for this." Romano said with an eye roll and deciding to ignore the 'fratello'. "But how the hell can I run with this big ass gash in my leg?" He yelled after Romi then started to limp after her.

-back with the others-

"Lovi-chan looks really peaceful now huh?" Carol asked as she stared at the unconscious Romano.

"Si~! I'm so proud of my Lovi~!" Spain said as he held Romano with Italy sitting next to him and holding Romi.

"Ve~ I'm glad that fratello did this for her! He doesn't really like her too much!" Italy chirped.

Then England turned to Celeste and asked, "Can you tell how they're doing?"

"Come on just though this door, that blade is called Solaris just so you know." Romi grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him through the door. When they both returned Lovino sat up first, blade in his hand. Romi woke up and Blasted carol with a supersoaker that she had summoned out of thin air. "That's for the time you knocked me out of thAt tree! I remember that now!" she said to her friend who was nocked on her bum. the water contained a blue dye so carol's skein was blue where the water touched.

"There fine" Celeste said stating the obvious.

Romano set down the sword and slowly rubbed his forehead as Spain pulled him into a hug.

"Yay~! You're back mi amor~!" Spain cheered with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, I can see that bastard. Now get the fuck off me!" Romano growled as he stopped rubbing his forehead and tried to push off Spain.

Alexia! You're awake!" Italy cried as he hugged Romi. "Don't do that again!"

When Carol had gotten hit with the super soaker she stared at Romi for a second and then yelled, "WHA-? THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

England just sighed when Celeste had said that, "I can see that. Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

Then Carol noticed Solaris and asked, "OOH! What's that? Can I have one?"

"Do what?" Romi asked "No carol, you can't. Solaris is a physical manifestation of Fratello Lovino's very soul, oh look Clover followed us!" Romi said as a pink and purple rabbut sat on Lovino's lap. "Lovino I think you have your own pet now, Take good care of her or Femmy will castrate you with a popcicle stick!"

"Disappear! I thought that I lost you again!" Italy cried as he buried his face into her shoulder as he held her.

"dang…and that thing looks awesome." Carol whined as she looked at Solaris again. "But physical manifestation…?"

Romano tried to push Clover off of him. "What the hell! The last damn thing I need is a fucking rabbit! You take it potato bitch!"

Spain just laughed at him and said, "Ahaha~ looks like you have a new friend Lovi~!"

"Shut up bastard…" Romano glared at Spain.

England stared at Solaris for a couple of seconds until he looked up at Romano and asked, "May I see it?"

"Whatever bastard." Romano said as he handed the sword to England. England looked it over for a while until he said, "Interesting. I can understand the rubies and emeralds..rubies represent pain in one's life while emeralds represent love… but what I don't understand is the gold blade and black hilt…gold usually stands for purity and light while black represents evil and darkness…yet this 'Solaris' blade contains both." Then he turned to Celeste and asked, "Do you understand this? He is your son after all."

"you did? I thought I had lost you too. that demon knows how to hurt me now, truly destroy me. Romi asked and then said as she held him tight, and for a secon Italy thought he heard a rustle of feathers. "It's a sword that represents who he is and what he has been through. "Sory~ but Clover wants to be your pet, and who am I to break a bunny's heart."

"It may or may not have to do with the bloodline of mine. my line was said to have the power of the cosmos at our hands, but only the purest of souls could truly harness it. and with power there comes coruption, but he doesn't have the ability. since only females could use it." celeste said

"Girl POWER!" Romi yelled and then said. "It can also represent the balance of power of the cosmos. Where there is darkness there is always light, and where there is light there is always darkness."

"Very wise, little one. your staff that you have represents your path that you are on, not your soul though. I want you to look deep inside and concenrate, and bring your soul manifestation forth." celeste told Alexis

Alex concentrated and a blade apeared in her hand, it was long and seemed delicate somehow. it had onyx and pearls shaped like cresent moons on exact oposite sides of the handle and a saphire star at the bottom of the handle with rubies surounding it and emeralds surounding the rubies so it looked like a tripple star the handle it's self was made of platinum and the blade of silver. "This blade is called Eclipse" Romi said softly.

Italy nodded his head. "S-Si..I did! But I'm glad you're back Alexia!" Italy said as he wiped some of his and Romi's tears away. "But..Did you hear something? I thought I heard feathers!"

Romano stared at Romi for a second then he said, "Fine…I'll keep the damn rabbit. Ugh…damn mind shit…"

"See! You have one too!" Carol cried as she pointed at Eclipse. "And I knows that one's Lovi-chan's..I just wanna know how to get one too!" After she said that she tried to use the puppy dog eyes on Romi, "Plllleeeeaaaaassssseeeee Romi-chan! Pretty please!"

"No! The last thing that _you_ need is a sword Carol. Bad enough that a certain Spaniard thought it was a bloody brilliant idea to teach you how to fight with an axe." England said with a glare at Spain who only smiled back at him.

"So..? Swords are awesome!" Carol whined.

"No means no! Now drop it!"

"WAAAHHH!"

While ignoring Carol crying England turned back to Celeste and said, "Yes…I suppose that may be it. It is still very odd though since soul manifestations only contain either gold or something black…but I'll research that later…" Then he turned to Romi and said, "Do you still want to become my apprentice?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, no." Romi said a little too quickly. Celeste looked at her sharply and Arthur saw the look. "NO WAY IN HEAVEN HELL EARTH OR LIMBO AM I LETTING YOU GET A SWORD LIKE THESE!" Romi yelled at her friend sharply, panicking a little since her wings may get found out. "YES! I would love too be your aprentice arthur.

"Oh? So you didn't? I guess I imagined it then!" Italy chirped with a smile.

Romano facepalmed when Italy said that, "I heard it too dumbass. Don't let the potato bitch trick you."

"….damn. Could I have an axe instead? I know how to use one of those." Carol said with a smile that caused England to glare at Spain again.

"Good. Well your first lesson shall be finding some way to control her." England said as he pointed at Carol who stuck her tongue out at him. "or…perhaps you need a simpler lesson first…"

"You'll never take me alive!" Romi ran out of Feliciano's arms and tried to run away but part of the floor collapsed and she fell down for a bit before he crystal feathered wings oppened and became visible. In her priestess Robed she looked almost exactaly like Celeste, making Arthur stunned. the light from the glowing pool made her wings sparkle. "uh, I guess i have some explaining to do? and yeah, easier lesson please."

Everyone else stared at her in shock.

"Wha-! Wha-! CHE COSA?" Romano stuttered as he looked back and forth from Romi to England.

"Alexia….? W-What are those…?" Italy asked as he stared at the wings and he slowly walked towards Romi.

"WHOA! Awesome cosplay Romi-chan!" Carol chirped. "Can I touch them?"

"Ahaha~! Si~! I think that you do need to explain some things." Spain said as he kept Romano from falling backwards in shock.

"Very well. Your easier lesson is explaining those wings." England said as he pointed at the wings.

"uh... these are wing of crystal, Lunar crystal to be exact. Carol you are an Idiot these are real wings. the closer i get in power levels the more like Celeste I become. one day I will be like her, a ghost, if i get killed once i reach her level that is, and I will be a major target for demons and other supernatural beings. Celeste is the moon it's self. and Carol you cannot touch my wings." Romi explained sadly. and she wrapped her wings around herself.

"oh….they're real?" Carol asked.

"She just TOLD you that dumbass! Is there a brain in your damn head?" Romano yelled at Carol.

"Ahaha~ Calm down Lovi! It's not Carol's fault!" Spain said as he tried to hold Romano back.

"STAI ZITTO BASTARDO!"

"What…? That's what will happen…?" Italy asked as he rant o Romi and held on her as tight as he could.

"Feli calm down, that is about a year off at least! and I don't plan on letting myself get killed! celeste would kill me even more!" Romi laughed

"Damn skippy." Celeste agreed as she 'hugged' Lovino, or tried too at least. she pouted when she only gave him the chills. "So Artie-poo, anything to say about Alexia's situation?" Celeste started messing with carol as she waited for his answer.

"O-Okay….Please don't let anything happen to you!" Italy cried. "B-But…a year?"

When Romano felt Celeste try to hug him he shivered and said, "What the hell…? Do you have AC or something here?"

"Aw~! Poor Lovi! Here, a hug will warm you right up!" Spain chirped as he wrapped his arms around Romano who immediately started blushing. Meanwhile Carol started jumping around trying to get away from Celeste.

"There's no air conditioning here Romano, It was just your mother trying to hug you." England told him. Then he turned to Celeste and said, "Well…I have an idea that may help her…but it will be very very difficult."

"What idea is that Iggy?" Carol asked as she started to calm down.

England stayed silent for a moment then he said, "Well…I would cast a spell that would temporary

transfer some of Romi's powers to Italy and Romano."

"Why us dammit?" Romano demanded.

"Because, Italy is her lover and you have been in her mind. In a sense both of you are the closest to her so that should allow the spell to work." Then England turned to Romi and asked, "is this alright with you? If this succeeds it will mask your power from monsters and demons."

"Please Alexia! I don't want you to get hurt anymore so please let us do this!" Italy begged Romi.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to me that i can avoid."Romi said softly

"Yeah like the time you threw yourself off of a cliff?" Celeste asked smirking

"Shut up! it was only once! I couldn't let Francis get me now could I?" Romi shot back. she thought about it and then sighed. "This better not harm them! Okay, I'll do it, but if anything goes wrong I'll get Francis to RAPE you Arthur. He'll do it too! You know he will." Alexia warned Arthur.

"Nothing will go wrong. And don't you DARE let that bloody frog rape me Romi!" England yelled. Then he calmed down and drew a large magic circle on the ground. "now you two stand in the middle." He said to Italy and Romano as he pointed at the circle.

When they walked over and stood in it England started chanting the spell under his breath. Once the glow from the circle disappeared Italy and Romano looked down at themselves.

"Ve~ I don't feel any different!" Italy said as he started looking all over for any sign that England's spell had done something.

"Great, don't tell me that brow bastard fucked up ANOTHER damn spell…" Romano said as he checked too.

"How do you feel Lovi?" Spain asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Didn't you already hear Feliciano bastard? He said-!" Romano started to say but was cut off as a twinge of pain went through him and Italy. "W-What the hell is going on…?"

Then they doubled over in pain but stood back up a second later.

"Uh…you feeling alright Lovi-chan?" Carol asked.

Romano smirked and stepped back away from everyone. "Oh, I feel just fine. I haven't felt this damn good in years." He said as he held up Solaris and pointed it at them.

"Si~! Fratello's right! I feel really good right now!" Italy said as he went over and stood next to Romano.

"Um…L-Lovi….? W-What are you doing mi amor…?" Spain stuttered.

"Oh dear" Romi and celeste said in unison. "At least they can see and touch you now, and hear you." Romi said to Celeste who was shaking her head. Celeste grabbed her arm and pulled her infront of the others, hoping that her sons wouldn't do anything that could hurt Alexia.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid Alexia" Celeste ordered.

"Be more specific please."

"NO THROWING YOURSELF OFF OF ANY CLIFFS!" Celeste cried loudly while waving her arms spastical, in a very Carol like fashion.

"No promises." Romi said imediately. "You know how I am when desperate. hell I still have the scar from the 'Incident'" Romi said as she pulled her bress up to reveal her shorts and she got out a rag. "I'm glad I got the waterproof makeup for this." Romi said as she wiped away concealer from mid thigh to her mid back paralel to her spine, revealing a long pale scar that was pretty thin and clean cut. "I will cliff dive when necesary, or when scared shitless and there is no where else to run." Romi said casualy, as if she wasn't talking about a potentaly deadly situation for her.

"Ciao mamma, it's great to see you again." Romano smirked as his grip on Solaris tightened. Then he turned to Spain and said, "Oh, I'm not doing anything…yet."

"Si~! But you want to see something really cool~?" Italy said as he shrugged at Romi's scar and then lifted his hand and created a wall of ice around him and his brother. "Have fun trying to break through that Alexia~!"

"Dammit! Now I see what's happening!" England growled then he turned to Romi and said, "your power is so strong that it's corrupting the two of them. We have to restrain them both quickly!"

"B-But didn't you give some of Romi-chan's magic them Feli-chan and Lovi-chan…? Wouldn't that mean that her magic isn't as strong now…?" Carol stuttered.

"yes..dammit! Looks like it needs to be the two of us now Spain." England said to Spain who nodded and said, "Si…I really want my Lovi back…"

"Heh, don't think we'll let you bastards stop us now." Romano said as he slashed Solaris against the air and cause the flames to create a wall right behind Italy's ice wall.

Something snapped in Alexia when she relised she could do nothing to stop them."Feli! please! I can't loose you! I don't want to fight you!" she let off a bit of magic which made Celeste solid and the poor moon personification fell on her bum.

"OW THAT HUR- HOLY HELL FORMER HOLY ROME! I"M SOLID I CAN FEEL!" Celeste yelled hapily, making Romi twitch a bit

"OOPS! oh well Anciant Rome will be happy to get his wife back." Romi said hapily "Anyway. Lovino! I know you are in love with Spain! Remember that love! Feli, Don't make me do something reckless and stupid! Please I LOVE YOU! I WOULD EVEN DIE FOR YOU, so please. Romi finished quietly desperation kicking in, and stupid/possibly suicidal plans forming.

When Romi had yelled that the fire wall wavered a little and the ice wall became a little thinner.

"I-I…I'm sorry Alexia…" Italy stuttered as he held his head in pain. "I-I don't know why this is happening…"

Romano head his head in pain too and stuttered, "Dammit…s-sorry…A-Antonio….p-please stop me bastard…"

"W-we will Lovi..don't worry mi amor~! You'll be fine." Spain said as he tried to give Romano a reassuring smile.

"Don't do anything reckless Romi…here, while Spain and I work on distracting them, when you get the chance throw these stones as close as you can to them. They contain a sleep spell in them, once they're both unconscious then we should be able to transfer your magic back to you." England said as he moved over to Romi and handed her two small pearly white stones. "Good luck Romi."

Then he ran back over to where Spain was and pulled out his wand. Then they started jumping around trying to get close to Italy and Romano while avoiding getting hit by fire and ice.

A huge chunk of Ice came Alexia's way, but, being who and what che was the Ice didn't even faze her. "You know, I'm reminded of a poem by Robert Frost called Fire and Ice." Romi started reciting It

_**" Some say the world will end in fire,**__**  
><strong>__**Some say in ice.**__**  
><strong>__**From what I've tasted of desire**__**  
><strong>__**I hold with those who favor fire.**__**  
><strong>__**But if it had to perish twice,**__**  
><strong>__**I think I know enough of hate**__**  
><strong>__**To say that for destruction ice**__**  
><strong>__**Is also great**__**  
><strong>__**And would suffice."**_

Romi laughed humorlessly, as she made her way over to the edge of the cliff and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge and she looked over the edge into the darkness, noticing a faint light at the bottom. 'I wonder...' she thought to herself she had to dodge as a flame came towords her at a rapid pace and she acidentaly dropped the stones and they dissapeared over the edge.

"I wonder if that light is..." Romi trailed off as she went to the very edge of the cliff.

"Alexia Beilschmidt! GET AWAY FROM THE CLIFF NOW!"Celeste Screamed as loud as she could, making every one stop what they were doing.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, even If I'm not fine, You are The Lunar Angel Of Fate, you could possibly save me. I'm not planning on jumping, ya know an-" she was cut off as a chunk of the cliff broke off and she fell.

-with Alexia-

'ow, that hurt' Romi thouight as she bounced on these mutant mushroom things that were like trampoleans, she could only hear faint yelling of her name

"Oh dear, I fell a long time, good thing these were here. I have to find where hat light came from, It wasn't like the light that is part of the cave it's self. Romi walked down the path that wound It's way through the gian mushrooms.

"ALEXIA!" Italy screamed as he ran to where Romi had fallen off the cliff.

Just as he was going to start trying to climb down the side England yelled at him, "Don't do that Italy!"

"Why? She could be hurt!" Italy yelled back.

"Think for a minute you git! You might be in control of yourself now but you could start attacking everyone again any second now! So do the smart thing for once!" England screeched and waved his wand to freeze some flames that were aimed at him.

Italy stared at him and then created a stairway made of ice that led to the bottom of the cliff. "Sorry…but I won't leave her." He said as he started walking down it. But just as England tried to follow him Italy threw up some ice spikes that stopped England in his tracks.

"Ugh! Dammit!" England growled. Then he whipped around and cast a sleep spell on Romano who collapsed the instant it hit him.

Spain ran over and started to cradle Romano. "It'll be fine mi amor.." He whispered into Romano's ear.

"So now what Iggy?" Carol asked.

"Simple we go after him…" Then he turned to Celeste and said, "Can you go ahead of us? It will take a while to break through the ice that Italy created."

"I can break it right now and catch up to my son." Celeste said as she did it she jumped down to the stair Italy was on. "You reaky do love 't worry, she is to stubborn to die at this point in time. I think we are going toward one of my crystals, crystals that keep the world in balance and the universe in check. I do not know where it is exactaly, and I can not sense it, only Alexia can at this point, she is it's gaurdian now." Celeste said as she ran along with Italy. the others had caught up, including spain who was caying Romano piggyback style. they heard what Celeste said.

-With Alexia-

'what is this feeling? it is like the closer I get to the light sourse the harder it is for me to stay awake. but i have to stay awake, this is a test' she thought as she stepped on a tile on the ground and arrows came at her, out of 100 only one hit her, some of the blood dripped on the ground, and she quickly bandaged her wound with the bandages she kept with her at all times. "Holy hell..." she said as she moved forward yet again. Folowing the light the others could not see. she triggered more traps and she got more injuries, loosing quite a bit of blood in the prosess. she finaly found the crystal room and colapsed after the crystal broke in two and wnt into eclipse and her staff.

"Okay…but are you sure she's fine?" Italy asked Celeste. "VE~! I think she hit something!" Then he ran as fast as he could to the crystal room.

"Dammit! Italy stop!" England yelled after him, but Italy just ignored him and ran faster.

"H-hey Iggy?" Carol panted as she caught up to England. "Is it a good idea to keep Lovi-chan with us right now? What if he starts attacking us again?"

"It's fine Carol. I used a special sleep spell. Romano won't wake back up until Romi's magic is out of his body."

"Haha! The triple 'S' spell!" Carol laughed and made England groan.

"So my Lovi's going to be okay?" Spain asked as he gently moved Romano around for a better grip.

"yes..he's fine for now. Come on. We have to stop Italy before he reaches the crystal room." England said as he ran faster.

-with Italy-

When Italy finally reached the crystal room he stopped to take a breath, but ran over when he saw Romi.

"Alexia! Please wake up!" He cried as he held her. When she started to open her eyes a little he smiled. "Yay! Alexia! Don't worry, I'll get you out-!" He started to say but cut himself off when a wave of pain went through him.

By the time everyone had run into the room.

"Italy! Leave this room immediately!" England yelled.

"Huh? What's the problem Iggy?" Carol asked. England sighed and pulled out his wand. "The problem is that the crystal room is where the strongest magic is here…it'll corrupt him even more…"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. At that moment Italy set Romi down and then backed away from all of them and smirked evilly at them.

"Sorry~! But I don't think that I'll be leaving this place anytime soon…the crystal's power will be mine~!" Italy said as he closed his eyes for a second and made a bright blue and gold sword with sapphires and emeralds appear, but it starting to darken a little.

when Romi saw what was hapening she called upon the crysal's power (Alerting Raziel at the same time of the crystal's discovery) and stood upshe took the magic from Lovino who woke up, but that made her dizzy.

"Sorry little Italy, the crystal shall be mine!" Raziel said as she atacked Romi. "As soon as she is dead the crystal will be mine!" raziel said as she threw Romi against a rock

"Ahhh! damn it, Raziel! you and me one on one! Leave Italy out of it! Kill me instead!" the two leaped at each other and eclipse sone with an inner shine. since Romi was weak, weaker than usual, Raziel quickly over powered her and hit her side wih her kick and followed through with her own blade, making a huge, deep gash on Romi's side. "Italy! Run no-" Romi was cut off as she was lifted by Raziel by the neck and she coughed up a shit-ton of blood. "Leave me here! run..." Romi said as she drifted off due to blood loss, which was severe.

"NO!" Italy yelled. Then he waved his hand and caused lots of ice spikes to impale Raziel all over her body. "Stay. Away . From. HER!" As he yelled this more and more ice appeared. By the time he was done Raziel was barely recognizable and disappeared.

England quickly cast a protection spell over the whole mountain. "There…that should keep her away for right now…now we have to deal with him."

When Romano saw Italy his eyes widened and he yelled, "Wha-…WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?"

"Romi's power is corrupting him mi amor…Don't worry. We'll get him back." Spain told him.

"Buon giorno fratello~! I'm so glad that you were able to wake up." Italy said with a smile. Then he turned to Romi and said, "Well~ ready to give the crystal Alexia~? Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"WAAH! Do something Romi-chan!" Carol whined. "He's scary!"

"No! Feli, my love, this isn't you." Romi said as she felt herself going weaker, she gathered her strength and teleported to her bedroom in the temple with the crystal's tucked to her chest. she drifted off back into unconciousness as she lost more blood. "Feli, I'm sorry." she sighed as her breathing became shallow and her pulse became faint.

"YOU DAMN POTATO BITCH! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE MY FRATELLINO LIKE THIS?" Romano yelled after her. Then he had to jump back to avoid the ice aimed at him. "DAMMIT! Now what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Well for starters you can calm down. Now what you, Spain, and Carol need to do is to keep him distracted. When I get the chance I'll cast a sleep spell on him." England said as he tightened his grip on his wand, then he rolled out of the way to avoid Italy's attack.

After having to jump away again, Romano twitched and then yelled at England, "OI! Brow bastard! Should this damn Solaris still work?"

"yes..But be careful. Keep an eye on him Spain." England said to both of them. So Romano took Solaris and swung it as hard as he could and caused all of the ice around them to melt.

Italy glared at him and said, "You shouldn't have done that fratello…" Then he raised up his own sword and incased Romano in a block of ice.

"LOVI!" Spain cried as he ran over and started trying to break through the ice. Italy just stood there and smirked at them as he started to raise his hand to do the same thing to Spain, but collapsed when England's sleep spell hit him. Then Romano used Solaris to melt the ice around him and he stood there panting and shivering.

"Dammit..now what?" Romano asked as he pointed at Italy.

"Now we take him to Romi and give her the rest of her magic back." England said as he picked Italy up.

"Okay! I'll send her a text!" Carol said. She immediately sent one that said: 'Got Feli-chan. Coming to get you, where r u? XD'

shadow walked ocer to Lovino and asked "Why is alexia bleeding all over of the floor in her templr room? and celeste can give all of Alexia's magic back to here from here, I'm not going to ask why you are solid, I've learned not to ask for fear of loosing my sanity." Celeste used her magic to transfer the magic from Feliciano back to Romi, who was near death. Italy woke up after that. shadow decided to tell them something. "You do know Alexia is bleeding to death up in her temple room, right?" SO COME ON PEOPLE!" He yelled as he started running to get to his master and friend.

"VE~! SHE IS?" Italy cried as he jumped off England's back and started running after Shadow.

"Well…jeez. Shadow-kun. How the heck was I supposed to know that? All I did was just send her a text." Carol told Shadow with an eye roll.

"Let's hurry…I think I have a spell that will be able to heal her." England said as he took off running.

"yeah, because those damn spells sure help out a lot." Romano said with an eye roll that caused England to glare at him.

"Si~! But let's go Lovi~!" Spain said as he grabbed ahold of Romano's hand as started running.

When they finally reached the room Italy ran over and started holding her and saying, "I'm sorry Alexia! Please don't die!"

"Move. I need to heal her wound." Engand said as he gently pulled Italy out of the way. Then he started casting the spell and breathed a sigh of relief when Romi's wound closed and the color came back to her face.

Romi woke up to people crowding around her and asked "Who are you people? and why are you holding my Fiance, Lovino's hand?" She directed the last part to spain.

"F-FIANCE?" everyone yelled, the loudest being Romano, Italy, and Spain.

"WHAT . THE . FUCK? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL EVER BE YOUR DAMN FIANCE BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON?" Romano yelled as he started twitching.

"C-Calm down mi amor…I'm sure that Romi's just joking…" Spain said as he squeezed Romano's hand tighter.

"JUST JOKING MY ASS! THE DAMN POTATO BITCH IS TRYING TO CHEAT ON MY FRATELLINO WITH ME! I knew she was bad news…" Romano yelled then growled.

"Huh? You don't remember me…?" Carol asked and then she smirked to herself and then said, "Why..I'm the super awesome queen of this place! And you're my magic teacher! Don't tell me you forgot! You were supposed to teach me how to make a sword like that one appear!" As she said the last part she pointed at Solaris and Italy's sword.

"NO, she wasn't. Don't try to take advantage of this Carol, as much as I hate to admit it but I think that all three of us taught you better than that." England said as he scolded Carol.

"Alexia….? Y-You really don't remember me….?" Italy stuttered as tears started to fill up in his eyes.

"Yes. Fiance. honey, remember what i said about you talking like that? and You get away from my man before I go ape shit on your ass, you dumb ass fucking Spainard. I'm sorry to be rude, but Why do your eyebrows look so Fucking Fuzzy? no I do not remember you, am I suposed to?" Romi said to every one. ignoring carol. "why do you look like a wimpy version of my Lovi?" she asked Italy.

"Don't . Call . Me honey again bitch! I'll send the fucking mafia after your ass! And I can talk how I damn well please to bitch! And don't talk like that to the tomato bastard!" Romano growled.

"Aw~ Lovi! You do care!" Spain smiled. Then he glared at Romi and said, "lo siento…But MY Lovi isn't your man, Feli is. So I would appreciate if you didn't do anything to my Lovi."

"Don't talk about my eyebrows." England said with a glare. Then he gave a quick glance at Italy and said, "And I would refrain from calling Italy 'wimpy', he wouldn't want to hear that…especially from you."

"uh, guys I wouldn't talk to her like that, you don't want her mad, especialy with the crystal at her control, she could destroy you with just a thought, she is taking my place afterall, she is becopming both Romi Islands and the Night it's self now." Celeste said as she walked over to the blank faced Romi. "Don't do anything stupid Alexia." Celeste jumped back as sharp crystals came out of nowhere and thunder boomed from outside.

"Damn bitch…." Romano muttered as he moved closer to Spain.

"So..now what do we do? Isn't there some way to get Romi-chan to snap out of this?" Carol asked as she looked back and forth from Romi to England.

"Si..I think that we really need to do something soon Inglaterra." Spain said as he put his arm around Romano's shoulder.

"Alright! I'll take care of this right now!" England announced as he waved his wand. But as soon as the light from the wand almost hit Romi it turned around and hit Romano right in the chest instead. When he was hit Romano stumbled back a few feet and then just stood there with glazed eyes and a blank look on his face.

"B-Bollocks! Everyone! Don't talk to him! He'll become the slave of whoever calls his name first! Dammit! Romi must've messed with my spell…this wasn't supposed to happen…" England groaned.

"my dear Lovely Lovi, what did I do wrong?" Romi cried out in tears,

"I think Lovi is now Romi's slave." Celeste said with a face palm.

"Why are you acting like that to me? I am your soon to be bride! please tell me what I did wrong!" Romi wailed as she cried into his shoulder as she hugged him.

Romano shuddered for a second then he said in a emotionless voice, "I'm sorry. I won't do that again. What do you want me to do master?"

"L-Lovi…." Spain stuttered. Then he glared at England. "Fix . This . NOW!

"I-I can't! I don't know what spell she used to do that! It looks like it's a new one of her own making! The only way to bring Romano back is to have Romi release him!" England yelled at Spain.

"Uh…sure that there isn't a plan B Iggy? Cuz it looks like that Romi-chan doesn't want to let him go anytime soon.." Carol said.

"Alexia…? Fratello…? WHY?" Italy cried with tears streaming down his face.

"First of all show some emotion, lovely Lovi." Romi said as she snuggled Lovino "Why are you crying? and who are you?" Alexia asked Italy Celeste was hugging her youngest son. "He is Lovino's brother Feliciano, north Italy. everyone just calls him either Feli or Italy. you will remember him soon anyway." Celeste said to her" "Oh nice to meet you Italy, or should I say soon to be Fratello!" Romi siad happily

Romano nodded and then smiled and said, "Okay. I will master."

When Italy had heard Romi say that he stared at both Romano and Romi for a second and then ran as fast as he could out of the room crying.

Carol stared at the whole scene then she turned to England and said, "Would smacking her upside the head help? Cuz I'll be more than will to do that."

"Oh~ Don't worry..I have a better idea Carol." Spain said with a dark smirk on his face. "A _much_ better idea."

England groaned when Spain said that, "Dammit! Why now?"

"Huh? What do you mean? And what's up with Toni?" Carol asked.

"Remember how Spain used to act..back when he was much more dangerous than he is today?"

"Uh..yeah! That was when he was a-.." Carol started to say but then cut off. "W-Wait…a-are you saying that he's a…?"

England just nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying…the conquistador's back."

"Lovi stop calling me master, please? and what's wrong with him?" Romi pointed to spain.

-with everyone else-

they were playing a poker game when Italy came in crying they quickly relised what happened. "Italy calm down, mom gets amnesia from time to time, the only people she will remember are Celeste, adam, adrian, akira, roman, and I and the last person's whoes voice she heard before passing out. if it is a dude, she knows, she will often think they are engadged to be married. don't ask why, we do not know. It started bvecause France had beaten the shit out of her in the thirty years war." Pierre explained "We might wana go there before she ends up in Romi angel form as she is prone to do, and before Toni goes all conquistador." Pierre sweat-dropped at that thought.

Romano nodded and said, "yes I will. Is there something else that you want me to call you instead?"

"Uh…I think that Toni has plenty wrong with him right now…" Carol whispered in Romi's ear.

"Now now Carol, that's not the way to talk about your boss. I'm sure that I taught you better than that." Spain said with a smirk. Then he turned to Romi and said, "And it would be in your best interest to give me my Lovi back. I really don't like to fight girls."

"Ugh..bloody hell. Am I the only sane person left?" England groaned then he yelled at Spain, "Snap out of it you damned Spaniard! You're not helping your 'Lovi' at all right now like this!"

Spain glared at England and said, "Stay out of this Inglaterra. This does concern you."

"Oh?" England said before smirked. "I believe it does. And if you want a fight need I remind you of who defeated whose armada?"

Spain twitched and growled, "That was just luck. Don't get cocky."

As she stood there watching them Carol started whining and turned to Romi, "ROMI-CHAAAN! Hurry up and get your memory back! They're scary right now!"

-With Italy-

"T-that's what happened…?" Italy asked as he wiped away the tears. Then he jumped up and yelled, "VE~ I need to get back to her!" Then he turned around and ran back to where Romi and the others were.

"Call me Lexie, oh and If ou ever get freed from this spell, don't hate me and don't call me any names, for some reason I have the feeling you will." Romi said while snuggling him. "shut up carol. I remember you, unfortunately." She sighed. "Shut up you dam stupid spainard, and bring it on bitch.." Romi said as white wings sprouted and there was a poof and when the smoke and sparkles cleared Romi was in Romi angel mode. the others came rushing in at that second. "Let's get this party started AHAHHHAAAA!"Romi angel laughed as she flew towards spain.

"Mom is in Romi angel form. god help Toni." Pierre said with a sigh.

"Okay. I'll do that. But you don't have to worry about me calling you names, you are my master after all." Romano said with a smile and as he held her.

"Yay! You remember me!...but how's that unfortunate…?" Carol chirped and bounced until she heard the second part.

"Si, let's get the party started. Just don't be too upset when I beat you and take my Lovi back." Spain said as he jumped out of Romi's way and raised his axe and held it in a battle ready grip.

"Ve~ Please don't big brother Spain! It's not her fault! Her sons said that she gets a very form of amnesia!" Italy cried as he tried to run over but was stopped by England and Celeste.

"That maybe be true Ita-chan. But that doesn't change the face that she tried to take my Lovi from me." Spain told Italy and then he turned back to Romi with a dark smile and said, "I'm ready when you are. Make sure you make this fight worth my time. I'd hate to be bored, that's no fun at all."

"Bitch please, the only one woring about getting bored is me!" Romi said with a confident smirk. she raised her wand and gave antonio bunny ears and tail. "HA! i knew you were a poof, but i never knew how much!" Romi taunted and started prancing around the pissed spaniard as she dodged his attacks

"Grr…you bitch. You'll pay for that." Spain growled the fifth time his axe missed Romi. "Stop hiding behind your damn magic and actually fight me." Then he smirked and said, "Unless you're too scared too~."

After seeing the glare that Romi gave Spain then Carol clung on England's arm harder. "IGGGY! Do something! They're both loopy right now!" She whined as she buried her face in England's sleeve.

"Why don't you do something yourself if you're so worried?"

"BECAUSE you don't let me have any weapons for some reason! So do something!"

"Fine..." England groaned. But when he raised his wand one of Romi's spell hit him and turned him into a cat.

"WHA-? DAMMIT ROMI-CHAN!" Carol yelled, but then had to hide behind a wall to avoid a spell aimed at her.

When Italy was hiding with Carol too a reckless idea popped into his head. After dodging a spell and one of Spain's axe strikes Italy ran up and kissed Romi right on the lips.

"Please remember Alexia…please remember me…" He whispered.

"Bitch please, you should be quaking right now." she laughed. "sorry carol! oh shit!" Romi dodged when Italy kissed her she fell limp in his arms as her memory returned. "I'm sorry Feli." she whispered as she passed out.

"Mom will be depressed when she wakes up, so keep all sharp objects away from her." Pierre told Italy.

"S-Si…I will!" Italy said as he gently set Romi down, then he checked Romi's pockets and ran off to go hide anything that Romi might use.

"Good~ this'll be all the more easier since she's asleep." Spain said as he got ready to attack Romi again but collapsed when Carol threw a potion bottle labeled 'sleep' at him.

"Yes! TOUCHDOWN ME!" Carol cried as she bounced around. While she was doing that England rolled his eyes and meowed.

"What? I thinks that it's a good thing. Not like you could do too much as a cat Iggy. Even if you are fluffy like this." Carol chirped as she picked England up and started cradling him like a baby, and ignoring the hissing.

Romi woke up and Freed Lovino, thankfuly he will be nicer to her. and then went over to the closet and locked the door after she made england normal again. she arranged boxes to hide herself and she found several shar objects she started twirling a knife like a baton.

"VE~! ALEXIA!" Italy cried as he ran over and started banging on the door. Then Carol came over and picked the lock.

"Here you go Feli-chan." She said as she got out of the way. Then Italy ran in and grabbed the knife away from Romi. "PUT THOSE DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He yelled as he handed the knife to Carol.

Meanwhile across the room Romano started stomping over to England with a very pissed off look on his face.

"You . Fucking . ASSHOLE! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE ME BE THE POTATO BITCH'S DAMN SLAVE! YOU BETTER BE READY BECAUSE I'M MAKING _**SURE**_ THAT I SEND THE WHOLE FUCKING MAFIA AFTER YOU ASS BASTARD! SO YOU BETTER BE READY FOR IT DAMMIT!" Romano ranted and then stopped to take a breath.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Romi cried as she ran to another closet that had a secret passage way that she crawled into with the other knife in her had the whole time. the closet locked from the inside and she still had the fever so her temperature was dangerouse by this time.

"ALEXIA! COME BACK!" Italy yelled as he tried to chase after her, but when he couldn't follow her he started pounding against the door. "Don't do this! This isn't you so stop it!"

Carol ran up and started pounding against the door too. "Yeah Romi-chan! Think about poor Feli-chan! You're making the guy worried sick about you!"

"Well..? Do you have anything else to say bastard?" Romano growled as he glared daggers at England.

England glared back, but then smirked and said, "yes…I believe there is.." Then he hit Romano in the head with his wand and muttered a spell under his breath.

Then Romano started glowing, but when the glow faded there was just a cat with a hair curl sitting where Romano was.

"Ha! Maybe being an animal will teach you some manners wanker!" England said as he started laughing. Which caused Romano to start hissing and he lunged at England and started scratching and biting England's legs, arms, hands, and face.

Alexia broke down and weakly opened the door and colapsed, hitting the ground painfuly. she cried out i pain. her body was in agony because of the fever and yhe cut on her arm from the knife. "Here kitty." she called to Romano kitty weakly, her face and skin had pretty much no color beside's her fever blush.

Italy caught her and then turned to England with tears in his eyes. "E-England…? Please heal her! PLEASE!"

England nodded and raised his wand. "I will." Then he tapped Romi on the head with it. After a second the cut on her arm disappeared and the color came back to her face as the fever started to disappear.

"Grazie England!" Italy said with a big smile. Then he noticed Romano and asked, "huh? Is that fratello?"

"yes, it's him. I thought that the wanker needed to be taught a lesson." England said with a smirk just as Spain started waking up.

"Lovi! Where are you? You're okay now right mi amor?" Spain asked as he looked all around him. Then Romano ran and jumped into Spain's lap. Spain looked down at him with a confused look and stuttered, "L-Lovi…?"

When Romano nodded Spain's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Who did this to you?" Romano immediately pointed at England.

"Inglaterra…Turn . Him . Back. Right NOW!"

Romi was still weak, but she crawled over to spain and hugged him. "I'm sorry, so so so sorry. please forgive me." she whispered since she couldn't make her voice any louder, she scratched Lovino kitty behind the ears, making him purr a bit. "forgive me to Lovino?" she asked as she felt her meds wear off. 'this is going to be very bad' she thought of all ofthe stress she had gon through that day.

"Si~! Of course I forgive Romi…and I hope that you can forgive me too." Spain chirped as he hugged Romi back.

As he was purring Romano rubbed against her hand at the same time in his way of saying 'fine, I guess I can forgive you potato bitch.'.

"Yay! Cute kittyness!" Carol chirped as she bounced over and caused Romano to hiss at her. "Hey! No hissing Lovi-chan! That's rude!"

"Yes, it is rude. So have fun being stuck as a cat Romano." England smirked and crossed his arms, and earned another scratch on his hand.

"Ve~ Alexia? Could you change fratello back to normal since England won't?" Italy asked as he petted Romano too.

"of course. Lovino you are a cute kitty, but time for you to change back now." she said as she did the spell. there was a poof and when it was cleared Lovino was naked and had cat ears and tail. "Oops, i guess i'm all magiced out for now." she laughed a little." "not to mention vulnerable to attack." Pierre said

"WHAT? WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED AND STILL HAVE THESE DAMN EARS AND TAIL?" Romano yelled but then covered his ears because of how loud he yelled. "Oww…dammit. That hurt."

Spain bounced over and started massaging the ears. "It'll be alright mi amor~. Just don't yell too much right now okay?"

"fine…now I just need to find some damn clothes.."

"oh, here!" Spain chirped as he grabbed a long big jacket that was in the room and put it on Romano. "Does that feel better Lovi?"

"Yeah, I guess." Romano said with an eye roll and then glared at England.

"VE~! Attack?" Italy cried, then he started to cling to Romi.

"Yep! mom for now is very vulnerable and weak." Adrian and adam said in unison. Romi rolled her eyes. "ou are both idiots." she sighed and started fighting back coughs, and sucedeing, the others except englan were nonethe wiser.

"VEE~! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Italy cried as his grip on Romi tightened. "I DON'T WANT HER ATTACKED!"

"Dammit Feliciano! Stop yelling so loudly dammit!" Romano yelled at Italy as he held his ears again.

"Oh…I'm sorry fratello! I forgot!" Italy said with a nervous smile.

"No…really?" Romano dead-panned and rolled his eyes.

"hey…Romi-chan? Do you have a radio anywhere?" Carol asked as she started looking around the room.

"There is nothing you can do." Pierre said with a sigh.

"Carol, notoruturing people." the coughingstarted gettingworse, and she strugled to breath a little

"T-There isn't…?" Italy stuttered with a worried look on his face. "B-But…"

"AW! I wasn't going to do too much! Just have him do the nyan cat dance! What's the problem with that?" Carol asked with a shocked look.

"Are you okay Romi? Do you want us to get you some medicine?" Spain asked when he heard Romi coughing.

"Or I could just heal you again with my magic." England perked up.

"Yeah, because that magic shit works SO well." Romano scoffed.

"Hey Lovino, read this." Roman handed Lovino a piee of paper that read ' Ben Dover, Ivanna Shagalot, Jack Hoff, Anita Dickenme, Mike Oxbig, Moe Lester, Felia Balls'. Romi looked at her son, knowing this was going to be funny.

"No need to worry, I'll be fine." she said with a smile.

"Ben Dover, Ivanna Shagalot, Jack Hoff, Anita Dickenme, Mike Oxbig, Moe Lester, Felia Balls." Romano said as he read off the paper. Then he stared at it with a confused look and said, "What the hell…? What was the point of that?"

"Ve~ I don't know!" Italy said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah! I don't get it either…" Carol said as she looked over Romano's shoulder at the paper.

Romano stared at the both of them. "….of course you two don't…."

when Romno said all of thoes Romi cracked up laughin. "You would wanna d*** in you." Roman laughed Romi and Roamn were laughing so hard that Romi had to use Feliciano as a suport. "Lovino think pervertedly and say the name s fast like 'Ben Dover' sounds like bend over. and Jack hoff sounds like jack off." Romi explained when she could speak.

Romano just stared blankly at her for a second. Then when he thought about it he froze and then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? Was it the French bastard who taught you this shit?"

"Ve~I still don't get it!" Italy chirped as he held Romi up.

"There is NO way in hell I'm explaining it….absolutely no fucking way in hell. Don't every ask about something like that again Feliciano. This just proves how perverted the potato bitch really is." Romano said as he crumbled up the paper and threw it at England's head.

"He taught it to Roman, i learned it from Roman when he used it on me." Alexia explained. "I can not believe you fell for it like you did." She laughed even more. Celeste came in with a sad look on her face.

"Alexia, I know where another crystal is. You are not going to like it."

"Don't tell me it's in there."

"It is."

" Well it looks like I'll have to rewind the hands of time some more." Romi said with a sigh as she brought out the watch from that house "Maybe I'll have some sanity knocked into me this time." she laughed

"….stai zitto." Romano growled and glared at Romi.

"W-Wait….r-rewind…? Y-You're going back there….? NO! I won't let you go! Don't you dare go there Alexia!" Italy cried as he reached out and started clinging to Romi.

"Uh…what are talking about Feli-chan…?" Carol asked with a very confused look on her face. "You wanna explain it to me? Cuz I have no 'effing clue what the heck you're talking about."

Italy turned his head to her and said, "S-She's talking about going back to that mansion!"

"Mansion…" Carol muttered as she thought then she realized what Italy meant. "No way! You mean that creepy mansion place with America's evil friend's cousins?"

"Si! She can't go back there!" Italy cried and buried his face into Romi's shirt.

"Hey feli, calm down, if i beat it once i can do it again, _ja_? What do ya mean I can't go back, if it means giving the bitch the middle finger I'll do it, and it will make me stronger if i get the other crystals. that means I will be able to protect everyone I love. Carol classes wil start late this year, I have an adventure to go on!" She said, not noticing the look Romano and Italy gave eachother.

"I don't think you should do it, but it is necesary, take Arthur with you, just in case you get yourself killed" Celeste said with a troubled look on her face.

"NO! I won't calm down!" Italy cried. Then he calmed down a little bit and said, "I-If you're going..then I'm going too. I'm not letting you go to that place by yourself."

"Yes, I'll go too. We might need to have more than one magic user present." England said as he tightened the grip on his wand.

Romano sighed and said,"Well…I'll go too. I'm not letting my dumbass fratellino go there without me."

"And I won't let my querido tomatito go alone~! (precious tomato)" Spain chirped as he hugged Romano.

"I'll come too! I'm awesome enough to help!" Carol chirped as she did a fist-pump into the air.

"….were you talking to that blasted Prussia again Carol…?" England asked as he stared at her.

"YEP!" She said and caused England to facepalm.

"Yes you are, Feli. Arthur and I are going by ourselves" when she saw their faces she sighed "Arthur and I are the only ones going in, NO EXCEPTIONS!" Romi stood up and teleported everyone back to her house. she went to the weapon's closet and got a gun for arthur. she sat all of her weapons, except eclipse down and came back down stairs to see the others in a group huddle, she hid so she could hear better/

"There is no way we are letting mom go in with just Iggy, she will get killed in a heartbeat. but we have to let her do this." Adrian and the rest of her sons said in hushed unison.

"Wait…" Carol said as she put her hand over Adrian's mouth. "If I know Romi-chan I bet that she's hiding out there trying to listen in on us." Then she pushed everyone into a random room and covered all the openings on the door with duct tape.

"There. That should help. Please continue." Carol said as she turned back around with a happy smirk.

"If the bitch is so stuck on being a dumbass and getting her ass killed I say let her." Romano said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that Lovi." Spain gently scolded Romano. "She's just wants to make sure that nothing happens to us."

Italy turned back to them after staring out the window. "I'm _not_ letting her go alone…I'll make sure that I'm with her." He whispered.

"Great! Anybody got any ideas about what to do?" Carol perked up and asked.

Romi teleported in and grabbed arthur. "OK this is how we are doing this, my way. If you don't like it you can just stay here." Romi said in a pissed off manner as she teleported the others outside the mansion and her and arthur inside. "As you can see I gave them no other option, Forgive me feli." she said as she tesyed the door and found it locked.

"W-What? H-How do we help her now?" Italy stuttered/yelled.

"THAT DAMN POTATO BITCH! SHE DUMPS US HERE AND THEN JUST GOES INSIDE WITH BROW BASTARD?" Romano yelled as he kicked the door.

"Calm down Lovi..we'll figure something out…" Spain said as he started to try to find a way in.

Carol just rolled her eyes and walked past Romano to the door. "Good grief. You'd think that Romi-chan would remember whose she's dealing with..when has she EVER kept me out of someplace?" She asked as she started to pick the lock.

After a couple of seconds she pushed open the door and announced, "ANND We're in! So ONWARDS!" Then she ran in while being closely followed by everyone else and the door slammed shut behind them.

"DIE BITCHES! BWAHAHAHA!" Romi yelled as she killed some creature in the basement with arthur. "this is easy, too easy." Romi said as she leaned on her staff and then she heard Carol scream from upstairs. the two ran up to the first floor to see the other face to face with a huge one. "Yo Fuckface! remember me? I'm the one you want first so follow me!" Romi yelled with her hair covering her eyes, which had a mad gleam in them. she started running and the thing gave chase

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING? DID THAT STUPID ALIEN OF AL'S SUDDENLY START TAKING STEROIDS AND SOMEBODY FORGOT TO TELL ME?" Carol started spazzing.

"Now do you believe us?" Romano asked as he got his gun ready.

"Uh huh…" Carol muttered and slowly pulled one of Spain's axes out.

"Don't worry~ we won't let anything happen to you." Spain said as he gave Carol a hug.

"ALEXIA! WAIT!" Italy cried as he started running after her.

"HI IGGY!" Romi yelled as she pased Arthur as she fled/ led the creature away from her friends. he was hit wih a wave of deja vu. "HA! missed me!~" she yelled out as the creature attacked her and she dodged by jumping forward. she locked the door she and the thing came through with magic and put her bleeding hand on a symbol drawn with blood on the wall and the thing was ripped to shreds with rose vines. "I'm so glad I left that there from when I was a kid." she laughed a bit she relised tha she was in the piano room, she remembered the secret compartment in the wall. she played the piano combonation and it opened up, revealing medical suplies. she let the dor open again after she put the stuff away

"WHA-? WAIT!" England cried when Romi ran past him.

But then Carol called out and said, "No time Iggy! There's another one!" Then she swung her axe as hard as she could and caused a large gash to appear on the monster's leg.

The monster tried to grab her but Spain cut it on one of its arms and Romano shot it in the chest. After a combined magic attack the monster started disappearing, and Carol yelled at it, "Bad Larry! Go away!"

Romano just started at her and then said, "Larry…?" But Carol only shrugged and said, "Well I can't exactly call him 'Tony' now can I?" When they heard that Romano and England both facepalmed.

"She's getting worse…" England moaned.

"It's your own damn fault bastard." Romano muttered.

Romi snuck out of the piano room and decided to go to the annex so she left an note that read

'hey guys I'm in the annex, if i'm not back within 30 minutes come look for me! stay in the piano room until then, in fact you will have to! i spelled the door so it will keep you in for 35 minutes

Italy no matter what I will always love you with all I have

Alexia Beilschmidt'

she made it to the annex and searched for the crystal, which she found after 30 minutes. it fused with the crystal in eclipse and her staff. she felt some thing behind her and she came face to face with the monster. "I'm sorry Feli." were the only tings she could as she fell to the ground after it fataly wounded her. she lay there lifeless, her staff a pushbroom once more.

When they found Romi Italy immediately ran over and cradled her while crying and whispering in Italian.

"Dammit..we're too late. That stupid Larry…" Carol said under her breath.

Both Romano and Spain walked over and put their hand on Italy's shoulder.

"It'll be alright soon Feli…" Spain said in a gentle voice. "Just try to take calming breaths."

"B-B-But…" Italy stuttered not taking his eyes off of Romi.

"You heard the tomato bastard Feliciano. Just try dammit." Romano said in a voice that he tried to make sound gentle.

"I-I suppose I'd better rewind time now…and the crystal should still be fused with her sword so all we'll need to do it get out of this place as soon as we can." England said right before he waved his wand and a bright glow filled the room.

Romi had just ran out of the piano romm when she was hit with a very strong wave of deja vu. but she didn't remember why, so she stopped to try and figure out why. she saw the others running to her. Roman and the rest of her sons smohered her in hugs and quick ly let go when they saw the confused look in her face. the others caught up at that moment

Italy was going to run and hug her but then he saw the confused look on Romi's face and stopped himself.

"V-Ve~ t-there you are Alexia!" Italy said with a nervous smile. "But don't run off like that again!"

"Yeah Romi-chan! Doing something stupid that that gets you-!" Carol started to say until England covered her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Romi doesn't remember that happening Carol. So DON'T mention it again."

"You better listen to him potato bitch! I won't let you worry him like that!" Romano yelled as he stomped over and got right in Romi's face. But then Romano collapsed to the ground spraying blood everywhere as the monster pulled it's claws back covered in Romano's blood.

"LOVI!" Spain cried as he started to run over.

Then the monster went to stab Romi but Italy jumped in front at the last second and took the blow. As he started falling Romi caught him and he looked up at her with a sad smile and whispered, "M-Mi dispiace Alexia…Ma almeno sei al sicuro ora. (I-I'm sorry Alexia…But at least you're safe now.)"

"Ok Feli I won't." Romi said. she gave carol a confused look. when she saw the Italians die she got a mad look in her eyes. "Carol use this on them. I have some bitches to kill. the crystal can bring back the dead." Romi handed Carol the crysatl that was in the temple. Romi started lauging insnely. she let her bloodstained hair down and started swaying back an forth as she moved, while giggleing like a demented possed doll. and started saying a demented nursry rhymes.

"_Ladybug! Ladybug!_  
><em>Fly away home.<em>  
><em>Your house is on fire.<em>  
><em>And your children all gone.<em>

_All except one,_  
><em>And that's little Ann,<em>  
><em>For she crept under<em>  
><em>The frying pan."<em>

She started attacking one of the four creatures that had appeared. she then started saying another one, this one even worse as she killed two of them, leaving the other two to Toni

"_mary had a little lamb. little lamd, little lamb one day she found it dead, found it dead. now mary takes the lamb to school between two bits of bread, bits of bread , bits of bread the little lamb is dead._".

"Y-Yeah..I'll hurry up and do that." Carol stuttered nervously. Then she ran over to the Italies' bodies and held the crystal against their bodies.

"Gracias for leaving some for me Romi~! It'll teach these two what happens to people who mess with my Lovi~." Spain said as he raised his axe and chomped the two monsters to pieces. "Ahahaha~ I hope that you two learned your lessons~. NEVER . do . anything to my Lovi~" Spain said with an evil smirk as he shouldered his axe, after wiping the blood off of it, and glanced down at his handiwork.

Then the crystal that Carol was holding glowed and both Italy and Romano sat up panting.

"T-Tomato bastard…?" Romano panted as he looked up at Spain who ran over and starting cling to him and whining about how worried he was.

"V-Ve…Alexia…?" Italy panted at he looked up at Romi.

"hehehehehehehe~ oh look Toni~ there's another one.~" Romi said in a creepy sing song voice as she started yet another nursery rhyme

_"Making toast by the fireside,_  
><em>Nurse fell in the grate and died.<em>  
><em>What makes the matter ten times worse,<em>  
><em>The toast was burnt along with the nurse."<em>

she attacked it in an erratic fassion, she pretty much tortured the creature before she killed it and face planted on the floor_._ "Ok i think I'm good." she muttered from her spot on the floor.

"….you think you're good now….and that's ALL you can say after you go completely psycho? WHAT THE HELL?" Carol cried as she started waving her arms around as she ranted.

"V-Ve..Y-You looked really scary Alexia…" Italy muttered as he shivered.

Romano clung to Spain and groaned, "W-Why the hell is the potato bitch going this fucking nuts right now…?"

"Don't know mi amor. But at least you're safe now~." Spain chirped and hugged Romano.

After a minute England sighed and then said, "If you are all done, we need to work on a way out of here..alive."

"Carol shut up, my meds wore off 12 hours ago, from the way I'm feeling and i don't wanna start coughing up a shit load of blood. so shu-" Romi was cut off as she started hacking up a shit load of blood. when it stopped she was left gasping for breath. "FYI this isn't something you can heal, Arthur." Romi gasped out. "I won't be able to help much longer guys, so we have to get ou fast ok?" she was able to say before she started coughing again, the blood making a small puddle. 'this is really bad' Alexia thought to herself.

"How the heck was I supposed to know that? I'm not psychic!" Carol spazzed.

"Ugh…dammit. Well do you have any more of your medication with you?" England asked with a very concerned look on his face. "But yes..We need to get out of this place as quickly as possible."

"VE~! Is there anything I can do Alexia?" Italy cried as he ran over and started clinging to Romi and not letting her go.

"How about you calm down first dumbass? You're not helping if you keep spazzing like the psycho bitch." Romano groaned.

"OI! I resemble that remark you know!" Carol whined and pouted.

"No I do not. Feli just stay safe ok? for me? because if we don't get out of here sonn i'll be a gonner. but as long as you are safe, nothing else matters." she leaned over so she wouldn't cough on him, it was getting worse and her face and skin was turning pure white. "none of us have slept in the past day and a half, we need to rest somewhere safe." Alexia said as she stood, or tried to. "I think i can last for another 18 hours with out my meds, we will only need 14 anyway, 10 for sleep, the other four to get out of here alive." the coughing had calmed down a tinny bit but it was still bad.

"I-I will…but don't let anything happen to you either!" Italy cried with a few tears running down his face. "You're more important that I am Alexia!"

"Yeah…I wants sleep. I feel ready to pass out right now." Carol said as she swayed a little.

"That one room should still be here right? The one on the third floor?" Spain asked as he held onto Romano.

"It should bastard. It's not like the damn house can just randomly change." Romano muttered with an eye roll and too tired to push Spain off of him.

"Well, when we get there we should also get something to eat too. Don't worry, I'll cook for everyon-" England started to say but was cut off by everyone yelling 'NO!'.

"No feli, you are everything to me. Carol, f you pass out on the way there I will have francis carry you, even though he is still in shock over something." Romi said while pointing to a pale France. "Arthur I will cook, it helps me relax." Romi said softly as she felt another coughing fit coming, this time she gasped as a pain hit hr just as the coughs came so she doubled over, unable to breath and her lips started turning a light blue. she was able to finaly breath after a few seconds.

"NO! NO NO NO! I don't want the evil man to carry me! He'll probably rape me!" Carol cried with scared glances at France. She kept ranting until England covered her mouth with his hand as said, "Quiet! Do you want to bring any more of those monsters here?"

"VEE~! Please be careful Alexia!" Italy cried as he held Romi. Then he picked her up bridal style and said, "I'll carry you there! That should help you a little!

"I don't care if you cook…just as long as I'm not poisoned." Romano said with an eye roll as Spain picked him up bridal style. "WHAT THE HELL? Put me the fuck down right now bastard!" Romano yelled as he started trying to get out of Spain's arms.

"Ahahaha~ But Lovi~ You look tired! I'm just trying to help you mi amor." Spain chirped and he held onto Romano.

"Uh…question. Are we there yet? I don't wanna have to rely on the evil man." Carol perked up as she looked around them.

"I'm fine feli. I love you Feli." Romi sighed 'I think the monsters are after me more than the others, maybe i could distract the creatures as the other fight them?' Romi thought to herself. "Carol, please calm down. Francis knows that if he touches you inapropriately, I will castrate him with his own 'Herr Stick' if you catch my drift." Romi laughed to herself at the thought. she decided to have a convorsation/meeting with all of her different sides.

-In Alexia's Mindscape: Holy Rome's castle meeting room-

"Lexie! so good to talk to ya!" Femmy yelled as Alexia walked through the door to the room. the masculine/boy side that we will call Shilo sighed and shook his head. her Emo/ depressed side that we will call Raven or Rave was in the Emo corner.

"Hi Femmy." Romi laughed at her overly feminine side.

her HRE self came in and smiled at her. "Glad to see we're back to normal, 'cuz that sucked!"

"Yeah that did."

"mind if I take over for a little?"

"No, not at all."

Thanks." so Romi released controll over her mind to her Holy Roman Empire side so the others and her would have a better chance of survival.

-out side of her head-

"Alexia, is some thing the matter ma cherie?" Francis asked an unresponsive Romi, making the others worry greatly, since Alexia had been staring unblinkingly ahead for the past 15 minutes, Feliciano had set her on one of the beds in the safe room.

"Ve~ I love you too!" Italy chirped but when Romi didn't respond he started to gently shake her and say, "Alexia…? Are you okay…? Please answer me!"

"Yay! You won't let the evil man do anything!" Carol cheered and stuck her tongue out at France. But shrieked and hid behind England when France winked at her. "ROOOOMMMMIIII-CHANNNN! Make the evil man stop! Or you do it Iggy! CURSE HIM CURSE HIM CURSE HIM!"

"Calm down Carol! We have more important things to worry about right now than the perverted frog." England said as he scolded Carol.

"Yeah, like how to get our asses out of this damn place in one piece." Romano said as he walked over followed closely by Spain.

"Is Romi alright? She's just staring into space." Spain asked with a concerned look.

"She looks like how brow bastard does when he talks to his imaginary friends." Romano dead-panned.

"Shut up wanker!" England yelled at him. Then he turned back to Romi and said, "It is very weird though…she's completely unresponsive."

"Up Yours." Romi, now Holy Rome said. her personality compleately changed, so did her body language. "Alexia is letting me take over for a bit, since I can think of better stratagies, and this gives her mind a break. I am her Holy Rome side, so call me Alexander. wow, you are a sorry lot, no offense Italy." He/she said to the group. "For now all of us shall sleep, got it. well after I cook for all of us." he said "Oh and be glad I am here, you could have got Pandora, Alex's Phsychopathic side. or Rven/Rave, her Emo side, or worse yet Femmy, who anoyed the crap out of Romano. Shilo, her Masculine side is, along with me and her and a few others that is actualy sane." he said as he started chopping up some carrots, staying away from the potatoes for Romano. "I Can make some pizza If you want, and a side salade." He said while chopping carrots, he started humming 'Ore Wa Doitsu Sei' under his breath.

"Fuck….not you again bastard." Romano groaned and head-desked. "Just what I need…to see this bastard again."

"Huh? What's wrong Lovi? Are you sick?" Spain asked as he put his hand against Romano's forehead.

"Hell no dumbass! This was one of the bastards I had to fight when I went into the potato bitch's mind!" Romano said as he glared at Holy Rome.

"Ve~ you had to fight him? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you fratello?" Italy asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine dammit! And for the record I kicked this bastard's ass to the curb and back." Romano said with a very prideful look.

"Wow….an Italian won a battle…who knew that could happen." Carol said with starry-eyes as she stared at Romano.

"…vaffanculo puttana. (screw you bitch)"

"Meanie." Carol said as she stuck her tongue out at Romano.

"Will all of you shut up! We need to find a way out of here!" England yelled. Then he turned to Holy Rome and said, "Well if you're making food do you want me to help you cook?"

"I would have killed you, ya know, if I would have realy gotten into the grove of things." Alexander said while looking at Romano. "No Iggy I got this, Alexia wouldn't like to get food poisoning afterall, or Italy getting sick, she is kinda overprotective. she is planning on using herself as bait to get you guys out Fyi." Holy Rome said as he put the Pizza in the oven and started setting the table. "oh and Italy, she would make a kick ass wife, just a sugestion." he said as he started humming again.

"Che, keep telling yourself that bastard." Romano said with a smirk and eye roll.

"Fine…damn wankers..why must everyone criticize my cooking…?" England muttered with a scowl on his face.

"WAIT! Bait? Why would she do something stupid like that?" Carol yelled/asked with a shocked look on her face. "That's it…when's she's back to normal she's getting the prank of a lifetime…yeah..that'll teach her." Carol said with a evil smirk that caused both Italies to hid and England and Spain to stare at her.

Then Italy calmed down a little and asked Holy Rome, "Ve~ a wife?"

"OOH! AWESOME! Be sure to invite me to the wedding! I wants cake!" Carol chirped.

"Oh I will. Please don't Carol-Baka, she yelles in her mind and Pan gets woke up, not fun. Yes, she has dreamed about marrying you for hundreds, no over 10000 years! since back when I was the one always shown!" Holy Rome threw his arms up in an exasperated manner.

"So? What's the big deal if the Greek God of the wild comes back? That'll be awesome!" Carol declared as she pointed at Holy Rome. "YOU are just being a kill-joy right now."

"Ve~ she has? I didn't know that!" Italy chirped with a smile which caused Romano to face-palm.

"Ugh…how fucking stupid can you get….?" Romano groaned. "Now can we work on a way to get out of this damn place? I have a hell of a lot of better things to do."

"Si~ Like cuddling with Boss!" Spain chirped as he reached over and hugged Romano.

"Carol, you are the biggest Idiot ever, Pan is the name we call Alexia's phsycho side, well actualy it is Pandora." Holy Rome looked anoyed at the cluless personification. "Yes Italy she has, so ya might wanna get on that when we get out. Romano, I feel your pain, in most cases it was like i was the older sibling, not prussia, so... yeah..." Holy Rome gave Romano a sympathetic look. as he set the food down on the table, grabbing a small salad for Romi.

"Oh…then why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Carol asked as she stared at Holy Rome. "You can really confused people if you don't say the right thing in the first place."

"No…I think that the only one that gets confused is you bitch." Romano muttered. Then he glanced at Italy and Spain, "And those two dumbasses."

"Ve~ that's not nice fratello!" Italy said as he started eating.

"Don't care." Romano said as he sat down next to Spain.

"Belt up all of you. If you can act like adults for just one minute we need to work on a way out of here." England said as he rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." Holy Rome sat down and started speaking. "Even though I do not agree with Romi's plan, I am out voted, I will act as a decoy until we get out of here and- FRANCE GET YOUR HAN OFF OF ROMI'S ASS!" Holy Rome yelled at the perverted frenchman. "moving on, I will be the bait as you guys kill the creatures, and after that I will go and find the key while you guys wait by the door. any questions?" he asked the group of people/ nations around him.

"NO! Don't you dare do that!" Italy yelled as he jumped up from the table.

"Yeah, perfect idea! While you're at it how about you swim in shark infested waters with a huge gash on your leg too." Carol said with an eye roll.

"Ugh…still a fucking dumbass aren't you." Romano groaned. "Can't you tell it's a stupid idea when even this bitch is smart enough to agree with us?" Romano asked as he pointed at Carol.

"I agree with them. The idea is too dangerous, we should work on a different less reckless one." England sighed.

"Si~! If you got both me and Inglaterra agreeing then you know it's bad. Sorry Holy Rome." Spain said with an apologetic smile.

"Okay how about I do this." He drew upon Romi's magic and knocked them all out, he carried them all to the beds and layed them down and blocked the door for 3 hours using magic and went off to find the key. "Sorry Italy." he sighed as he went off. "Now if i was the key, where would i be. hey that rhymed." he started with the attic Room. "Nope no key here." he then went to the floor below, knowing that the 30 minute sleep spell had worn off by now.

"Why that…." Italy muttered when he sat up right after the sleep spell ended.

"Fucking asshole. That's what you wanted to say right?" Romano said as he stood up. "Be sure to tell him that when we see him."

While they were busy talking England walked over and inspected the door.

"Ugh..looks like Holy Rome put a spell on the door." England groaned. Then he waved his wand and pushed the door open. "There. Now we can go find him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Then they all started walking out the door while checking around them to make sure none of the monsters showed up. But when Carol came out she immediately tripped over something and fell flat on her face.

"Ow…that hurt." She groaned as she set up and rubbed her face.

"VE~ Are you alright Carol?" Italy asked as he started to help her up.

"Yeah. I only tripped over…" She said as she looked down and then picked the object up. "What's this key doing here?" She asked with a confused look.

Romano face palmed and groaned, "you have got to be kidding me. THIS dumbass was able to find that damn thing?"

after searching that floor he found the others. "So ya guys are mad at me now?" he asked.

Italy stomped over and got into his face.

"YES! YES! We're mad at you! What were you thinking doing something like that? If you're going to keep doing stupid things like this then maybe we should knock you out instead! Does that sound like a good idea to you? So actually think for once will you!" Italy ranted as he held onto the front of Holy Rome's shirt. Then he stopped and started to catch his breath.

"Wow…an Italy rant. Didn't know that could happen." Carol perked up as she stared at Italy. "OH! By the way…What do we do with this thing?" She asked as she held up the key.

"we go to the door and use the key." holy Rome said. "Oh aand Alexia's body is about to give out soon, she needs her meds as soon as possibl-" he said right before he passed out.

Italy caught him and cried, "VEE! What do we do?"

"You heard him. We need to get to the door." England said. Then he added, "As quickly as possible."

"Great. Finally we get out of this damn place." Romano said as he held on to Spain's hand. Spain chirped and said, "Si~ maybe we can go on a date after this Lovi!" Then he laughed at the blush that appeared on Romano's face.

"Well? Then what are we waiting for? Onwards to the exit!" Carol cried with a fist pump.

-in Romi's mind-

Well, that went better than expected." Alexia sighed as Holy Rome came through the doors of the meeting hall thing.

"heve fun Alexia." Holy rome said as he sat down and she left to find the looking glass and she saw that they were rushing out of the forest by now.

-outside of her mind-

"Holy Rome really used way to much magic." Alexia groaned as she woke up. as soon as she said that she hopped out of Italy's hold and ran over to a bush and puked up some blood *Read a shit ton* "Thats never happened before." she said as her legs gave out and she puked up more blood. and passed out, pale from blood loss. her breathing was quick and shallow, heart beat faint, and her fever was back.

"VEEE~! Alexia please hold on! We'll get your medicine soon!" Italy cried as he cradled Romi.

"Move." England said as he gently pushed Italy out of the way. Then he tapped Romi's forehead with his wand. "There. It won't cure her condition but it should help her temporarily."

"Wow! Iggy's magic can do stuff without messing up all the time! Who knew!" Carol chirped as she watched Italy and Romi.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" England said as he glared at her. "My magic works all the time! Here! Watch this!" Then he muttered a spell and waved his wand that caused a bright light to cover all of them.

When it disappeared they all had to rub their eyes to get used to the normal light again.

"Cosa diavolo stavi facendo bastardo? Dare l'allarme prima di fare stronzate del genere! (Just what the hell were you doing bastard? Give warning before you do shit like that!)" Romano growled as he glared at England. Then he realized what he said and paled, "C-Che diavolo ...? Volevo dire che per essere in lingua inglese e allora perché cazzo ho solo dire che in italiano? (W-What the hell….? I meant for that to be in English so why the fuck did I just say it in Italian?)"

"Ve ~ Non so fratello! (Ve~ I don't know fratello!)" Italy perked up. Then he realized too. "VEEE! Non posso parlare inglese sia! (VEEEE! I can't speak English either!)"

"Cálmate Lovi. Esto lo arreglará pronto. (Calm down Lovi. This'll be fixed soon.)" Spain said with a reassuring smile and as he glared at England out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh..bollocks. Looks like the spell makes people only be able to speak their native language.." England said as he facepalmed.

"Pensi bastardo? Risolvere il problema già! (You think bastard? Fix this already!)" Romano yelled.

"Bitte aufhören zu reden, ich hatte gerade eine Izumi Curtis Moment. Sie wissen, die verrückte Frau aus FMA. Mein Gott, es tut weh zu atmen jetzt auch. Und warum bin ich Deutsch sprechen, Sag mir nicht, Sie durcheinander anderen Zauberspruch. Hier lassen Sie mich dies zu beheben für Sie, zumindest habe ich es richtig machen wird." (Please stop talking, I just had an Izumi Curtis moment. you know, the crazy woman from FMA. My god, it hurts to even breath right now. And why am I speaking German, Don't tell me you messed up another spell. Here let me fix this for you, at least I will get it right.) Romi groaned out. after that was done she had yet another Izumi moment and passed out yet again.

"Great…another Izumi moment. I thought the magic stuff was supposed to fix it." Carol asked as she turned at looked at England.

"It's supposed to 'help' it Carol not fix everything." England.

"I don't see how it's helping either bastard. You better be pretty damn happy the potato bitch was able to fix _your_ mistake." Romano said as he rolled his eyes.

"Piss off wanker or I'll turn you into a cat again. At least you're quiet then." England said as he glared at Romano.

"But I won't let you do that to MY Lovi Inglaterra." Spain perked up as he got in front of Romano and glared at England.

"VEE! Please don't fight!" Italy cried.

"And the fever is back for a while, good thing we're almost home." Pierre said. "Yep and if you propse to mom I wanna be the flower girl!" Adrian and adam said in unison. "The fuck?" pierre asked "They're idiots. and Italy I give my blessing."Roman said in a pissed off way "IT'S THE END O THE WORLD ! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"Adam and adrian yelled together.

"Ve~ grazie Roman! And you two can be flower girls if you want too!" Italy said with a smile.

"Che, and who the hell says that you have to have this bastard's blessing?" Romano asked with a glare at Roman.

"Cause that's how they do things Lovi-chan. HEY! You should give your blessing too!" Carol chirped. Then she started staring at Romano with a expecting look in her eyes. "Welll…? Hop to it! Give them your blessing!"

"Stai zitto."

"Ahaha~ just say it once mi amor~. Come on! You'll feel better afterwards." Spain said with a gently push on Romano's shoulder.

"Hell no! And mind your own damn business bastard!" Romano screeched.

"thank god we're back!" Pierre said as he ran into the house and got his mom's meds. he was able to give them to her, even though she was unconsious. he took her from Feliciano and layed her in bed.

"there that should do it!" he said as he came back down stairs.

"Ve~ that's good! She'll wake up soon right?" Italy asked as he sat on the bed next to Romi.

"I'm sure she will. Now on to more important things! Like getting Lovi-chan to give his blessing!" Carol chirped and bounced over to Romano who ran away from her and hid behind Spain.

"WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT ALREADY? I'M NEVER GOING TO DO THAT SO FUCK OFF!" Romano yelled from behind Spain.

"Ahaha~ calm down Lovi~. Carol doesn't mean anything by it." Spain laughed as he moved Romano in front of him.

-with Romi-

she woke up from the yeling, feeling like shit with a fever. "Holy crap, I can't believe all of this has happened in two days!" she said as she got dressed. she put on a cobalt blue sun dress that matched her eyes, and showed off her curves. she headed to the door and gone down stairs, she walked in and everyone stopped talking.

"Ve~ Alexia! You're awake!" Italy chirped as he ran over and hugged Romi.

"Joy…the potato bitch is awake. Why do we all get together a throw a huge party to celebrate her return." Romano said with an eye roll as he huffed turned his head away from Italy and Romi.

"YEAH! PARTY TIME! I challenge you all to a DRR match! Winner takes all!" Carol exclaimed and then started bouncing around the room.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC DUMBASS! LEARN TO LISTEN DAMMIT!" Romano yelled and facepalmed.

"Why do you and Alfred HAVE to be obsessed with DRR? You should do more things instead of playing video games!" England said as he shook his finger at Carol who stuck her tongue out at him and caused Spain to laugh at him.

"At least she knows how to have fun Inglaterra. That's what I taught her~." Spain laughed.

"…Piss off wanker."

Then Italy turned to Romi and shyly asked, "Um…Alexia…? C-Can I ask you something? ….It's really important…"

"You guys are all nuts, but I wouldn't have you any other way. Yes feli, what is it?" she said and then asked with a smile. her sons were all on the edge of their seats with popcorn.

Italy blushed and stuttered, "Well….uh…I…I…"

But he was interrupted by Carol whispering to Romi's sons, "Oi! Pass the popcorn! Don't hog it all!"

"Shhhhh. Let Ita-chan talk." Spain whispered to her and he covered Carol's mouth with his hand, and covered Romano's as an added measure.

"I…..um….uh….W-would…Would you marry me Alexia….?" Italy murmured.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! YES TIMES INFINITY" She screamed and the tackled him to the ground while kissing him passionately. "FUCK YEAH! LET'S PARTY!" Adam adrian and akira yelled as they ran to the alcahol celler to get the booze. "for once I agree with the Idiots." Roman said as he smiled.

"FINALLY YOU ARE SPEAKIN' MY LANGUAGE!" Carol cheered as she grabbed the nearest beer bottle.

"Ve~ grazie Alexia! Grazie grazie grazie!" Italy chirped when Romi let him go.

After a couple of drinks later just about everyone was completely drunk.

"Hic! I am the awesomemuhness person ever! So suck it Gil!" Carol hiccupped and took another drink.

"N-No! I am! I have magic on my side! Believe it!" England said as he hit his hand against his chest.

"Hahahaha~ hic! Don't start quoting Japan's animes Inglaterra."

"Just stop arguing with that bastard and kiss me dammit!" Romano said with a deep red blush on his face. "Ahaha~ si!" Spain chirped and then kissed Romano right on the lips.

"oh I'm so using that for blackmail later! good thing it takes a crapload to get me drunk. hehehe~" Romi said to herself as she taped and took pictures of the party. she then saw something disturbing, adrian and akira making out. "I always knew they swung that way." she mumbled to herself, then she saw Roman and Adam making out, adam was in a dress due to Carol daring him to wear one. "That is unexpected though." she then looked over to see Lovino and antonio kissind and snapped several pics. 'Carol is gonna love this' she thought. "Feli look out for the-" *THUMP* "Wall..." she sighed as her fiance fell on his ass. pierre, being the responsible one of the siblings, was completely sober. "they are all idiots." "Yeah but they are _my_ idiots, pierre. Take this camera and copy all of the pictures and put them on this usb flashdrive and take it to the safe in the basement. it has pictures of Toni and Lovi making out." "sure thing mom." Romi smirked evily at the reactions yet to come.

"Ve~ hic! That wall really hurt! How'd it show up like that? Was it England's magic?" Italy asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"YEAH! He used a….whatamacallit spell!" Carol hiccupped and stumbled over.

"Go away bastards..now it's my turn dammit." Romano slurred and glared at Romi. Then he went back to making out with Spain.

"Y-Yeah! Get back to that hot and steamy make-out session and show the world just how awesome of a uke you are~!" Carol chirped as fell backwards and landed on her butt. "Ow..that hurt. Dang it. Everyone here's either gay or taken or they're gay AND taken! WAAAH! I WANNA MAKE OUT WITH SOME HOT GUY!"

"Hic..D-Don't worry Carol! I-I'll use my magic to find someone for you!" England announced as he stumbled and pulled out his magic wand.

after the spell, pierre walked in and sterted flirting with carol. "I never noticed how pretty your eyes are. any you have prety laugh." the list went on. "oh dear lord, this is why i never go to parties." France walked over to her at this point with a pervy grin. "mon petit Romi, you are beautiful." he then groped her and she slapped him, which only made him grope her more. he then pulled her curl, making her knees give out. "Mein Gott, schisse" (My god, shit.) she moaned out.

"Huh…? Y-You mean you're actually straight? And not taken? AWESOME!" Carol cried as she almost fell over again. "But ya know...you look really hot now that I think about it..."

Italy stumbled over to Romi and France, then he knocked France's arm out of the way. "D-Don't do that Big Brother France! A-Alexia's _my_ fiancé."

"Whoa..d-did Italy just smack the evil man's hand away?" Carol asked as she held on to Pierre to keep from falling.

"Ahaha~ si! I think he did." Spain laughed as he took a breath then he went back to making out with Romano.

"Aha! See! My magic IS the strongest in the world! It make Pierre fall in love with Carol!" England exclaimed with a proud look on his face. Then he passed out for all the alcohol he drank.

'Yeah..keep telling yourself that bastard.' Romano thought to himself as he kept kissing Spain.

"oh Feli, thank you." Romi said as he passed out. "Lovino, Feli passed out." she yelled over to the older Italian. "so did Adrian, Akira, Roman, and Adam." Pierre said as he poked his brothers on the head. soon everyone excepth Pierre and Romi were still awake.

the next morning Romi left Feli in her bed and strted making breakfast and slightly spiked coffe to help with the hangovers sure to be present. Francis came in and groped her and got a fryingpan to the face and was out cold. her sons came out groaning so she gave them some coffe and their breakfast.

When Italy came in he gave Romi and hug and then accidently leaned on her a little. "Ve~ my head really hurts…" He whined as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Shut up dammit. All of us have headaches right now dumbass." Romano groaned as he staggered in and sat down at the table while being followed by Spain.

"Ahaha~ drinking is fun! It's just the hangover part afterwards that I don't like." Spain laughed a little then rubbed his forehead.

"Piss off wanker." England growled at Spain when he came in. Then Carol came bouncing in smiling. "GOOOODDD Morning people! How are all of you on this fine day?" She chirped as she bounced over to the coffee machine and got a cup of coffee.

"I'm EPIC!" Romi said with a smile after she kissed Feli. anyone wanna see what went on last night, since Im sure ya guys don't remember much." when she recieved nods from everyone and a smirk from Pierre she put the dvd in. the first thing they saw was Adrian and Akira going at it, then Roman and Adam. then they saw spain and romano going at it next, then Pierre flirting with carol. when it was over everyone had stunned looks on ther faces.

"….WHAT? YOU MEAN I ACTUALLY DID GET HIT ON? I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST THE ALCOHOL!" Carol cried as she stared at the screen.

"W-wha….C-CHE COSA…? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Romano demanded and then glared at Romi.

"Ahaha~ you look so cute on camera Lovi~." Spain said.

"STAI ZITTO POMODORO BASTARDO!"

England stared at the screen for a second. Then he coughed and turned to Romi and asked, "Um….Aren't your sons related to each other…?"

some thing very few people knew about romi is that she wore special caps on her canine teeth because they were more like fangs than actual teeth. when she got out of bed, she forgot to put them in so her teeh were pretty sharp looking. she smirked and one of her fang like canine teeth showed. "not by blood." she told england. "that was no dream Carol-chan." Pierre said with a smirk as he handed her a red rose.

"Ah. I see." England said with an embarrassed look on his face.

When Pierre gave her the rose Carol blushed and stuttered, "A-Ah…y-yeah…thanks…uh…I….uh…"

When Romano saw he teeth he jumped back and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? Are you a fucking vampire or something?"

"Ahaha~ I'm sure it's just the way her teeth look mi amor. Remember? She was out in the sunlight with us." Spain said as he tried to calm Romano down.

Then England had another headache hit him and he groaned, "Ugh, these damn hangovers. Just give me a minute I'll fix them." Then he started to wave his wand but he lost his grip on it and it hit Italy and Romano, who both glowed for a second but when the glow was gone there were two cats with hair curls sitting there instead.

When they saw what had happened to them Italy cried out and ran to Romi and started shivering at her legs. While Romano ran to Spain, who picked him up. Then he started hissing at England who paled and said, "Oops…"

when Romi saw Feliciano hereyes widend ans she looked at england and looked back down "KAWAIIIIIIIIIII! SO CUTE! OH FELI YOU LOOK SO CUTE AS A KITTY!" she squealed and gently picked up the scared kitty. she started scratching him behind the ears. "Arthur, as cute as they are they can't stay like this, I'll turn them back in a couple of hours, my magic still is not at 100%." Alexia singed and kissed the Ita Kitty on his little pink nose. "So cute, but not as cute as normal you." she giggled.

After Romi kissed him on the nose Italy rubbed against her face, then he settled down and curled up in her arms and started purring.

"AWWW! That's so cute!" Carol cried then she took a picture of the two. "Are you sure they can't stay like this? They're so cuddly!"

Then Romano hissed at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and said, "You know it's true Lovi-chan. Stop acting so pissy."

But when Romano was going to start attacking her Spain held onto him and started petting his back. "Calm down mi amor~. Carol's only joking." Spain said as he kept petting Romano who calmed down and started purring.

"So cute~ Lovi I have to agree with Carol you are cute too, as cute as Feli in fact!" Romi said as she got them some milk and sat Feliciano down. Pierre walkd over to spain and whispered in his ear "Can we say doubble wedding?" Romi did a spit take because she heard that. the two kitties drinking the milk just stared at her, she had fallen off of her chair.

Italy immediately ran over and rubbed against her. "{VEE~! Are you okay Alexia?}" He meowed as he put his paw on her leg and looked up at her.

"Ah, si~! A double wedding sounds like fun!" Spain said but then yelped in pain when Romano scratched his leg. "{NO! HELL NO! WHO THE HELL WANTS A DOUBLE WEDDING?}" He screeched as he jumped at Pierre and started scratching him too.

"Hey! Don't do that Lovi-chan! Pierre has a good point! It's awesome idea!" Carol said as she came over and handed Romano back to Spain. "Hey Romi-chan? If you guys have a double wedding does that mean that we get double the cake too?"

"Wah?" she said in a daze right before one of englands spells hit her. there was a poof and an 18 tailed fox sat where she once stood. Romi walked over to Arthur and bit his leg as hard as she could.

"OW! What was that for?" England yelled as Italy curled up into a ball and backed away from Romi with a fearful look. Then when he saw Romi's glare England said, "I wasn't the one who did it!"

At that moment Carol quickly hid the wand she stole from England behind her back. "Wow! Wonder how that happened! Bad Iggy!" She scolded.

Then Romano snuck up behind her and jumped up and grabbed the wand. Then he ran back to Spain and gave it to him with a look that said, 'Ha! Take that bitch! Good luck getting out of this!'

Romi gave Carol a look hat said 'Bitch yor gunna die' and attacked with teeth and claws. she scratched carol's face and bit her leg. {Ha! EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH, GO DIE IN A DITCH! NO BETTER YET I'LL HAVE FRANCIS RAPE YOU!~} romi hissed and growled at carol. when that was done with romi curled up in the emo corner and copletely covered herself with her tails.

"AHHHH! HOW THE HELL WAS THAT MY FAULT? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPENED!" Carol cried. Then she ran and hid behind England how just sighed.

Italy cowered for a second and then he slowly inched over to Romi and put his paw on her. "{A-Are you okay Alexia…? P-Please don't be sad! Carol didn't mean it!}" He meowed.

"{But I just have one question…HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TURN BACK NOW SINCE THE PSYCHO BITCH DECIDED TO BE A FUCKING DUMBASS?}" Romano yowled and glared at Carol.

"I can always try a spell to turn all three of you back to normal." England said to Romi as he got his wand ready.

Romi poked her head out cutely and gave him the cutest death-glare ever that told him 'you try to and i will forcibly and painfuly turn you into a woman' unlike Italy and Romano, Romi was not a fully grown animal, by appearance she would only be a week old, she was small enough to fit into carol's palm. so the death glares power was sevearly lacking. {Feli I'm cold.} she wimpered as she started shivering and curled up tighter than before.

England just scoffed and said, "Well, have fun trying to figure out how to turn back to normal then."

"{Ve~ I'll hold you Alexia! Well…I'll try too!}" Italy mewed then he put his arms around Romi and leaned against her.

"SO CUUUUUUTTTTTTTTEEEEEEE!" Both Spain and Carol cried. Then Romano gently bit Spain's hand to get his attention. "Ahahaha~ Don't worry Lovi~! You're cute too!" Spain chirped as he hugged the cat in his arms.

"{um…how do we turn back to normal Alexia…? It's not good for you if you stay like this.}" Italy asked as he started to groom Romi.

{Feli! that ticles} Romi told her much bigger than her fiance. she got a mischevious look in her eyes and she stumbled over to spain and looked up at him with a look that screamed 'I'm cute so hold me'.

"{Ve~ I'm sorry Alexia! I can't help it!}" Italy meowed and stopped.

When she came over Spain cooed and picked her up. "Awwwww! You're so cute Romi!" He chirped as he cuddled her and Romano.

But Romano glared at her and hissed, "{What the hell do you want potato bitch? Go annoy someone who gives a damn.}"

{oh come on soon to be fratello~ i want us to have a friendlir relationship, and i want to get to know you better.} she yipped to him, and then she turned the full blast of cuteness on romano, giving him the sad puppydog look, with her ears drooped and tails sagging and small whimpers and shivers.

"{AUGH-! YOU-! YOU-!}" Romano tried to yell. Then he gave up and curled up in Spain's arms and refusing to meet Romi's eyes.

"{Huh? What happened fratello?}" Italy asked as he walked over.

"{None of your damn business.}" Romano growled. Which caused Spain to laugh and hug him.

"So….uh…." Carol perked up from behind England, "Are you still mad at me….?"

"Wait! I got it!" England announced as he flipped to a page in his spellbook. But when he tried to do the spell he accidently hit Spain with his wand. When the light disappeared there was a brown cat a little bigger than Romano sitting there with a stunned Romano and Romi staring at him.

"{WHAT THE FUCK! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU BROW BASTARD!}" Romano screeched then he jumped and started attacking England.

"Uh…yeah…That time it was _DEFINITELY_ Iggy." Carol said as she watched Romano attack England.

* * *

><p>(AHHH KITTY SPAIN!) Romi whimpered and then pounced on england aswell. she got on top of his head and covered his eyes with her paws. just then her cell phone went off<p>

"Somebody told me you had a boyfriend

who looked like a girlfriend

that i had in febuarey of last year

It's not confidintial

that I've got potential

of rushing, rushing around"

Romi fell off of Iggy in shock and hit her head on the floor. she grabbed her head with her paws (SONNUVA BITCH THAT HURTS!) she yelled.

* * *

><p>"AGH! Don't you EVER do something like that again Romi!" England cried out. Then he went back to trying to get Romano off of him.<p>

"{VEEEE! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?}" Italy whined and started waving a white flag in his mouth.

"{I don't fucking know dammit! All I know is that this asshole's going it get it!}" Romano screeched then he bit England on the hand.

"{Hahahaha~ Don't worry Lovi! This'll be fixed soon!}" Spain chirped then pounced onto Romano who hissed and smacked him.

Then Carol picked up the phone and answered it, "Greetings~! This is the ever so awesome Carol who's answering Romi-chan's cell because she got turned into a baby nine-tailed fox and can't talk! How can I help you?"

* * *

><p>"hello Carol. I have a message for Romi, tell her on the night of the bloody moon the night shall teurn to black and the stars will weep, the fox will fall, the serpent shall rise again." a silence followed. "Good bye Carol." the phone clicked as the mysterious male caller hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>hello Carol. I have a message for Romi, tell her on the night of the bloody moon the night shall turn to black and the stars will weep, the fox will fall, the serpent shall rise again." a silence followed. "Good bye Carol." the phone clicked as the mysterious male caller hung up.<p>

"…..what the heck is THAT supposed to mean…" Carol asked when he hung up. Then she hung up and told the others what the man had said.

"hm..that sounds like a prophecy…and a very dangerous one at that." England stated with a thoughtful look. "We all need to sit down and figure out exactly what it means before something happens."

"Wait…the dude said that 'the serpent shall rise again'….HOLY CRAP! VOLDEMORT'S COMING BACK LIFE! I THOUGHT THAT HARRY KICKED HIS ASS IN THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" Carol cried then started panicking/spazzing out.

"Carol! Harry Potter **_isn't_** real!" England yelled at her while Spain walked over and rubbed against her leg. "{Calm down Carol~! Everything'll be fine! You'll see~!}"

* * *

><p>(Oh dear, thought that it would happen sooner or later) Romi said before she turned everyone back to normal. she had her ears and tails though. " she moved away from italy and sat down. "Carol, what other bad guy besides the made up one is synonomous with snakes? and the garden of Eden?" she asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Carol blankly stared at Romi for a second before saying, "…..you mean Volemort's not real?" Causing just about everyone to facepalm. "What's next! Are you gonna tell me Santa's not real either?"<p>

"Ugh…I give up…" England groaned and rubbed his forehead. "You can't teach her anything..."

"Ve~ what are you talking about Alexia?" Italy asked confused.

* * *

><p>"Answer is Satan." Romi said in a blank monotone.<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Was the cry that went around the whole room.<p>

"W-What the heck are you talking about Romi-chan…?" Carol stuttered.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think Raziel wants thoes crystals, to open a gate." She said in the same emotionless monotone. "I'm going for a walk." she said and walked out of the door. "Mom's Fucked six ways 'till sunday"Adrian said as akira sat in his lap.<p>

* * *

><p>"W-What should we do…" Italy stuttered as he looked at Romi's retreating back.<p>

"H-How the hell should I know that?" Romano spat. "Everything about this is fucked up!"

"Carol…? Are you alright…?" Spain asked as he waved his hand in front of Carol's unresponsive face. "Carol?"

Then her eyes refocused and she looked up. "I'm fine Antonio. I'll be right back after I speak with Alexia." She said with a smile before she walked off.

"What the bloody hell is going on with her…?" England asked with a shocked look.

"Alexia? May I speak with you?" Carol (?) asked when she caught up. "I wish to speak with you even if it's for a moment."

* * *

><p>"Yeah sure Carol, are you okay? something seems off." alexia said, concern leaking through her facade of emotionless monotone.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, I'm fine." Carol started to say before she realized what Romi meant. "OH! Now I understand what you mean! Maybe I should explain myself?" When Romi nodded Carol began, "well for starters Carol is..well..my host, Even if she is unaware about it. There's a reason why Carol was always there to save you, it's because I'm your guardian Angel. Haven't you always wondered why you have never actually died when you were attacked? But to make it easier on you you can call me Luna so you're not confused."<p>

* * *

><p>"oh." Romi said in shock "okay luna. she took a deep breath "what did you need to talk to me about, 'cause I was planing to go to my room in the hollow tree that no one knows about."<p>

* * *

><p>"Then we can go together. That would have been the first place I would have looked if I hadn't of ran into you here." Luna said smiling. "But I'm here to guard you, things will become very dangerous soon…"<p>

* * *

><p>"oh, okay." then Alexia stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean dangerous?" she asked in a gaurded tone. "I am staying away from alot of the crap to come." she sighed as she ninja jumped up to the entrance to the 'tree house'.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…but that's something I'm not allowed to tell you…" Luna sadly said when she gracefully landed next to Romi. "No one should learn the future until it happens…" But then she brightened up and said, "But please don't worry. I'll help you every step of the way."<p>

* * *

><p>"ah, I see. Feli is going to worry about me, ne?" Romi said then asked the angel beside her. "I'm glad that i will have someone beside me." she blushed when she spotted her grell sutcliff plushie and quickly hid it behind her back so luna wouldn't see it.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna just laughed and said, "Feliciano worries about everyone. It's in his nature. And you don't need to worry about the toy you're trying to hide. Carol already has one."<p>

Then they both heard Romano calling them from on the ground somewhere, "OI! Where the hell did you two go? Hurry up and get back before Feliciano cries himself into a damn coma already!"

* * *

><p>"true. I can't help it, grell is almost as cute as Feli." Romi whined at the end. when they heard Romano Romi leaped from the tree and landed infront of him, while still hugging the plushie. "HI~!" she said to him in a very grell like way.<p>

* * *

><p>"AGH! What the hell? What's your damn problem potato bitch?" Romano cried out when Romi jumped in front of him. "Did brow bastard screw you up with another one of his damn spells?"<p>

"No, it's just her idea of a joke Lovino." Luna replied from behind him causing him to jump again.

"Well then tell her to-! Wait…did you just call me Lovino…?" "Of course I did. It's your name isn't it?"

"But you..ugh..damn nevermind. Just hurry up and get your asses back there will you?" Romano sighed and rubbed his forehead.

* * *

><p>"okay Lovi-Chan~" Romi said as she skipped to the house when she came in Roman shrieked when he saw her with the plushie "SHIT! MOM'S IN GRELL MODE!" he sobbed. "AW~ but Roman-chan, it's so much fun~" she giggled and showed her really sharp canines. "I have to agree with Grell, red <em>is <em>such a pretty pretty color~" she sang, making roman bawl even more.

* * *

><p>"VEEE! What's wrong with Alexia?" Italy cried as he clung to the nearest person. "She's really scary right now!"<p>

"H-How the hell should I know that? You're the dumbass who forced me to get the potato bitch!" Romano yelled back just as scared.

"A-Ahahaha~ Romi? Are you feeling alright?" Spain nervously asked while keeping a close eye on her.

* * *

><p>Adrian clamly knocked his 'mother' out and sighed. "she has the habit of acting like her favorie anime characters when super stressed. what 'mode' you just whitnessed was 'Grell Sutcliff mode' sorry". he calmly explained<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh..I remember. Carol would always try to get her to act like her favorite ones…" Luna started to say before she noticed everyone's stares and stuttered, "I-I mean that I always try to do that!"<p>

"W-Who is 'Grell Sutcliff…?" Italy asked holding a while flag. "H-he sounds really scary!"

* * *

><p>"he is and anime grim reaper who loves death and red things, especialy blood. he also has a thing for a demon butler." Adrian explained, his eyes boring in to 'carols' own eyes. he may not have show it but he was the smartest of Romi's 'sons'.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ve~ I think I remember Japan telling me about it! But Ludwig didn't let me read it because of how scary it is!" Italy chirped with a bright smile. "Alexia'll be fine when she wakes up right?"<p>

"Y-Yeah Adrian? What up? Did Iggy cast another spell or something?" Luna asked while trying to sound like Carol. 'Oh..I hope he doesn't figure this out…' She thought.

* * *

><p>"Of course she will, hopefuly with out the nausea this time. No 'Carol' he did not." Adrian put emphasis on carols name and then showed his slightly less sharp than Romi's teeth in a grin. he then gave her a look that said 'I know what you are~'<p>

* * *

><p>"W-What you talking about?" She asked close to sweating. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you could take a leaf out of Feli-chan's book and pass out for a couple of hours."<p>

"Yeah! What the hell are you going on about? Isn't the crazy bitch the personification of North America? We already know that!" Romano perked up looking confused.

* * *

><p>"Oh you poor poor personifications." Adrian said with an amused chuckle as he opened the door for Celest. "Hi mommy's back~" she sang as she skipped in. she froze when she saw 'Carol' "adrian, is that?"<p>

"Yep"

"And they?"

"mmmhmm"

"And Alexia is?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I missed alot isn just a few hours."

"Yes, yes you did."

"Good thing lexie taught you about this type of stuff."

"yepper-doodles."

Roman was okay now and had a question mark above his head at the exchange, but decided not to comment.

* * *

><p>"Ve?" Italy asked looked more confused. But he smiled when he saw Celeste. "Ve~ Ciao Mamma!" He called out waving.<p>

"Yeah, ciao." Romano said with a half-hearted wave. Then he turned back to Adrian and said, "Now, give us some answers dammit! What the hell are you going on about with the crazy bitch?"

"Ahaha~ si! I'd kind of would like to know too.." Spain perked up.

"Well..I have no clue what you guys are talking about…so I'll got hit up the kitchen for a while till you guys calm down…" Luna said as she started to leave the room.

* * *

><p>"Not so fast 'Carol'. "Adrian said.<p>

"We'll come with you, and have a nice chat, Okay?" Celest said with a smile. "and when Lexie-chan wakes up everyone can see her in her new glasses, ne?

Adrian grabbed Luna's right arm while Celest grabbed her left. when they got to the kitchen Celest locked and sound proofed the room.

"Okay angel, spill, what's going on?" Celest ordered.

* * *

><p>"well..I guess I can't hide from the personification of the moon can I?" Luna asked with a smile. Then she sighed knowing that she'll have to explain everything. "But all I can say it that I'm Alexia's guardian Angel and I came here to protect her….I'm not allowed to reveal more than that to anyone, not even Alexia herself so there's no use in trying to ask me."<p>

Then she looked them both in the eye and said, "Is that a suitable enough explanation for the both of you?"

* * *

><p>"Che, fine." Celest said as she flipped her hair and walked outof the room. "Make one wrong move and I will end you" she called back.<p>

"Okay." Adrian said. he then ran after Celest. "Hey Celest, if you are the personification of the moon, who is the sun?" he asked in front of everyone.

Celeste blushed and covered her mouth at his question. "T-T-that's not important." she stuttered

* * *

><p>"I heard that the sun supposed to be temperamental but I never heard that about the moon…" Luna sighed to herself before walking back into the room where everyone else was.<p>

"Ve~ what are you talking about?" Italy asked. "And why did you want to talk to Carol alone in there..?"

"WILL SOMEONE HURRY UP AND ACTUALLY EXPLAIN SOMETHING ALREADY DAMMIT?" Romano yelled while glaring at everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>"Romano, sweetie, let mommy and her Friends handle this ok?" Celest asked him. "Feli no need to get involved."<p>

"Ow my head."

"Lexie! I have your new glasses~" Celest sang as she helped Romi up and put them on the now contact lenseless Girl.

they were delicate looking thin bloodred framed perscription glasses that made Romi's eyes look bigger than they already were.

* * *

><p>Romano just stared at her and said, "I'm not a damn kid anymore mamma. I can handle it. So tell me already dammit!"<p>

"Ve~ those glasses look pretty!" Italy chirped as he looked at them.

"Yes..well…Don't we have more important things to talk about..?" England perked up. "Like what''s a guardian Angel is doing here?" He asked as he looked at Luna.

* * *

><p>"You can tell?" Adrian asked as his mom snuggled up with her fiance.<p>

"AWWW~ You'll always be my baby, lovi~" Celeste cooed at him.

Adam came running in wearing his own glasses looking panicked.

"Mom! We! Have! a! Problem!" he yelled

"What is it Adam?" Romi asked calmly.

"Alistair Solaris is coming to this school!"

All color drained from Romi's and Celest's faces and bodies

"Oh" Romi started

"FUCKING HELL IN A FUCKING HANDBASKET!" Celest finished.

* * *

><p>"Of course I can tell!" England scoffed, "My magic's number one in the world!"<p>

"…doesn't mean that give you the fucking right to treat me like a damn kid all the time…" Romano muttered under his breath.

"Ve~ who is that?" Italy asked as he looked at Romi confused. "I never heard about him!"

"He's a very dangerous person Feliciano.." Luna told him. Then she turned to Adam and asked, "Do you know when he's going to come?"

* * *

><p>"I am already here" Alistair said the the gathered 'people' his eyes on the woman he considered his 'pet fox'. he watched as she paled even more. he strode over to Romi and stood her up catching her as her legs gave out in fear. "I can smell your fear my little pet, it is a sweet scent." he stated in a silky velvety tone, full of hidden lies and deception.<p>

* * *

><p>Romi's breath hitched when he grabbed her wrist. she felt an overwhelming fear as the scars he gaver 100 years ago burned. she felt her legs give out, and he caught her, holding her so that he had one arm around the small of her back. "G-g-go to Hell." She heard herself wisper. her mind was stunned into auto pilot.<p>

"Let go of her you monster!" Celeste screamed at the evil personification. she flinched when he set his golden gaze upon her, his eyes full of malicious intent.

* * *

><p>Luna immediately ran up and knocked him out of the way and catching Romi. "Alexia is MY charge. Don't think I'll stand by and let you do this to her.." She growled and glared at Alistair looking him straight in the eyes. "That's something I'll <strong><em>never<em>** put up with. Get out of here right this instant! You're not wanted here."

"V-Ve! W-Who is that?" Italy cried ready to pull out a white flag and start waving it. "H-He's really scary!"

* * *

><p>"Aw come now little angel. It's not nice to steal some ones pet, no? oh look who is trying to scare me~" Alistair taunted the angel in the body of the north american idiot. his eyes flashed dangerouysly as he shocked luna with a black magic wave. he caught romi again when luna stumbled a little. "ne, Romi, my pet, is that the little italuan weakling who stole your heart?" he asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Romi watched frozen as Alistair shocked Luna and flinched as he pulled her close to his own body. she started shivering as she felt all of the warmth leave her body. "L-l-l-leave Feliciano alone!" she cried out as he started tracing the veins in her pale neck. her sons couldn't do anything about the situation, they knew if they did anything it could end in their mothers injury. they saw tears flow down their mothers' terified fave when Alistair used one of his sharper than normal fingernails to make a small cut on her neck..<p>

* * *

><p>Alistair leaned down after he scratched Romi's delicate skin and licked the small rivulete of blood off. making the girl in his arms start to sob quietly. "hush now little fox, we wouldnt want your sons to get hurt, now would we?" he asked in a smooth voice.<p>

* * *

><p>"Y-You bastard…" Luna panted as she staggered to her feet. "Why are you here anyway? And Alexia is NOT your pet." Then she started gently chanting up her breath and created a bright gold shield the settled around Romi and healed her wound. Then Luna turned back to Alistair and growled, "Don't underestimate me."<p>

"P-Please don't hurt her! Per favore! Per favore!" Italy cried out as he sank to his knees with tears streaming out of his eyes. "per favore…."

Romano meanwhile was too frozen in fear to do anything. 's-shit..who the hell is this bastard…?' He thought as all he could do was watch.

* * *

><p>"Oh, little angel, she is my pet. oh I'm not underestimating you, I am overestimating you." Alistair mocked Luna. when he heard Italy crying he laughed darkly. "What is my little pet to you, little weak Italy? Oh and Romano, I am Alexia's worst nightmare, since you were wondering"<p>

* * *

><p>Alexia could do nothing but lie limp in Alistairs' arms, for once her mind was completly blank. not even femmy was talking in her fractured mind. then a thought accoured to her. 'It would be dangerous, but 'IT' is the only chance I have, my only hope at the moment.' Alexia took a deep breath and then closed her eyes slowly, letting her whole body to relax completly. 'someone bring me back after this, please.' was her last thought before she withdrew into her mind to search for 'IT'.<p>

* * *

><p>"Grr…." Luna growled at him. "That <strong><em>disgusting <em>**overconfidence of yours will be your undoing one of these days. I suggest you look forward to it, because I certainly know I will.." She spat ready to do another spell at that moment if she needed to. Thankfully since her host was a personification that helped make her body pretty hardy enough for Luna to use all her abilities without worrying about damaging Carol. But when she saw Romi close her eyes Luna's own eyes widened, 'D-Don't tell me she's going to use that!' She thought as she watched.

'D-Don't tell me this bastard can read my mind!' Romano thought as he stared in shock and fear.

* * *

><p>"oh poor little Angel, I intend to take my pet with me~" Alistair sang in a sicly sweet voice. he noticed Romi close her eyes but thought she was just going to sleep. "Little Romano, you are like an open book, a cute one too." He said silkily. "I'm waiting for the answer Italy, tic tok."<p>

* * *

><p>-in Romi's mind-<p>

"Shade! where are you?" A desperate Alexia called out. she heard an evil chuckle and an androgenous version of herself with Bloodred cat-like eyes stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello Romi. long time no see, ne?"

"Alistair is-"

"Is there, I "

"I can't do-"

"Anything to stop him, ne?" her dark/evil side asked with a laugh as it approached her.

"Let me out and I will help you, ne" her darkside let the phonetic tic trhough, Romi usualy hid it.

"Okay." Romi sighed as Shade carried her to the castle and sat her next to her HRE side.

"I'm going to have some fun, ne."

-outside of Romi's mind-

It had only been a fey moments before 'romi' opened her eyes again, they were still blue at this point though.

"Hi Adrian ya miss me?" 'Romi' asked in an overconfident voice.

adrian froze. "Fuck it all" he groaned


End file.
